Afraid to Shoot Strangers
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: m capitão da Força Aérea, um cadete na academia militar. Dois mundos diferentes.
1. Prólogo

**Afraid To Shoot Strangers**

_Autor(es): sniperpadalecki, AmanditaTC_

Sinopse

Um capitão da Força Aérea, um cadete na academia militar. Dois mundos diferentes.

Notas da história

**ATENÇÃO: **Esta é uma fanfic slash, ou seja, amor e sexo entre dois homens. Não é sua praia, beleza. Respeito sua opção se vc respeitar a minha!Disclaimer: Ai céus, como eu queria que esses homens me pertencessem... E aposto que a Amandita tb queria algo parecido... hahahahahaha

_Prólogo_

– Eu ainda não acredito que o poderoso Ackles saiu de seu apartamento para se juntar aos humildes nesta noite de bebedeira.

– Cala a boca, Mike. – retrucou o loiro com um sorriso contido – É véspera de receber os calouros. E eu sempre bebo nessa noite.

– Sim, eu sei, você bebe e fica ainda mais insuportável no dia seguinte, descontando sua ressaca nos pobre meninos indefesos.

Jensen Ackles gargalhou. Sim, seu amigo havia captado bem a essência daquele ritual que o famoso Capitão Ackles fazia nos últimos três anos, desde que se tornou instrutor da Academia.

Sentou ao lado do amigo e pediu uma cerveja. Logo outros instrutores se juntaram a eles e do balcão eles foram para a mesa de sinuca, sem notar que a porta do estabelecimento se abria e uma turma de jovens entrava, fazendo algazarra.

Enquanto os instrutores se dividiam entre as cervejas, doses de tequila e idéias de como perturbar os alunos novatos, o grupo do outro lado do salão ligava a Jukebox e entre aplausos, assobios e gritos histéricos, faziam um rapaz alto, moreno, virar doses e doses de tequila.

– Ei, amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo! – protestou a "vítima".

– Você sempre acorda cedo, Pada-boy. E não vai ser uma ressaquinha que vai te derrubar. – falou Chad, o melhor amigo da vítima. A festa ali era a despedida de Jared Padalecki. Na manhã seguinte ele ingressaria na USA Air Force. – Mas antes que você se torne um respeitável cadete do ar, com um uniforme engomado, vai dançar pra gente.

Chad trocou a música da Jukebox por Eye of The Tiger e o restante da turma ovacionou, batendo palmas e abrindo espaço para Jared dançar. O moreno estava corado de vergonha, mas os tapinhas nas costas dos amigos e a cara de sacana de Chad indicaram que ele não teria escapatória.

Tirou o casaco, jogou na cadeira, abriu uns dois botões da camisa e começou a improvisar uma coreografia enquanto o volume da música tomava conta do local.

– É impressão minha ou eu vi mesmo você balançar a cabeça? – Perguntou Mike, se aproximando de Jensen e vendo que ele observava o rapaz dançando, completou – Decididamente, não foi impressão.

– Dá um tempo, Mike. Só gosto dessa música.

– Sei... sei bem que você gosta dessa música. E de rapazes altos, morenos e de olhos claros também. – ele fez uma cara de deboche e ganhou um soco no ombro em resposta.

– Vou ao banheiro. – foi a única coisa que o loiro respondeu, antes de atravessar o bar e ir até o canto mais escuro onde ficava o banheiro masculino.

A música não havia acabado, mas Jared parou de dançar e empurrando alguns amigos de um jeito carinhosamente estabanado seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

– Ei! – Chad gritou de longe para o melhor amigo que fingiu que não ouviu e continuou andando. – A música não terminou, Pada-boy!

Mas era óbvio que Jared não voltaria. Ele não ia perder a oportunidade de ver de perto quem era o loiro que, sim ele percebeu, não tirou os olhos dele. Ele entrou no banheiro um pouco tonto pela bebida, e viu Jensen de costas, fechando o zíper e indo até a pia lavar as mãos. Eles trocaram olhares e Jensen sorriu de canto dando uma bela olhada de cima abaixo em Padalecki.

– Gostou? – Jared perguntou, rindo, divertindo-se com a situação.

– Que te faz pensar que sim? – Jensen respondeu enquanto secava as mãos numa toalha de papel, sem olhar Jared.

– A forma como estava me olhando enquanto eu dançava. – Jared respondeu com um sorriso sacana, se aproximando de Jensen pelas costas do loiro.

Jensen virou-se de frente, encarando Jared de perto agora, era bem óbvio que ambos estavam bastante atordoados seja pela bebida seja pela presença um do outro. O mais alto sutilmente guiou suas mãos até os quadris do outro o empurrando contra a pia do banheiro e imediatamente colando seus corpos.

O loiro passou a língua pelos lábios não tirando os olhos do moreno, mais especificamente da boca dele. Desceu as mãos pela barriga marcada de Jared até sua cintura, deixando os dedos deslizarem por baixo da camisa dele, sentindo a textura daquela pele quente e levemente bronzeada.

Jared gemeu baixinho ao sentir que as mãos de Jensen estavam geladas, e agora seguiam pelas suas costas, provocando arrepios até a extensão da nuca. O arrepio foi o impulso que faltava para que ele tomasse a boca de Jensen num beijo um pouco agressivo e, obviamente, correspondido no mesmo tom pelo capitão.

Ambos é claro já estavam bastante desinibidos por conta da tequila e nada impedia Jared de puxar Jensen contra si o segurando firme pelo traseiro, tendo como resposta imediata uma mordida nos lábios. As línguas praticamente duelavam em sincronia e os dois pareciam ter feito o mundo parar de girar ao redor de tudo aquilo.

O loiro puxou Jared pra uma das cabines do banheiro e o mais novo voltou a colocá-lo contra a parede, beijando e chupando seu pescoço enquanto as mãos hábeis já brigavam com o botão do jeans de Jensen. O capitão, por sua vez, segurava firme no rosto de Jared, deixando talvez ele controlar tudo aquilo por alguns momentos. Sempre ficava excitado quando percebia ser capaz de deixar garotos como Jared naquele estado, a beira da loucura. E Jared parecia capaz de fazer Jensen gozar sem se tocar.

A parte boa de tudo aquilo é que definitivamente, pela forma como Jared agora massageava o membro do loiro por cima da cueca, mostrava claramente que ele não estava nenhum pouco a fim de conversar. Pra quê nomes? Desde que ele continuasse apertando a glande de seu membro daquele jeito que estava fazendo, nomes se tornavam desnecessários.

Quando ele achou que aquilo não poderia ficar melhor, Jared ficou de joelhos de frente pra ele, arrancando e uma vez seu jeans e sua boxer. Jensen sentiu seu membro pulsar só de ver a forma gulosa com que o rapaz olhava para seu aparato. Era um belo mastro o que Jensen tinha mesmo entre as pernas.

Jared engoliu inteiro de uma vez o órgão intumescido do loiro, sentia-o quente, duro feito pedra em sua boca, sugando forte da base até a ponta, o tirando pra fora e olhando para Jensen, simplesmente pelo prazer de olhar a expressão dele.

Jensen tinha a cabeça encostada na parede e tinha os olhos fechados, a boca entre aberta e Jared certamente sabia que se ele estivesse se dado conta dos sons que fazia quando gemia, se envergonharia mais tarde. Ele empurrou a cabeça de Jared de volta de onde veio assim que percebeu que ele havia soltado.

É claro que o moreno entendeu o recado e passou a trabalhar de volta naquela parte específica do corpo de Jensen, enquanto o mais velho dessa vez segurava nos cabelos de Jared, pronto para gozar a qualquer segundo só por ouvir o barulho que seu próprio membro fazia quando tocava a garganta de Jared que, por sua vez, abriu as próprias calças e começou a se tocar.

– Dançar é a sua segunda especialidade agora... – Jensen finalmente disse enquanto Jared parecia uma criança num parque de diversões.

– E qual é a primeira? – O moreno respondeu ofegante.

Jensen apenas sorriu, um olhar sacana, passando a língua pelos lábios e dizendo com os olhos exatamente no que Jared era bom. O moreno entendeu perfeitamente assim que o loiro voltou a foder sua boca.

Ele sentia aquela sensação gostosamente sufocante de ter sua boca preenchida, ele salivava deixando o membro de Jensen deslizando na superfície de sua língua, tornando o encaixe com seus lábios perfeito e...

– Pada-boy? – A voz de Chad Michael Murray ecoou no banheiro. – Jared, está aí?

Jared pareceu voltar à realidade e parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo. Jensen não conteve pensar o palavrão mais feio, dizendo-o mentalmente e dando um soco na parede.

– O que é Michael? – Jared respondeu pigarreando e abrindo a porta da cabine.

– Estava demorando, achei que tivesse acontecido... – Chad arregalou os olhos e parou de falar ao ver Jared fechando as próprias calças e inclusive percebendo que ele não estava sozinho.

– Teria acontecido se você não aparecesse – retrucou o moreno visivelmente contrariado, empurrado Chad banheiro a fora.

Jensen seguiu os dois, mas tomou outro rumo, indo se juntar aos amigos ainda as voltas com a mesa de sinuca. Mal pegou sua garrafa de cerveja e Mike já o cercava com perguntas.

– Você demorou pra caralho lá dentro.

O capitão sorriu de canto e bebeu tranquilamente um gole da cerveja. Não respondeu ao comentário do amigo. Apenas olhou para o outro lado do salão, onde o moreno "pada-alguma-coisa", era o que ele se lembrava de ouvir o outro rapaz dizer, estava. Cruzou seus olhos com os dele, sorriu de um jeito malicioso e levantou a garrafa, como se estivesse brindando.

O cumprimento foi respondido à altura, enquanto o mais jovem encarava de volta e passava a língua pelos lábios, fazendo Jensen baixar os olhos.

– Cara, que porra foi essa? – perguntou Mike, sempre atento a tudo.

– Não foi nada, Mike! Ainda...

Tirando Chad, ninguém da turma de Jared tinha dado conta da demora do rapaz no banheiro. O loiro, por sua vez, agora insistia pelos detalhes da aventura relâmpago que ele havia interrompido.

– Você não merece, Chad. Eu podia ter me dado bem. Podia, não. Eu teria me dado bem. Aquele cara tava na minha, fácil. Ele quase implorou para ser comido ali mesmo. – e ele seguiu contando, e aumentando os detalhes, da aventura de minutos antes.

– Ah, Pada-boy. Relaxa. Assim que você tiver uma folga, a gente volta aqui neste bar e vocês dois se resolvem de uma vez.

– Chad, me fala uma coisa. Quais as chances de eu topar com esse cara de novo? A gente vem aqui quase toda semana e nunca o vi. Não vai ser depois de hoje que isso vai mudar.


	2. First Day

**Capítulo II**

**First day.**

A Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos é a maior e tecnologicamente mais avançada força aérea do mundo, com cerca de 6013 aviões tripulados em serviço, aproximadamente 160 veículos aéreos não tripulados, 2161 Mísseis de cruzeiro de lançamento por ar e 500 Mísseis Balísticos Intercontinentais. Foi instituída como órgão independente a partir do Exército dos EUA a 18 de Setembro de 1947.

No mesmo dia em que meu pai nasceu. Meu avô, como todo coronel condecorado de guerra, jurou que meu pai seria militar. E haveria de fazer nome neste novo órgão. E meu pai, 36 anos depois, já com suas patentes e honrarias, jurou a mesma coisa pra mim.

E hoje eu estou aqui, no meu primeiro dia como cadete da USA Air Force e... Certo, estou calmo. Eu acho.

Eu sabia que não seria fácil mesmo sendo filho de Major. Talvez isso até dificultasse mais a minha vida, afinal, muito provavelmente me cobrariam que eu fosse o melhor da turma. Eu já tive praticamente uma educação militar querendo ou não. O que poderia ser pior? Nada seria surpresa pra mim.

Nunca fui de dar muito trabalho, talvez porque nunca tiveram me dado chance de ser uma criança-problema. Cresci em escola militar e até meus finais de semana envolviam, pelo menos, algo relativo a voluntariado e esportes.

A vantagem é que eu não me sentia forçado. Nenhum pouco. Ser piloto a serviço do meu país estava muito presente dentro do meu coração e alma. Eu tinha certeza que era aquilo que eu queria, não apenas o que meu pai queria. Aconteceu de uma coisa, por sorte, dar suporte a outra.

A influência contou óbvio. Vivi cercado de aeromodelos, de aviões de pequeno porte e até visitei a base da Força Aérea algumas vezes quando criança. Aviões era minha paixão, sempre foram. Acho que está no sangue. Meu brinquedo favorito era um avião e eu o pilotava no meio da sala usando um dos quepes dos vários uniformes que meu pai tinha.

Sem falar nas histórias, é claro. Pilotos condecorados, heróis de guerra... Eu nunca me cansava delas e certamente meu pai nunca as cansava de me contar. Minha mãe, vez ou outra, ficava preocupada com isso. Em tempos de calmaria ela apenas ficou contente que eu não iria para uma guerra. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

– Pronto? – Meu pai me perguntou e eu podia ver o brilho em seus olhos.

– Eu literalmente nasci pronto, pai. – Respondi com um sorriso, e ele sorriu de volta batendo em meu ombro. Ele estava orgulhoso e a verdade é que mal podia se conter.

– Hoje é o dia mais importante da sua vida, Jared. – Ele recomeçou, olhando profundamente em meus olhos. – Vai se lembrar desse dia para sempre.

– E o senhor também. – Eu respondi, divertido. – Farei com que tenha orgulho de mim.

– Eu já tenho. – Ele falou sorrindo e me abraçou dando tapinhas nas costas. – Agora vá, não vai se atrasar justo hoje. Você sabe que tem que ser...

– Disciplinado. – Completei a frase que mais ouvi na vida. – Eu sei.

Meu pai lançou-me um ultimo sorriso e saí, fui até a entrada do campus da Força Aérea que dava acesso aos dormitórios de calouros.

Logo na porta de entrada, alguns veteranos das turmas vestidos adequadamente para a sessão solene de abertura, alguns batendo continência em respeito a seus superiores quando estes passavam por eles. Eu segui pelo imenso corredor até buscar pelo número certo do quarto onde ficaria. Provavelmente eu dividiria com outros três ou quatro colegas.

Entrei quando finalmente encontrei o número que procurava. Camas bem feitas e uniformes de cadete pronto em cima delas. Apenas uma camisa azul clara, emblemas da força aérea do lado esquerdo do peito e no braço direito. Calça azul marinho simples e botas pretas.

Coloquei minhas coisas pessoais em cima de uma das camas que ainda não haviam sido ocupadas e troquei a roupa para a sessão de abertura. Certo, agora eu tinha que admitir nem que fosse pra mim mesmo que eu estava começando a ficar nervoso.

Respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Estava pronto. Olhei ao meu redor e vi alguns garotos terminando de aprontarem-se. Um deles, ao meu lado, gentilmente me estendeu a mão.

– Lafferty. – Ele disse tentando parecer que estava firme, mas estava tão inseguro e ansioso quanto eu.

– Padalecki. – Eu lhe devolvi o aperto de mão no mesmo tom.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, franziu o cenho e, bem, eu conhecia aquela expressão, conhecia muito bem. Era aquela expressão de "conheço esse sobrenome."

– Você é o filho do Major? – Ele me perguntou, parecendo agora que eu era uma espécie de celebridade. Os garotos que estavam a nossa volta viraram os pescoços para olhar para nossa direção, certamente o ouviram.

– Sim. – Respondi simplesmente. Não que eu não sentisse orgulho do meu pai, mas aquela coisa de influência ali começou a me incomodar um pouco. Um pouco de igualdade seria bom.

– Ele esteve na Guerra do Golfo não é? – Ele me perguntou. – Ele era piloto de aviões-caça junto com o Coronel McDowell, certo? Eles pilotavam os...

– F-117. – Respondi. O interrompi, na verdade. Eu já tinha ouvido aquilo tantas vezes que há anos minha conta se perdera.

– É! – Ele sorriu empolgado agora. – Aqueles aviões cara...

– Pois é. Eu tenho alguns aeromodelos em casa. – Respondi, e agora percebendo que todos os outros garotos prestavam atenção a nossa conversa. – Alguns até de modelos iraquianos.

– Que legal, cara! – Dessa vez quem disse foi um dos garotos do dormitório. – Deve ser muito legal ter visto e sentido essa experiência tão de perto.

– Eu era criança e não entendia muito bem. – Respondi ao lembrar-me das várias notícias na televisão sobre a guerra. – Era meio estranho pra mim.

– Pra todos nós. – Ele me respondeu. – A propósito, Ashmore. – Ele estendeu a mão direita e eu lhe retribui o cumprimento.

– Padalecki... Jared. – Respondi, tentando fazer com que me tratassem por mim mesmo e não por meu pai. – Só Jared está bom. – Ele sorriu de volta, acho que deve ter entendido bem o que eu quis dizer ao me apresentar com o primeiro nome.

– Acho melhor irmos. – Lafferty disse. – Logo deve começar.

– É melhor mesmo. – Eu confirmei e me dirigi à porta, seguido pelos outros garotos. Os que ficaram mais atrás de mim e Lafferty murmuravam agora alguma coisa sobre "será que conheceremos o pai dele alguma hora".

Andamos no corredor pelo lado oposto ao da entrada e chegamos ao pátio principal onde ocorreriam as apresentações dos colegas e instrutores.

Mal passava das sete horas e ao passarmos pela porta, vimos todos os outros cadetes em filas, frente ao pedestal da bandeira americana que ainda não estava hasteada. Nos posicionamos lado a lado nas 4 fileiras que se formaram.

Silêncio. Olhares trocados com o canto dos olhos. Coluna ereta, braços estendidos, pés juntos, olhando para frente.

Disciplina.

Os instrutores começavam a chegar com seus uniformes impecáveis, acompanhados do Comandante-General Norton Schwartz e do General Carrol Chandler. Eu os reconheci imediatamente é claro, já fui a muitos jantares na casa de ambos e estudei com seus filhos.

Os veteranos das turmas estavam num grupo de alunos, com uniformes diferentes, em três fileiras ao nosso lado. O que eu pude concluir? De quatro fileiras para três em um ano. Significava definitivamente alguma coisa.

– Bom dia, cadetes. – Comandante Schwartz começou. – Eu espero que estejam preparados para o que vieram fazer aqui. Isso não é colônia de férias e ninguém está para interagir ou socializar. – Ele tinha voz firme, como de costume, e a clássica postura militar. – Durante o primeiro dia, vocês ficarão cientes das regras e punições. Erros não são toleráveis. Muitos gostariam de estar aqui no lugar de vocês e se realmente é o que querem, é a única chance que terão.

Eu sabia bem disso. Corri meus olhos pelos veteranos e todos mantinham a postura, imóveis. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se eles estavam respirando. Olhei discretamente para os outros comandantes e coronéis presentes e, é claro os instrutores, quem sabe houvesse mais algum rosto conhecido.

Era engraçado eu conhecer a alta classe da Força Aérea, os amigos do meu pai, sem ter passado pelos capitães. Definitivamente nenhum deles me era familiar e... Espere um pouco!

Eu tenho certeza que minha respiração acelerou e eu não ouvia mais as palavras do Comandante. Olhei, fixei os olhos para ter certeza e... Não, não pode ser, sem chance! Isso não está acontecendo, não é possível.

É o cara do bar, é ele! Era só o que me faltava... Capitão da Força Aérea... Jared, você está oficialmente ferrado.

– E agora podemos fazer o juramento a bandeira. – A voz do Comandante voltou a entrar na minha cabeça quando o percebi rondando perto de onde eu estava.

Eu voltei a tentar me concentrar embora aquilo fosse algo que agora estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

– "Uma nação vigiada por Deus, indivisível, com liberdade e justiça para todos." – Repeti junto com meus colegas automaticamente, eu realmente não prestei atenção a nenhuma palavra que disse. – "Voar, lutar e vencer... No espaço e ciberespaço."

Com sorte ele não lembraria. Não, isso era impossível! Bom, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Ele era bonito e naquele uniforme... Suspirei só de pensar, mas não, não era hora de lembrar daqui e muito menos de imaginar coisas novas.

Eu não entendi muito bem o final daquilo porque fiquei olhando para aquele loiro. Jared, concentre-se. Repeti isso para mim mesmo mais de três vezes, mas não estava funcionando.


	3. Ironic

**Capítulo III**

**Ironic**

Faltava cinco minutos para o relógio soar 5 horas da manhã. Sentei-me na cama de meu alojamento particular na USA Air Force e espreguicei, estralando o pescoço em seguida. Comecei minha rotina diária: calçar os chinelos, sair da cama, abrir a janela e esticar os cobertores perfeitamente até ouvir o som da estação de rádio local.

Desligo o aparelho sem ao menos perceber qual música está tocando e sigo para o banheiro. Não consigo me imaginar saindo do alojamento antes de tomar banho, escovar os dentes, fazer a barba e passar minha loção. Mike, um de meus melhores amigos aqui, costuma dizer que sou neurótico e obsessivo. Talvez ele tenha razão.

Normalmente visto meu uniforme de instrução, um macacão cáqui, por cima da boxer branca e da regata da mesma cor, botas, minhas luvas no bolso lateral da calça e mais nada. Sou instrutor de vôo. O mais novo na história da USA Air Force.

Normalmente as aulas que dou envolvem um pouco de sujeira porque não admito que nenhum dos meus rapazes suba num jato antes de entender a mecânica de cada uma das partes daquela máquina. Mas hoje em especial, meu bom e velho macacão deve ficar no armário. Preciso colocar o traje de solenidades já que a Força Aérea recebe seus novos alunos, futuros cadetes do ar.

Apesar de me achar um tanto poderoso com a calça branca e o blazer azul marinho com minhas insígnias não posso dizer que me sinto bem. Quer dizer, ver que consegui chegar até aqui é maravilhoso, mas eu prefiro muito mais minha roupa diária, no pátio, sob o sol quente. Mas são ossos do ofício. Olho mais uma vez a minha própria imagem, passo meu perfume, e coloco o quepe antes de me dirigir para fora.

Caminho silencioso pelo corredor pouco movimentado, rumo ao pátio. E no caminho vou lembrando tudo o que passei para chegar até aqui. Para conquistar este posto e a confiança dos meus superiores. Sempre fui o primeiro a chegar, não importava o dia: Natal, Ano Novo, Ação de Graças. Pontualidade e disciplina eram palavras que sempre fizeram parte de meus relatórios de avaliação.

Desde que avistei o primeiro avião sobrevoar o trailler que morava com minha mãe, no subúrbio de Dallas, com pouco mais de três anos, eu sabia que dedicaria minha vida a voar. Falei isso para minha mãe que a princípio riu do meu sonho. A maioria das crianças ali mal terminava a high school e o que melhor se dava na vida, virava motorista de algum figurão.

Mas quando ela percebeu que eu não desistiria disso, em vez de tentar demover essa idéia, tratou de arrumar um segundo emprego e dar as condições, ainda que mínimas, para que eu pudesse estudar. Passei em todas as etapas de seleção, dois anos depois que ela já havia falecido. Ela não me viu de uniforme, mas de onde quer que esteja eu sei que ela está me vendo todos os dias. E eu me esforço cada vez mais para não decepcioná-la e pra fazer valer todo seu sacrifício.

Olhei para o relógio e notei que faltava apenas 20 minutos para o início da sessão de abertura do ano e boas vindas aos novos cadetes.

– Boas vindas! – murmurei divertido – Eles vão querer correr pra casa na primeira oportunidade quando a semana terminar.

A minha missão na Academia era, segundo o próprio Comandante-General Norton Schwartz, separar o joio do trigo. Em um mês, 68% das desistências da Força Aérea eram causadas por mim. Existia até a lenda na USA Air Force de um dia eu ter feito um cadete chorar no meio do treinamento. É só lenda, mas eu não me esforço em nada para desmentir essa historinha.

Entrei no amplo salão para checar se tudo estava em ordem e fui cumprimentar meus superiores. Peguei a lista com os nomes dos novos cadetes e fui para junto dos demais instrutores aguardar o início da solenidade.

Aos poucos, o local se encheu com a presença dos veteranos e dos calouros. As filas devidamente formadas, o discurso feito e o juramento à bandeira. Passei a circular entre as filas, checando de perto a postura e o comportamento dos alunos diante de um momento tão sério quanto o juramento.

Ao encerrar o juramento, a execução do Hino Nacional e o hasteamento da Bandeira, o comandante autorizou que os alunos seguissem para o refeitório, onde seria servido um café especial antes das primeiras aulas.

Quando todos estavam em suas mesas, já aproveitando a que provavelmente seria a última refeição tranqüila do semestre, é que pude ter algum tempo para correr os olhos pela lista de chamada. Mais por curiosidade que qualquer outra coisa, li um a um dos sobrenomes e quase passei batido por um específico. Padalecki.

– Não... - pensei com um sorriso de incredulidade se formando em meu rosto.

Voltei a ler só para me certificar. O filho do Major Padalecki então estava ali? Era tudo o que eu precisava para alegrar meu dia. Um filho de um figurão das forças armadas achando que pode fazer carreira graças a competência do pai. E no que depender de mim, a vida desse moleque vai ser um inferno.

Estava pensando em como fazer isso sem parecer que era uma perseguição clara, quando o Tenente Rosenbaum se jogou na cadeira ao meu lado.

– Pago um dólar pela ruga da sua testa!

– Você viu quem engrossou as fileiras da Força Aérea? O filho do Major Padalecki – respondi apontando o nome na lista – Queria muito saber quem é ele.

– Acho que a gente vai descobrir isso rapidinho – Mike apontou para o comandante que tinha se levantando e agora se dirigia a um ponto específico na mesa dos novos cadetes.

Schwartz ficou quase cinco minutos falando com um rapaz em pé em frente a mesa do refeitório. E quando saiu, a minha curiosidade se transformou em pânico.

– Eu faço uma tatuagem do Rick Martin na bunda se aquele moreno não é o tal Padalecki Junior. – falou o tenente sem se importar em focalizar bem as feições do cadete em questão.

– Pada-boy? – foi tudo que consegui murmurar antes de largar a lista de chamada e sair do refeitório com uma pressa nada compatível com meus modos habituais.


	4. A matter of planning

**Capítulo IV**

**Questão de Planejamento**

Ok. Eu assumo que surtei um pouco. Um pouco? A quem eu quero enganar? Eu surtei absolutamente. Histeria. Quando li o nome, quando entendi quem era ele e quando finalmente pude ligar a imagem ao meu azar filho da puta, eu entrei em pânico.

Estou trancado no banheiro da minha sala acho que há pelo menos meia hora, olhando para o espelho como se ele fosse capaz de me dar alguma resposta. E tudo o que eu consigo pensar é que Deus só pode estar de sacanagem comigo.

Escuto alguém bater a porta e saio para atender, quando percebo a presença da tenente Harris. Ela me cumprimenta com uma continência e estende a pasta vermelha que trazia em uma das mãos.

– As fichas completas de cada um de seus novos alunos, capitão. Com fotos e informações desde a infância até a véspera do ingresso na academia.

– Obrigado, tenente. Eficiente como sempre. – respondi com um sorriso.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e sorriu de volta, dizendo:

– Jen, pode parar. Esse sorriso seu só funciona com a Cassidy e com a enfermeira White. Eu sei muito bem que mesmo que eu lhe trouxesse o mapa da casa de praia do Osama Bin Laden, as chances de você parar na minha cama são remotas. Pra não dizer completamente nulas.

A gargalhada que ela dá me tranqüiliza um pouco. A Tenente Elta Danneel Harris é uma grande amiga. Acho que junto com Mike são as pessoas que mais confio e os poucos que sabem algo da minha vida pessoal.

Ela senta numa cadeira próxima a mim e faz a mesma pergunta de todos os anos:

– Como vamos sacaneá-los este ano?

O tom de voz, o brilho de crueldade infantil nos olhos bonitos, o sorriso de canto de boca. Tudo isso formava um conjunto que me fazia entender porque nos damos tão bem. E se a primeira aula não fosse do Mike, ele estaria aqui conosco, tramando como judiar dos novatos. Mas tenho certeza que ele está preparando algo para incitar o espírito de competição na turma.

O professor da primeira aula é sempre o responsável pela distribuição do primeiro ponto da gincana. E eu aposto qualquer coisa como Mike fez um de seus cálculos propositalmente errados.

Não fui eu quem começou esta espécie de rito de passagem. Quando eu entrei, o próprio Comandante Schwartz é quem aplicava aquela gincana. Logo no primeiro sábado do ano, os novos cadetes eram acordados meia hora antes do previsto, obrigados a se vestirem com pressa e ir para o pátio, onde uma verdadeira arena estaria montada.

Eu apenas herdei a tradição de organizar aquela disputa. Porque sim, era uma disputa e o vencedor receberia como prêmio um passeio. Ou melhor, O passeio. Um vôo dentro de um dos caças, pilotado, claro, por mim.

Nunca fui um homem de me vangloriar dos meus próprios feitos, mas sei reconhecer aquilo no que sou bom. E voar é minha especialidade. Sou o melhor piloto de toda força aérea e sei que isso não é pouca coisa.

– Eu pensei em algumas coisas interessantes - Dan começou - como provas de agilidade desde cedo. Em vez de testarmos as mais diversas habilidades deles, vamos testar a paciência.

– Continue. - as idéias dela são sempre surpreendentes. Formada em psicologia, a Tenente Harris é especialista em experiências cognitivas do governo. E isso é tudo o que sabemos da sua função nas Forças Armadas.

– Deixaremos os novos cadetes cansados. Correria a manhã toda, provas de velocidade na terra e na água...

– E onde a paciência deles entra nessa correria toda? - perguntei animado, tentando convencer a mim mesmo que era pela criatividade da minha amiga e não pela possibilidade de ver o tal Pada-boy de sunga ou suando em suas roupas de treinamento.

– Depois que eles estiverem fisicamente cansados, vai chegar a sua vez de entrar em ação e ser o Capitão Filho-da-Puta Ackles. - ela acrescentou com ironia na voz - Quando for quase meio dia, mudamos a prova. Colocamos cada cadete sobre um caixote. Com os braços esticados para frente. Nada de flexionar joelhos, tirar os pés das marcas do caixote ou abaixar os braços. E tudo isso com você sendo "gentil" com cada um.

Não pude evitar erguer uma das sobrancelhas. Aquilo beirava a crueldade. Bom, apenas beirava... Preparamos o relatório para o comandante, listando tudo o que seria preciso para a gincana e quando nos despedimos eu olhei mais uma vez a pasta vermelha. Finalmente eu saberia todos os detalhes da vida do Pada-boy.

O tenente Rosenbaum andou no pequeno tablado diante dos novos alunos. Todos permaneciam em silêncio, tensos, sem saber o que esperar da primeira manhã toda dedicada ao estudo da física.

O professor pegou o pincel atômico e escreveu no quadro em letras grandes: MIKE.

– É, isso mesmo. Este é o meu nome. Minha identidade secreta. Infelizmente vocês só poderão me chamar assim quando me convidarem para uma cerveja no fim de semana. Aqui dentro eu tenho que assumir uma personalidade quase neurótica conhecida como Tenente Rosenbaum. Mas não se assustem, eu costumo não morder. Pelo menos não mordo nada que tenha barba.

A turma gargalhou. O tenente Rosenbaum tinha um jeito de falar que ganhava a confiança dos alunos de imediato. Não se colocava como superior, apesar de deixar claro, a medida que passava a matéria, que gostava de respeito e de concentração.

Física Aplicada e Cálculo Diferencial Integral não eram matérias fáceis, mas o jovem professor parecia transformar tudo em brincadeira e aos poucos os números e letras começavam a fazer sentido.

Foram três horários seguidos, nos quais Rosenbaum pôde notar quais alunos dariam problema e quais ficariam nas mãos de Ackles. Após passar um exercício parcialmente complicado, ele circulou pela sala dando uma ou outra explicação para os alunos que apresentavam dificuldades e dúvidas.

Foi só nesse momento que ele reparou no filho do major. Sentado na última cadeira, ao lado da janela, o rapaz resolvia o cálculo rapidamente enquanto cantarolava alguma coisa.

O tenente sorriu do jeito despreocupado do rapaz e se aproximou para checar se ele estava de fato concentrado no problema ou se rabiscava apenas o caderno fingindo fazer o que ele havia mandado.

Jared estava na última linha do problema, com a resposta quase pronta. Escrevia rápido enquanto cantarolava um trecho de Eye of the Tigger. A música não lhe saía da cabeça desde a noite anterior.

Então, tudo fez sentido para o professor. Sabia que o rosto do filho do major não lhe era estranho, mas de uniforme, o cabelo agora mais curto, não o reconheceu de imediato. Parou de andar e olhou por cima do ombro de Jared e observou, curioso, como o cálculo estava quase resolvido em tempo recorde.

– Senhor! – exclamou Jared quando percebeu o tenente parado ao seu lado – Ia mesmo chamá-lo. Tem um pequeno problema na terceira incógnita. Ela deveria ser isolada ou ter seu sinal invertido. Só assim o cálculo dá o resultado inteiro para a variável.

Rosenbaum sorriu. Finalmente alguém havia percebido a pegadinha no cálculo.

– Excelente, cadete! E começa agora a corrida em busca do primeiro vôo! – anunciou em voz alta, de forma solene.


	5. The crew

**CAPÍTULO V**

**The Crew**

Eu estava com lama até a altura da cintura mais ou menos. Não era a melhor temperatura do mundo, mas com certeza estava longe de ser a mais agradável. Minha cabeça doía um pouco e eu já estava ofegante. _Jensen Ackles._ Maldito nome. Acho que ele realmente não sabia que com um sorriso daquele conseguiria o que queria. Ele nos fez correr tanto e nadar num rio lameado por mais de duas horas somente para ver quem era o mais rápido. Acho que ele tinha um prazer sádico naquilo.

- Lafferty! - Sua voz era alta, seu timbre além de imperar nos ouvidos de todos os cadetes, ainda surgia nos momentos em que estávamos mais cansados. James, coitado, faltava pouco para desistir de subir aquele muro apenas segurando uma corda. - Isso é uma corda estática talabarte. Suporta em torno de 270kg de carga, não são os cabelos de uma moça chamada Rapunzel! - O capitão zombava. - Mexa-se!

Tenente Rosenbaum estava por lá também, ele não parecia ser tão durão como Capitão Ackles, mas também não fazia nada para impedi-lo. O muro tinha cerca de 5 metros de altura e eu já estava no topo, passando para o outro lado. Meu corpo pesava toneladas a mais do que eu estava acostumado.

Haviam restado apenas 10 cadetes. No início, mais de 30, foram reduzindo-se conforme as etapas da tal gincana. Eu, Ashmore e James ainda resistíamos junto com os demais soldados. Mas esava cada vez pior e eu não queria me sentir especial, mas o Capitão Ackles parecia estar particularmente pegando no meu pé. Claro que se isso realmente fosse a realidade, o motivo estaria bem óbvio.

- Padalecki! - Foi só eu pensar nisso que a voz dele ecoou nos meus ouvidos. - Só porque o seu pai é Major não pense que vai receber algum tipo de tratamento diferenciado. - Ele se aproximou mais de mim para falar enquanto eu finalizava a descida do muro. Eu estava a ponto de socá-lo.

- Não estava esperando mesmo, senhor. - Eu disse num tom baixo.

- Respondeu alguma coisa? - Ele perguntou provocando. Ergui o queixo pra não mostrar fraqueza, porém não tive coragem de encará-lo nos olhos. Por mais que eu fosse mais alto que ele, naquele momento não fazia nenhuma diferença.

- Não, senhor. - Disse alto, firme.

Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto e se aproximou do meu ouvido, falando de uma maneira que apenas eu pudesse ouvir.

- Independente do seu pai ser Major ou você ser ótimo chupando alguém, vai ser tratado igual a qualquer outro aqui dentro. - Se antes eu não tinha coragem de encará-lo, agora muito menos. Mal pude acreditar que ele teve a ousadia de me dizer aquilo. Por outro lado, fiquei surpreso que ele ao menos não fosse negar o que aconteceu.

Meu coração tentava voltar a bater normalmente no momento em que ele se afastou dando mais ordens conforme os outros cadetes iam terminando a tarefa de subir pelo muro.

Eu estava sujo, cansado, mas nunca daria a ele o gostinho de dizer que o filho do Major havia desistido. Limpei o suor do rosto – que também estava sujo – e percebi uma pequena ardência no sobrecílio. Foi então que percebi que estava sangrando. Tudo bem, não era nada demais, mas a Tenente Harris cochichou para o primeiro-tenente Welling alguma coisa sobre mim, pois falavam olhando para mim.

Continuei parado ouvindo as instruções da última prova da gincana. Ackles falava sem parar e, sinceramente, parecia se divertir com o sofrimento de todos. Atrás de onde estávamos podia se ver um grande gramado. Rosenbaum ia colocando caixotes de madeira, dez no total, um para cada um de nós. Eu já havia desistido de tentar adivinhar do que as provas se tratavam. Até meu cérebro estava esgotado.

- Cadetes! - Ackles andava entre os soldados e agora parecia se divertir mais do que em qualquer outro momento da gincana. - Cada um de vocês irá subir em um desses caixotes. Podem escolher. - Ackles dizia e eu escolhi o primeiro da fila no canto esquerdo, O sol já estava quase se pondo. - Welling! - Ele chamou o Primeiro-tenente para que ficasse do lado oposto onde ele estava, como se estivessem nos vigiando.

Tenente Harris, de longe, sorria apesar de tentar conter. Eu ficava mesmo imaginando o quanto esse pessoal deveria se divertir as custas dos novatos. Respirei fundo e me concentrei na voz do Capitão.

- Estiquem os braços a frente do corpo. - Ele dizia e todos nós obedecemos. - E agora fiquem aí. - Ele finalizou quase rindo. - O primeiro que deixar um ou os dois braços caírem, se baixarem um centímetro, se desmaiarem, caírem, estão fora. - Que ótimo, pensei, uma prova de resistência.

**x.x.x.x**

- Está apostando em quem? - Primeiro-tenente Thomas Welling conversava com Elta Danneel Harris, a Segunda-tenente.

- Mas é claro que o filho do Major não vai sair daí até que ele não seja o último. - A ruiva respondeu confiante. - Ele deve ter uma responsabilidade enorme.

- Também estou apostando nele. - Welling respondeu sorrindo enquanto via de longe um Jared concentrado, mas claramente cansado. - Deve estar todo mundo no pé dele, família, amigos, pessoas ao redor... Deve ser o inferno isso.

- Eu não invejo a responsabilidade dele. - Harris respondeu cruzando os braços. - Especialmente porque o Capitão desse pelotão é o Ackles. Ele não vai deixar esse garoto em paz.

- Acho que tivemos prova disso o dia todo. - Mike se aproximava dos outros dois conversando. - Mas Padalecki parece ter mesmo levado para o lado pessoal, porque não teve como não perceber o quanto Ackles resolveu ficar no pé dele.

- Pode soar cruel, mas essa é que é a parte divertida. - Tom completou e os três riram.

**x.x.x.x**

Esse filho da puta era bonito pra caralho. Olhei ele por todos os ângulos enquanto ele estava lá, parado, vulnerável, com os braços estendidos e o sol sumindo cada vez mais. Até sujo daquele jeito me fazia ter vontade de arrancá-lo dali, tirar a roupa dele e _acabar com ele_ ali mesmo, em frente a todos. Mordi o lábio pra segurar a vontade de morder os dele.

- Ashmore! - Andei na direção do loiro não tão alto e que já estava mesmo com uma cara de quem estava procurando qualquer motivo para desistir. - Você deve estar se achando muito foda por estar aqui, não é mesmo? - Eu lembrava da ficha dele perfeitamente. - Pra quem reprovou no reste de direção três vezes... - Eu ri alto tentando desconcentrá-lo. Senti que ele ficou sem graça de todos estarem ouvindo aquilo. - Passar na prova de admissão da Força Aérea deve ser um feito e tanto pra um perdedor feito você.

De uma certa distância, olhei para Padalecki para ver se ele estava aflito esperando a vez dele ou se ao menos sentiu-se ofendido pelo colega. Mas ele apenas cerrou ainda mais os pulsos, pareceu ficar com raiva.

- Ou até mesmo você, Lafferty... - Agora eu realmente quase gargalhei, pois seus joelhos tremeram ao ouvir minha voz ao lado dele. Era de se esperar mesmo que ele ficasse com medo do que eu tinha pra falar. Esse sim tinha um belo passado negro. - Você é o cara que saía com caras na escola, não é? - Ele ficou vermelho e era perceptível mesmo por baixo de toda aquela sujeito no rosto e da barba começando a crescer. - Quer dizer, parece que você não é muito fã de meninas, não é? - Me aproximei mais dele – Toma cuidado aqui... - Falei perto do ouvido dele. - Pode ter outros caras que também partilham dessa sua preferência.

Mal precisei terminar de falar e ele baixou um dos braços, exausto. Ouvi de longe Tom, Mike e Dan esboçarem algo como 'uuhh', como se não estivessem esperando por aquilo. Lafferty foi o primeiro a sair fora e eu apenas ri, praticamente gritando no ouvido dele.

- FORA! - Passei a língua pelos lábios quando percebi que era a vez de Padalecki. Esse sim, eu tinha realmente muitas coisas pra falar pra ele.

Antes de chegar muito perto, comecei a assoviar "Eye of the Tiger" conforme me aproximava devagar dele, apreciando cada segundo de pânico que imaginei estar crescendo dentro dele. Era extremamente excitante enlouquecê-lo, eu já estava prevendo todo futuro dele ali. Ele ia ter que _"nadar no seco"_ pra conseguir o que quer que fosse. Ele talvez tivesse dado o azar de ter caído no meu batalhão.

- Padalecki. - Eu disse o nome dele devagar, como se aproveitasse cada segundo, cada sílaba daquele sobrenome. - Ou você prefere que te chame de "o filho do Major"? - Eu ri, ele nada respondeu, pareceu concentrado. Analisei-o dos pés a cabeça. Ele estava sujo, claro, depois de tudo que mandei que eles fizessem, era natural que ele estivesse. O sol já estava praticamente posto e o vento começava a bater gelado, mas ele não se moveu, olhava o horizonte e eu daria qualquer coisa pra saber o que ele estava pensando.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em algo pra dizer, vi Ashmore e mais dois cadetes caindo exaustos no chão. Eu sorri e Tom, Dan e Mike andaram até eles, pois pareciam que eles precisavam de ajuda para andar.

Mais alguns minutos, e o restante dos cadetes também desistiu, sobrando apenas Padalecki e um outro soldado que parecia firme, Chad Lindberg.

Diquei de frente para Jared, tentando buscar seus olhos ou que, de alguma maneira, ele olhasse pra mim, mas ele se mantinha firme. O cenho franzido e o olhar fixo no horizonte. Cheguei perto do ouvido dele e não resisti tocar no assunto.

- Estou cada vez mais descobrindo seus talentos. O que mais você sabe fazer? Além de dançar e... bom, pagar boquete pra desconhecidos em banheiros de bares? - Sorri ao ver que consegui desconcentrá-lo um pouco, pois ele engoliu a seco. Vi seu pomo de Adão se mover ao longo de sua garganta.

- Segundo você, eu fui muito bem na minha tarefa. - Ouvi ele responder num tom malcriado, baixinho, como se quisesse provocar mesmo. Em compensação seus braços permaneciam eretos e imóveis, mesmo depois daquele dia torturante.

- Está mesmo fazendo questão de ganhar esta prova, não é? - Provoquei ainda mais. - Está com medo que o cadete Lindberg ganhe o vôo ou está com ciúmes de me deixar sozinho com ele?

Ele não respondeu, apenas deu um sorrisinho pretensioso de canto. Ele era realmente muito autoconfiante e sabia que eu estava totalmente na dele. Foi quando me dei conta de que meu excesso de atenção com ele poderia demonstrar exatamente isso: o meu nível de interesse por ele ser muito grande. Tudo bem, era só mesmo atração. Eu só queria jogar ele na minha cama logo, acho que assim que eu fizesse isso, essa fixação por ele logo passaria.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse continuar, Lindberg desistiu e caiu da caixa, acho que ele quase desmaiou, pois não conseguia levantar sozinho.

Num total de três horas, Jared foi o vencedor da gincana e eu não teria escolha senão levá-lo para dar um passeio em um dos caças da Força Aérea. Sim, eu tinha ficado um pouco feliz que tinha sido ele, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco frustrado, queria er motivos pra acabar com a paciencia dele durante toda aquela semana, mas agora ele deveria mesmo estar confiante.

Ele desceu do caixote e bateu continência segurando o sorriso cansado. Retribui com um sorriso de canto.

- Dispensado, cadete. - Respondi e ele não comemorou visivelmente, mas sei que internamente ele estava pulando e com certeza morrendo de vontade de jogar na minha cara.

Isso estava ficando tão divertido que eu mal podia me conter. Pedi discretamente para que Tom o levasse para a enfermaria para que White desse um olhada no corte que vi no sobrecílio dele. Na verdade, eu é quem queria acompanhar, mas iriam achar estranho que eu fizesse isso, até porque não é do meu feitio e, por causa disso, iam falar mesmo que ele estava recebendo atendimento diferenciado.

**x.x.x.x**

- Está ardendo? - A enfermeira Jamie White passava um algodão umedecido com algum medicamente sobre o corte que eu tinha no sobrecílio.

- Não, está tudo bem, - Respondi sincero. Eu estava sentado sob um maca ainda sujo.

- Ótimo. Preciso que você tome um banho e volte aqui para fazermos um curativo. - Ela disse tranquila, eu pensei em dizer que achava desnecessário, mas eu não queria começar criando caso, até porque o Primeiro-tenente Welling estava na porta.

- Obrigado, enfermeira. - Respondi assim que desci da maca. - Vou fazer isso agora mesmo. - Bati continência em respeito e ela retribuiu. Percebi a troca longa de olhares entre ela e o primeiro-tenente, que repetiu meu gesto.

Ele me acompanhou pelo corredor até o dormitório. Parecia querer puxar conversa mas eu estava um pouco longe, estava pensando em Ackles. Eu estava me sentindo tão bem comigo mesmo por fazer ele engolir aquele orgulho imbecil que tinha vontade de... não sei. Não sei do que! Eu spo sei que queria esfregar na cara dele o quanto eu era bom e o quanto ele teria que me respeitar por mim mesmo e não por causa do meu pai. Estava mesmo ali pra me provar pra ele.

- Parabéns pelas provas, cadete. - A voz de Tom Welling me fez voltar à realidade.

- Obrigado, senhor. - Respondi orgulhoso de mim mesmo até porque ele era alguém importante lá dentro.

- Mas Ackles não largará do seu pé. - Ele riu enquanto parávamos na porta do meu dormitório.

- Isso não será um problema, senhor. - Respondi da maneira mais sincera e humilde que consegui, mas minha vontade era mesmo dizer 'foda-se ele'.

- Boa noite, cadete. - Ele bateu continência com um sorriso divertido, talvez imaginando que Ackles encontrou alguém a altura de suas expectativas, eu respondi a altura, mesmo imundo de lama.

Entrei em meu dormitório e logo fui cercado por alguns dos meus companheiros, curiosos.

- Ei, Padalecki... Como está? - James foi o primeiro a perguntar enquanto eu começava a tirar a roupa suja.

- Estou bem. - Respondi sincero. - Cansado, lógico, mas estou ótimo. Estou feliz de ter conseguido.

- Cara, você foi muito bem, parabéns! - Ashmore falou ao se aproximar devagar, ainda parecia debilitado. - Capitão Ackles é o cara mais filho da puta de todos os tempos!

- O cara faz mesmo jus a fama. - Respondi rindo, sabendo muito bem o que se escondia por trás daquela máscara de vilão. - Ele foi terrível com todos nós, mas acho que só faz parte mesmo do trabalho dele, ele quer mesmo que sejamos os melhores.

- É, mas ele exagera na humilhação. - Lafferty disse certamente lembrando do que o Capitão havia dito a ele.

- Deixe pra lá. - Respondi enquanto pegava minhas coisas a fim de ir para o banheiro, tomar uma ducha e tentar relaxar porque o dia seria difícil amanhã. - É bom que assim nos acostumaremos, até porque ele é o responsável pelo nosso batalhão, não vamos nos livrar dele.

Saí do dormitório rumando para os banheiros enquanto o pessoal ainda conversava por alguns minutos antes de deitar. Eu estava mais do que determinado a provar para o Capitão que eu era merecedor de estar ali.

**x.x.x.x**

Duas batidas na minha porta. Eu mais ou menos conhecia aquele tom, aquelas batidas. Eu já estava em meu quarto vestindo apenas uma slipper branca com uma camiseta simples da mesma cor. Estava na cama lendo um livro que recém havia comprado, sobre engenharia aeronáutica.

Abri a porta e, como já sabia que seria alguém familiar, o Tenente-Coronel Misha Collins estava parado à minha frente, como se pedisse espaço para entrar.

- Boa noite, Coronel. - Bati continência mesmo vestido daquela forma. Ele não retribuiu, apenas sorriu de canto passando a língua pelos lábios. Eu conhecia aquele olhar.

- Ah Ackles... - Ele começou num sussurro, entrando em meu quarto mesmo sem ser convidado. Ele ainda vestia o uniforme de gala, devido a sessão solene a portas fechadas que houve na base naquele dia. - Não consigo me livrar de você...

Não respondi, sabia porque ele estava ali. Fechei a porta e suspirei deixando a diplomacia e as formalidades de lado. Aquilo era bom, mas já estava perdendo a graça.

- É assim que funciona pra você? - Comecei um pouco impaciente. - Você quer trepar, vem aqui e me procura. Pensei que eu era Capitão da Força Aérea e não garoto de programa.

- Desde quando você faz esse draminha? - Collins estava sempre tornando tudo simples demais, acho que o cargo fazia ele pensar que todo mundo 'trabalhava' pra ele. Ele já estava tirando a roupa, mas eu queria mais é que ele fosse embora. - Vamos logo com isso, estou morrendo de tesão e com saudades de você.

Ele se aproximou e me beijou. Correspondi, eu não estava fazendo nada mesmo. E eu já sabia do que ele gostava, não era difícil agradá-lo. O cara gostava mesmo de ser passivo. Pra mim não era nenhum trabalho árduo comer aquela bundinha. O beijo dele não era dos melhores, mas me excitava... e ele sempre me chupava, então... Por que não?

Senti que ele passou o braço pelas minhas costas e trancou a porta. Eu queria sempre terminar com aquilo, mas assim que a boca dele começou a beijar o meu peite e descer pela minha barriga até chegar no lugar que de fato me interessava, eu desisti de tentar impedí-lo.

Pensei em Padalecki, acho que até murmurei um _"Pada-Boy"_ mas não lembro direito, ele não deve nem ter escutado. Era uma boa estratégia, talvez gozar pensando naquele moreno alto seria uma boa pedida, até porque com certeza eu iria terminar a noite comendo meu _"chefe"._


	6. Influences

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Influences**

Acordei mais cedo do que meus companheiros de dormitório. Eram mais ou menos 5 da manhã e eu não conseguia dormir mais. O que era estranho, uma vez que eu estava exausto por causa do dia anterior. Acho que era a ansiedade de voar num caça... com Jensen... Não, aquilo tinha que acabar, o que eu iria fazer? Ele era Capitão da Força Aérea, era basicamente meu chefe e... Eu só pensava em jogá-lo na cama.

Eu precisava pegar o ar gelado da manhã pra me desfazer desses pensamentos. Abri a porta e senti o gelo cortando meu rosto. Não que fosse algo bom, era ruim sentir aquilo rachando a sua pele mas ao menos me distraía de pensamentos inapropriados. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, eu vestia apenas um short com uma camiseta simples branca.

Do outro lado do dormitório, pude ver alguém. Achei que era o único acordado, mas pelo jeito não. O sol nem havia nascido ainda, mas o céu já estava púrpura, quando observei bem o homem branco, com os cabelos negros colocar o quepe branco e sair andando até a saída dos dormitórios, pensei o quão estranho aquilo estava soando, mas eu ainda não conhecia os hábitos dos membros da Força Aérea, então resolvi não especular.

Era melhor eu voltar pro dormitório, logo o alarme iria soar e eu precisava estar pronto. Precisava de outro banho, arrumar minhas roupas e minha cama. Hoje eu iria voar.

**x.x.x.x**

- Pelotão! - Eu já estava ficando sem garganta de tanto gritar com aqueles moleques. - Sentido. - A parte boa é que ao menos todos eles me obedeciam e estavam parados, estáticos em fila, mesmo depois de duas horas de exercícios físicos com Primeiro-Tenente Welling.

Passei por Padalecki e senti aquele cheiro de loção de barba. Ele permanecia com a coluna ereta e olhando pra frente. Não consegui conter o riso ao ficar ao lado dele.

- Cadete! - Gritei em seu ouvido.

- Senhor! - Ele respondeu no mesmo tom, sem me encarar.

- Isso aqui está parecendo um baile de formatura pra você?

- Não, senhor! - Ele respondeu firme.

- Por que então, soldado, você está usando loção pós barba? - Perguntei e ele se calou, como se estivesse procurando uma boa resposta, mas é claro que eu não o deixaria falar. - Por acaso você está vendo alguma mulher aqui para impressionar?

- Não, senhor. - Foi a resposta dele e a essa altura todos já prestavam atenção naquele pequeno espaço entre as fileiras.

- Se vocês estão pensando que estão aqui para ficarem bonitinhos dentro daquele uniforme branco, estão mais do que enganados. - Saí de perto de Padalecki e comecei a andar entre as fileiras. - Estão aqui para servirem o seu país e estarem prontos quando precisarem de vocês! Isso aqui não é colônia de férias! - Gritei ainda mais alto e percebi que minha voz fez eco.

- Capitão. - Ouvi ao longe alguém me chamar, Quando me virei, percebi que era a voz do Comandante Schwartz.

Andei até onde estavam e, impecavelmente, bati continência quando fiquei de frente pra ele. Percebi que, com ele, estavam o Secretário Michael Donley e o Chefe de Estado Maior, General Mark Welsh III.

- Como estão as coisas? - Ele perguntou de maneira mais informal.

- Muito bem, esse batalhão já está em serviço há uma semana. - Respondi até orgulhoso, meus batalhões geralmente eram os que se destacavam. E ainda não houveram desistências, mas era cedo.

- Precisamos fazer uma reunião pois quero a sua opinião. - O comandante dizia enquanto olhava o batalhão alinhado. - Estamos comprando novos aviões e queremos a sua opinião na parte mecânica, em conjunto com o Tenente Rosenbaum. Vocês dois são os melhores especialistas que temos.

- Claro, será um prazer. - Eu respondi tranquilamente, não deixando transparecer o quanto eu estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Isso era o começo pra subir de posto lá dentro e, quem sabe, chegar a Major em alguns anos. Eu sabia que não seria agora, me achariam jovem demais, mas era um começo.

Bati continência ao me despedir dos três. Ao longe vi ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o Tenente-Coronel Collins, que esperava pelos três. Logo senti que o fato deles estarem ali falando comigo tinha o dedo dele no meio. Não gostei de sentir aquilo. Não queria saber dessas coisas de influência, não me interessavam, queria meus próprios méritos. Fechei a cara quando ele me olhou com aquele sorrisinho de canto insuportável.

Não olhei de volta para o batalhão, andei na direção de Tom e Mike e apenas gritei enquanto andávamos.

- Dispensados.

Os garotos todos pareciam aliviados, nem precisei olhar pra eles pra perceber. Fui andando em silêncio, apesar da conversa animada de Mike e Tom, até o hangar onde eu iria preparar o avião para levar Jared. Um F-16C Falcon, um dos melhores caças do mundo e que apenas poucos pilotos, inclusive eu, tinham autorização para pilotar.

**x.x.x.x**

A aula de Meteorologia com o Terceiro-Tenente Jason Manns estava bastante interessante. Não sei se era porque eu realmente gostava e já havia estudado muito a respeito, mas eu realmente consegui me desligar do mundo lá fora e prestar atenção apenas na aula.

Ashmore, que estava sentado ao meu lado, resolveu puxar conversa na hora do pequeno intervalo que Manns nos deu.

- Você viu só? - Aaron começava me olhando daquele jeito engraçado, como se fosse me dar alguma super notícia. - Viu quem estava no pátio hoje cedo?

- Vi sim. - Respondi sem muita animação, conhecia todos eles, com exceção de um deles, que estava mais ao longe acompanhando o Secretário e o Chefe de Estado Maior. - Por que?

- Por que acha que eles estavam aqui? - Ele perguntou realmente curioso. Puxei um dos meus livros sobre a matéria e comecei a folhear.

- Sinceramente não sei, eles estavam conversando com o Capitão Ackles. - Tremi ao dizer o nome dele. - Não conhecia aquele outro que estava acompanhando Donley e Welsh. - Nem me dei conta da falta de formalidade ao me referir a eles.

- Era o Tenente-Coronel Collins. - Aaron respondeu animado. - Dizem muitas coisas sobre ele...

- Ah é? Tipo o que? - Agora ele me despertou a curiosidade.

- Dizem que ele... bem... que ele tem casos com alguns militares...

- Sério? - Falei alto, extremamente surpreso. Automaticamente lembrei do homem que havia visto cedo naquela manhã. Era realmente o mesmo, finalmente consegui associar.

- Fala baixo, cara. - Ashmore me repreendeu rindo da minha surpresa, aposto que me julgou ingênuo. - Quer dizer, existem rumores né, mas ele leva maior jeito... Quer dizer, já percebeu o jeito que ele olha?

- Eu não o conheço, nunca ouvi falar dele... Meu pai nunca mencionou. - Eu respondi agora realmente curioso. - Como disse que ele se chamava?

- Tenente-Coronel Collins, Misha Collins. - Aaron respondeu e eu realmente iria guardar aquele nome. Esses escândalos eram sempre, no mínimo, engraçados. Eu nunca liguei muito pra isso, mas é claro que eu preferia que ninguém soubesse que eu gostava de homens. Menos incomodação.

Nem pensei em responder algo e logo o Terceiro-Tenente recomeçou a aula. Antes eu estava atento porque a aula estava tão interessante que nada iria me tirar a concentração. No entanto, agora eu tinha algo no que pensar para me distrair completamente.

**x.x.x.x**

Já era hora do almoço e o avião já estava pronto. O caça tinha espaço para apenas dois pilotos, no caso, eu e Jared agora. Eu já havia feito todos os ajustes no avião, estava apenas esperando que Padalecki terminasse a aula e pudesse se preparar. Eu iria fazer uma preparação básica com ele no começo, não iríamos voar alto, mas ainda assim a velocidade do caça e a altura em que iríamos voar não era a mesma de aviões comuns. Muitos cadetes e até mesmo pilotos já haviam passado mal, desmaiado no ar ou até mesmo entrado em pânico. Eu realmente esperava que Jared não me desse problemas.

Se bem que, filho de quem era, eu realmente duvido que ele me desse trabalho nesse sentido. Eu terminei de vestir a roupa. Um macacão verde musgo, equipamentos de segurança, luvas e o um paraquedas de emergência. Peguei a máscara de oxigênio e, quando saí da sala de preparação, dois enormes olhos azuis me encaravam fechando a porta antes que eu pudesse sair.

- O que está fazendo aqui ainda? - Perguntei sem paciência.

- Já está arredio? - Collins respondeu rindo e colocando as mãos nos bolsos. - Vai levar o filho do Padalecki?

- Por que fez aquilo hoje de manhã? - Eu não queria falar de Jared com ele, ele poderia perceber algo. Logo mudei de assunto porque tinha acabado de lembrar porque eu estava puto com ele. - Eu não gosto dessas palhaçadas, eu não gosto de te dever favores!

- De que está falando? - Ele franziu o cenho sem entender. - Só porque te chamaram para reunião acha que foi por minha causa?

- E não foi? - Respondi, desafiando. - Por que o Secretário de Defesa estaria aqui falando comigo sobre design de novos caças?

- Porque você é o engenheiro-chefe desta base, seu imbecil. - Ele respondeu ofendido. - Não estou lhe indicando ou pedindo pra que seja você. Foram eles quem perguntaram quem era o engenheiro qualificado pra isso, é óbvio que seria você!

- E por que não chamou outra pessoa? - Apesar de eu já achar que tinha perdido a razão, não queria me dar por vencido.

- Eu chamei! Ou você não ouviu quando ele falou que Rosenbaum iria te ajudar? - Ele não estava exaltado, parecia apenas explicar de maneira firme quando de repente se aproximou de mim. Senti sua respiração perto do meu rosto.

- Eu não quero ficar com rabo preso com ninguém nem aqui e nem em lugar nenhum. - Respondi num tom baixo, já não vendo mais lados para onde me fiar. - E nós precisamos parar de nos ver.

- Eu vou te ver o quanto eu quiser. - Ele abriu um sorriso pretensioso. A parte mais bonita dele. - Sei que você também quer...

- Quem disse? - Respondi rindo. Aquele cara realmente estava se achando mais do que realmente era.

- Espere um pouco... - Ele se afastou e riu como se tivesse descoberto algo. - Você está com outra pessoa? - Não consegui disfarçar a surpresa quando ele disse isso. Não respondi nada, apenas arqueei as sobrancelhas tentando não dar importância pra aquilo. - Está interessado em algum soldadinho? - Ele riu alto, debochando.

- Pra você sempre tem que ter um motivo pra tudo, não é? - Respondi distraído enquanto ajustava a máscara de oxigênio. - Eu transo com você quando estou a fim.

- Você realmente acha que tem esse poder todo, não é? - Ele respondeu se afastando, já indo em direção a porta. - Não me provoque. - Ele disse enquanto saía e eu simplesmente revirei os olhos.

Ele era um idiota. Acho que nem a mulher dele aguentava isso direito, coitada. Deve ser mesmo frustrante casar assim com alguém que a gente não ama só pra fazer uma média.

Abri a porta pra sair, estava ainda pensando sobre isso, mas levei um susto ao ver uma _muralha_ vestida com o mesmo macacão verde que estava bem na minha frente, bloqueando minha passagem.

- Desculpe, Capitão. - Padalecki disse um pouco sem graça, me dando espaço para passar. - Disseram para eu vir aqui, que você iria finalizar meus equipamentos.

- Pegue aquelas coisas ali. - Apontei a mochila com o paraquedas e alguns cintos, insignias e a máscara de oxigênio que eu teria que ajustar pra ele. Algumas cordas e botas pretas de combate.

- Sim, senhor. - Ele disse dirigindo-se para onde indiquei. Quando saí do hangar, vi que uma pequena multidão de cadetes havia se formado em frente ao avião. Todos eles olhavam, admirados, embasbacados, como se aquilo fosse a realização de um sonho coletivo. O pelotão de veteranos abastecia o avião e fazia os último ajustes. Um deles me entregou uma prancheta com as previsões do tempo e como estaria o clima "lá em cima".

- Tudo pronto, Ackles? - Collins me perguntou olhando o avião de longe.

- Tudo. - Respondi sem tirar os olhos da prancheta. - Padalecki fez os treinamentos? - Perguntei voltando-me para Rosenbaum.

- Fez, foi rapidamente, mas ele pareceu aprender rápido e alguns ele já conhecia. - Mike respondeu enquanto se aproximava de mim, parecia que ele queria me dizer algo em segredo.

- O que foi? - Perguntei fingindo certo desinteresse, quase num sussurro, enquanto Collins explicava distraidamente algumas coisas sobre o caça à alguns cadetes curiosos e atentos.

- Você e o Collins continuam...? - Mike perguntou escolhendo as palavras, eu apenas ri de canto.

- Não consigo me livrar dele, essa é que é a verdade. - Respondi finalmente tirando os olhos da prancheta e das anotações que fiz. - Acho que estou amarrado com ele até o fim da minha carreira.

- Quem manda ser bom de cama. - Rosenbaum riu e eu apenas olhei de canto pra ele. Essas brincadeirinhas sem graça.

- Você sabe que estou querendo terminar essa história já faz alguns meses, mas ele não entende. - Respondi ajustando as cordas de segurança ao macacão. - Eu estava muito a fim dele no começo, mas depois vi que não tinha futuro. E o fato dele me tratar feito um garoto de programa de irrita profundamente.

- Collins não está onde está a toa. Ele sempre consegue o que quer, tome cuidado Jensen. - Mike me advertiu mas eu não via as coisas daquela forma. Misha havia sido um bom piloto e agora era um excelente Tenente-Coronel, em termos de profissão, ele era referência na área. Mas, como já havia pensado na noite anterior, já estava perdendo a graça.

- Padalecki! - Chamei pelo moreno alto que estava demorando para voltar.

- Estou pronto, senhor. - Ele me respondeu e quando me virei para olhar pra ele, ele já estava praticamente pronto. Realmente ele sabia como usar todos aqueles equipamentos, provavelmente seu pai o ensinara tudo.

- Preciso ajustar seu oxigênio. - Eu disse me dirigindo até ele. Jared ficou de costas pra mim e no momento em que toquei em seus ombros para colocar parte da máscara, senti meu sangue ferver. De onde eu estava, podia ver sua nuca e pensei em fazer algum comentário, mas era imprudente demais, até porque alguém poderia ouvir.

Ele definitivamente precisava cortar aquele cabelo todo. Cheirava bem demais e, por um momento, senti vontade de correr os dedos por eles e puxar, bem forte, só pra escutar ele...

- Ackles. - A voz de Misha Collins interrompeu meus pensamentos. Ainda bem, diga-se de passagem. - Sua decolagem está autorizada.

- Vamos. - Bati de leve no ombro de Jared e então ele me seguiu até a porta de entrada do caça.

**x.x.x.x**

Eu já tinha ouvido todas as histórias a respeito. Meu pai tinha me contado tantas e tantas vezes que eu as vezes me sentia parte de algumas delas e conhecia as sensações como se estivesse vivenciado. Mas era tudo diferente.

Quando entrei naquele caça, a máscara de oxigênio cobria meu sorriso. Ainda bem, pois seria um pouco infantil se eles vissem como eu estava. O capitão estava sério, concentrado e entrou pra pilotar logo depois de mim. Ele tirou a máscara apenas para me explicar alguns comandos, algumas válvulas e botões que porventura eu fosse precisar usar. Mas aquilo tudo eu já conhecia decor, era parecido com alguns simuladores que meu pai já havia me ensinado a mexer.

- Não retire sua máscara. - Jensen repetia, lá pela terceira vez. - O ar da altura em que vamos voar é rarefeito por causa da pressão atmosférica.

- Certo, Capitão – Respondi novamente, é claro que eu já sabia de tudo aquilo, mas entendia a preocupação dele afinal, o fato de eu estar lá dentro e naquela situação era responsabilidade dele. - Mas porque o nosso traje tem que ser hermético? - Perguntei, já que ele havia dito que não voaríamos tão alto. Imaginei se tratar de, no máximo 12 mil metros.

- Porque vamos voar a 19 mil metros. - Ele respondeu tranquilamente, mas eu arregalei os olhos. Admito que senti um pouco de medo. - E você sabe que a essa altitude a máscara apenas não é suficiente e nem a cabine pressurizada.

- Mas... - não queria demonstrar que estava com medo de verdade. - Pensei que voaríamos de 9 mil a 12 mil metros apenas.

- Está com medo? - Ele provocou.

- Não. - Respondi imediatamente sem pensar muito.

- Logo você poderá estar pilotando um desses sozinho. - Ele disse, até simpático, enquanto ajustava algumas válvulas, dando partida no motor do caça e o posicionando para decolagem.

- Espero que sim. - Respondi tentando não parecer um garoto de onze anos. - Ainda estarei dentro de um F-22 Raptor. - Eu disse, sem conseguir me conter. Pude ouvir ele rir um pouco.

- Esse vai demorar um pouco mais. - Ele disse pretensioso, eu sabia que ele era o único piloto ativo que poderia entrar num daqueles em caso de guerra ou até mesmo se precisasse pilotar aquele caça. Uma honra com certeza. - Ou já está querendo logo ocupar o meu lugar?

- Não senhor. - Respondi rapidamente, mas logo percebi que ele estava brincando.

- Você sabe que esses caças ultrapassam a velocidade do som, não é? - Ele disse e eu apenas assenti com a cabeça. - Então, por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira e não aperte em nenhum lugar sem eu mandar. Se der algum problema, eu te aviso e vamos ejetar o assento.

- E provavelmente vamos pagar uma conta milionária por destruir um avião-caça da Força Aérea americana. - Eu disse rindo, mas sabia que era verdade.

- Se sentir-se mal, avise. - Ele disse enquanto o jato começava a tomar velocidade. - Mas não pense que vamos descer por causa disso.

Mal deu tempo de eu ouvir o som da risada dele após dizer isso e a força com que o caça atingiu a velocidade foi tamanha que senti minha coluna quase sair de dentro de mim. A sensação era incrível.

Jensen fitava o painel de controle e o pequeno vidro na sua frente que dava plena visão do céu, enquanto subíamos cada vez mais alto, deixando as nuvens para trás. Granizo tocou em nosso vidro e a temperatura caiu bruscamente até o avião estabilizar no céu. Eu mal podia acreditar em que altitude estávamos.

Jensen era completamente maluco. Eu não estava vendo, mas pelo seu olhar, percebi que certamente ele estava sorrindo.

Não conseguiria conversar com ele normalmente, nossas máscaras eram equipadas com uma espécie de rádio onde nos falaríamos como se estivéssemos no telefone, mesmo estando lado a lado, afinal, como ele mesmo havia dito, o caça ultrapassa a velocidade do som.

Jensen estava claramente brincando e assim me fez ficar mais calmo. Ele girava o avião como se estivesse fazendo um tipo de apresentação pública. Eu o escutava ri vez ou outra enquanto nós dois parecíamos duas crianças em uma montanha russa da Disney.

- Onde vamos pousar? - Perguntei, curioso.

- Num porta-aviões na costa do Pacífico, em Miami mais ou menos, mas mar adentro, claro - Ele respondeu. - Vamos ficar lá até reabastecerem o avião e então voltamos.

- Ei, Capitão. - Comecei a dizer antes de podermos ficar em silêncio apenas aproveitando aquele momento. - Obrigado.

- Não me agradeça. - Ele respondeu ainda sério. - Fez por merecer. - Ele disse e me olhando de canto, me senti orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Era a primeira vez aquela semana em que alguém dizia que eu fiz algo por meus próprios méritos, algo que nem de longe, envolvia qualquer facilitação por meio de quem quer que fosse. - Ninguém te trouxe aqui pra passear de caça porque você é filho do Major. Você sozinho chegou até aqui.

Sorri para o céu e, por mais que a viagem fosse curta, foram os melhores trinta minutos de toda a minha vida.


	7. Proving a point

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**Proving a point**

O porta-aviões ancorado ficava em uma das marinas pertencentes a Marinha Americana em uma das praias de Miami. Jensen realizou um pouso perfeito, é claro. Não imaginei diferente. Foi incrível, apesar de não termos conversado muito, trocamos algumas palavras e ele foi simplesmente extraordinário. Nada parecido com o Capitão marrento que eu havia conhecido naquela semana. Ele estava compreensivo, até mesmo engraçado, rindo um pouco e bem mais relaxado.

Descemos do caça depois de alguns segundos para fazer um avião com aquela capacidade parar, algumas pessoas nos cercaram, alguns oficiais da marinha e da própria aeronáutica. Perguntando se estávamos bem, se o voo foi tranquilo e nos ajudando a retirar alguns equipamentos.

- Acho que voou muito alto, Capitão. - Reconheci a voz do "todo-poderoso" General da Força Aérea, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, que veio falar com Jensen, que apenas retribuiu com um sorriso pretensioso. - Voando a 19 mil metros com um cadete? - Ele bateu continência e Jensen respondeu.

- Não é como se você estivesse falando com um piloto que acabou de começar carreira, senhor. - Jensen respondeu confiante.

- Acompanhamos pelo radar... - Jeffrey trazia alguns papéis com a trajetória do caça, pude reconhecer os gráficos de tráfego aéreo. - Seu voo foi perfeito, Ackles.

- Obrigado, senhor. - Jensen agradeceu e eu não não consegui disfarçar que estava me sentindo muito bem por saber que estava em um batalhão comandado por um dos melhores pilotos da academia. - Este é Jared.

- Como está, senhor Morgan? - Falei com um pouco de falta de formalidade. Percebi que Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Como está, garoto? - Jeffrey me respondeu tocando em meu ombro, já familiarizado comigo, me conhecia desde criança.

- Muito bem, senhor. - Respondi e vi que Jensen continuava olhando, porém agora não mais tão surpreendido. Ouvi ele murmurar algo como "é claro que eles já se conhecem".

- Seu pai deve estar orgulhoso. - Ele disse e novamente Ackles parecia bastante incomodado, e não pude negar que eu também. Não queria mais que fizessem menção a meu pai. Me sentia saindo de uma corrida onde minha largada era mais a frente que a do resto dos competidores. Não era isso que eu queria.

Não respondi nada, apenas um sorriso forçado e balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Olhei Jensen de canto e ele estava lá, sisudo, encarando o caça de longe enquanto alguns veteranos o abasteciam.

- Podem ir para um dos cômodos trocarem de roupa. - Jeffrey sinalizou a entrada de algumas cabines onde os marinheiros ficavam quando precisavam passar dias em alto mar. - Podem descansar e comer alguma coisa.

- Obrigada, General Morgan. - Jensen agradeceu e começou a andar, eu sorri para o General e logo tratei de acompanhar Jensen.

**x.x.x.x**

Não era culpa dele, mas eu não conseguia não ficar indignado. Só não bati a porta do quarto quando entrei porque ele estava logo atrás de mim e com aquele sorriso infantil, como se tivesse dez anos de novo.

Ele era bom por si só, eu sei. Mas ele parecia conhecer todos os figurões da parada toda e isso me incomodava sim, até porque eu tinha certeza que ele nunca teria problemas. O filho do Major iria facilmente se safar se algo de errado acontecesse.

- Ei... - Ele me chamou, tirando minha concentração de alguns pensamentos. Foi quando me vi no reflexo do vidro, eu estava com cara de poucos amigos mesmo. - Está tudo bem, Capitão?

- Está. - Me apressei em responder. - E você? Digo, sentiu-se mal? Enjoo? Dor de cabeça?

- Não, estou bem. - Ele respondeu ainda com aquele mesmo sorriso. Por um momento fiquei encarando-o ali e eventualmente lembrei dele dançando. Como será que seu pai se sentiria se soubesse que ele estava dançando em mesas de bar ou que ele na verdade gostava de homem?

- Seu pai sabe? - Não aguentei a curiosidade e, estávamos sozinhos, queria aproveitar aquela oportunidade.

- De que? - Ele riu um pouco sem graça, mas é claro que não havia entendido, ele não conseguiria ler minha mente.

- Sobre você...? - Não quis completar a frase, mas a maneira como insinuei no tom de voz fez ele ficar um pouco vermelho e constrangido. Respirei fundo ao perceber o quanto ele ficava lindo daquele jeito. Ele tinha covinhas nas bochechas quando sorria.

- Eu quero que saiba que isso foi uma grande coincidência. - Ele começou a falar como se estivesse se explicando ou se justificando. - Eu não sabia quem você era naquele bar. Não foi nada arquitetado. Sei que pensa que eu conheço todos por causa do meu pai, mas você há de convir que é muita gente e não tem como eu saber de todos! - Ele falava sem parar, acho que era o que ele fazia quando estava nervoso. - Quero dizer, não pense que eu quis me aproveitar pra tirar alguma vantagem ou ser protegido de alguém aqui para que minha vida seja fácil, digo, meu pai é Major, eu não preciso disso. Não que eu queira que me facilitem as coisas, mas assim, só quero deixar claro que eu teria outras formas de conseguir se quisesse, coisa que não quero só pra deixar claro mais uma vez, e eu não precisaria usar você pois...

- Padalecki! - Quase gritei pois ele não parava de falar.

- Pois não, senhor? - Ele ficou firme e simplesmente percebeu que deveria calar a boca. Fiquei com vontade de rir da forma como ele estava com a postura ereta mas seus olhos buscavam qualquer coisa que não fossem os meus. Moviam-se rápido como se procurassem um lugar seguro para encararem.

- Está tudo bem, pare de falar. - Eu tentei não ser tão áspero. - Em momento nenhum sequer pensei nada disso, sei que não passou mesmo de coincidência. - Eu conclui e ele pareceu voltar a respirar agora. Dei alguns passos na direção dele e falei num sussurro. - É nosso segredo.

- Certo, senhor. - Vi que ele abriu um sorriso contido, daqueles que parece que a pessoa quer começar a rir mas não pode, então ele apenas parecia se esforçar para não mostrar os dentes.

- Admiro o fato de você não querer que facilitem pra você, até porque particularmente não estou nem aí pro seu pai. - Comentei como se aquilo estivesse engasgado na garganta e eu precisasse falar logo. - Então saiba que vai receber o mesmo tratamento de mim que os demais. Ou até você pode reclamar que pegarei no seu pé, mas são os 'contras' de se ter mais responsabilidade que os outros.

- Eu agradeço, Capitão. - Ele respondeu e eu não pude deixar de sentir tesão com ele falando daquele jeito. "Sim, senhor", "sim, Capitão". Acho que eu iria gostar se ele me chamasse assim em outros momentos também e...

- Com licença. - Duas batidas na porta me tiraram novamente dos meus pensamentos. Às vezes eu agradecia aos céus pelo fato de ser impossível que as outras pessoas lessem nossas mentes.

- Pode entrar. - Eu disse com um pouco de má vontade. Jared passou por mim e sentou-se na cama.

Na porta, uma moça morena, baixinha de cabelos na altura dos ombros abria a porta com um sorriso. Não a reconheci, mas é óbvio que ela pareceu reconhecer Jared.

- Pada-boy? - Ela disse como se não pudesse se conter.

- Gen? - Ele disse de onde estava, também com uma intimidade estranha. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Não, eu não sou de nenhuma das Forças Armadas! - Ela apressou-se em dizer, rindo. - Meu pai é Comandante da Gurda-Costeira, vim só para conhecer o USS Nimitz, esse lindo porta-aviões! - Ela parecia uma criança num parque de diversões.

- Que legal. - Jared levantou-se e viu minha cara de poucos amigos. - Esse é o Capitão do meu pelotão, Jensen Ackles.

- Como vai? - Perguntei cordial, não estava nenhum pouco interessado. Ela estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar. Retribui, ela era apenas uma civil.

- Muito bem, senhor Ackles, é um prazer conhecê-lo. - Ela disse como se estivesse conhecendo alguma celebridade.

- Genevieve! - Alguém gritou de fora e ela apressou-se em sair despedindo-se rapidamente.

- Jay, nos falamos, quando tiver um tempinho me liga! - Ela dizia enquanto fechava a porta da cabine onde estávamos.

- Claro. - Jared respondeu mas ela com certeza nem deve ter escutado. Vi ele sorrindo, feliz e surpreso ao ver ela ali.

- Quem era? - Não aguentei a curiosidade.

- Uma colega de escola. - Ele disse voltando-se a sentar na cama, eu o imitei sentando de frente pra ele na cama que estava ao lado. - Ex-namorada.

- Ah é? - Comecei a rir. - Então você gosta de mulheres também?

- Será que você poderia não tocar nesse assunto, por favor? - Ele pediu como se falasse o maior segredo de todos os tempos. Estava sem jeito ao me ver falando assim com ele.

- Desculpe. - Eu achei divertido. Ele era... engraçadinho.

- Eu namorei ela antes de... Bem, antes de descobrir a _outra coisa._- Ele respondeu num sussurro, ele parecia que realmente tinha medo que descobrissem.

- Bom, isso então responde minha pergunte. - Quase me dei por satisfeito. - Seu pai não sabe dessa _outra coisa_.

- Está brincando? Claro que não. - Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- E como você lida com essa... _outra coisa_? - Ele respirou fundo antes de me responder, parecia escolher as palavras.

- Sinceramente? Pra mim é tudo aquilo que você viu no bar aquele dia. - Ele parecia bem mais a vontade pra conversar comigo agora. - Me divirto muito. É tudo muito físico ainda, não sei... Sempre gostei do sexo, do beijo, dos toques... Mas nunca me envolvi a fundo emocionalmente.

- Por que não? - Eu não queria parecer invasivo, mas ele estava me deixando maluco, nunca me interessei tanto pela vida de alguém como pela dele, ele fazia parecer interessante eu acho. Ou talvez eu só gostasse de ouvir o som da voz dele.

- Não sei. Homens não são muito de se levar a sério. - Ele riu de canto como se tivesse tido algumas experiências ruins. Com certeza teve. - Geralmente é o que eu disse: diversão. Não tem como ter sentimentos por alguém que não sabe ter um certo romantismo.

- Entendo. - E eu de fato entendia bem. Certamente o garoto teve o coração partido alguma vez.

Levantei-me de onde estava e, acho que o risco de tudo aquilo desandar era o que me excitava ainda mais. Ele ficou me olhando como se não entendesse o que eu estava por fazer. Ele fez menção de levantar também, mas eu fiz um sinal com a mão pra que ele continuasse sentado na cama. Jared franziu o cenho sem entender e eu apenas me dirigi até a porta da cabine.

Tranquei. As duas fechaduras que existiam nela. Eu conhecia as trancas dos barcos da Marinha e eu tinha certeza naquele momento de que ninguém seria capaz de entrar lá. Estava de costas pra ele mas ouvi uma risada abafada, certamente ele entendeu agora o que estávamos por fazer.

Andei de volta até onde ele estava e ele me olhava rindo, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios como se não acreditasse naquela ousadia toda. No momento em que olhei nos olhos dele, ele pode perceber o quão sério eu estava. Ajoelhei na frente dele e colei nossos rostos, mas não o beijei, por mais que ele tentasse e eu estivesse mesmo morrendo de vontade. Ele não entendeu e então abriu os olhos, estavam muito perto dos meus. Encostei meu nariz no dele e pude sentir a respiração dele aumentar. A melhor parte era poder sentir o cheiro da pele dele tão de perto. Pude correr os dedos pelos cabelos levemente longos, agora de perto nem tão escuros e observei cada parte do queixo, rosto e sobrancelhas dele.

Eu senti que ele estava completamente vulnerável. Direcionei minhas mãos para a calça verde musgo que ele usava depois de tirar o macacão, puxei o cinto, abri o botão e o zíper. Conseguia ver o peito dele subir e descer por causa da respiração forte. Puxei a camiseta branca a fim de sentir a pele e os músculos dele por baixo daquele pano simples e então ele se entregou completamente ao pousar o queixo sob meu ombro enquanto eu, de leve, comecei a beijar o pescoço dele.

- Você é lindo. - Sussurrei no ouvido dele. Como estava de perto, vi sua nuca se arrepiar. - Adoro seu cheiro, seu gosto, a cor da sua pele e dos seus cabelos... - Mori de leve seu pescoço e ele gemeu baixinho perto do meu ouvido. Por cima da slipper cinza que ele usava, acariciei o membro dele que já começava a enrijecer. Ele estava tão entregue, nunca senti alguém tão em meus braços como ele estava naquele momento.

Suspirei, respirei fundo pra sentir melhor o cheiro dele. Ele parecia não querer se mover apenas pra não estragar aquele momento. Com a outra mão segurei seu rosto fazendo com que ele olhasse para mim, mas ele estava com os olhos fechados e parecia não querer estar em lugar nenhum mais. Apenas ali comigo, como se eu fosse o último homem da terra. Ali ele era Jared e não apenas um cadete da Força Aérea que sequer me conhecia direito. Ali nos conhecíamos durante uma vida toda.

Deslizei a mão por dentro da cueca dele e ele gemeu novamente ao sentir minha pegada firme. Comecei a masturbá-lo como se já soubesse do que ele gostava, como gostava. Meus instintos me diziam tudo sobre ele, percebia a cada mudança de sorriso ou de respiração qual era o toque que ele estava gostando mais e repetia. Ele parecia se segurar, não queria que aquilo terminasse, mas não parecia ser capaz de controlar. Roubei um beijo dele naquele momento, deixei minha língua passear na boca dele assim como a dele fazia na minha.

Não demorou mais que alguns minutos para ele gozar na minha mão. Senti o corpo dele todo tremer e suor escorria de sua nuca e pelas costeletas perfeitas que lhe compunham a barba.

**x.x.x.x**

Não sei como ele fez aquilo, mas ele acertou tudo. Ele mal me conhecia e simplesmente parecia ler a minha mente quando me masturbou daquele jeito. Eu estava ali, num dos momentos mais vulneráveis que qualquer pessoa poderia estar, era como se ele conhecesse todos os meus segredos e tivesse feito parte da minha vida por anos.

Ele pegou uma das toalhas de rosto e de banho que nos deram caso precisássemos e limpou uma das mãos. Levantou-se em pé e, tenho quase certeza, o encarei como se tivesse quinze anos e fosse completamente apaixonado por ele.

E então ele sorriu, quase gargalhou na verdade. Do jeito mais pretensioso que já vi.

- Viu só? - Ele começou sentando-se na cama ao lado, de frente pra mim. - Quem disse que um homem não pode ser romântico?

Eu não sabia muito bem o que dizer, especialmente porque ele ria como se eu fosse um idiota qualquer que se deixou levar por uma espécie de provação, um jogo imbecil.

- Acho que provei que você estava errado. - Ele dizia, num tom de deboche. - Deu pra ler até sua alma, Padalecki. - Quando ele terminou de dizer, eu me senti o maior idiota de todos os tempos. Como ele teve coragem? Talvez ele tivesse razão, não deveria ter me deixado levar.

- É. - Me limitei a responder, me obriguei a concordar. - Parabéns. - Eu não tinha certeza, mas acho que não pude controlar minhas expressões, acho que não consegui esconder o quão decepcionado fiquei. Comigo e com ele.

- Eu estava brincando com você. - Ele continuou como se se explicasse por perceber que eu não tinha gostado. - Quer dizer, eu quis te mostrar que romantismo não prova nada. Fiz tudo que fiz em você sem sentir absolutamente nada.

Não tive coragem de encará-lo depois de ouvir aquilo. Baixei os olhos e levantei de onde estava. Minha vontade era de dizer muitas coisas a ele e, por mais que ele quisesse provar que eu estava errado, escolheu uma péssima maneira de demonstrar isso. Fechei o zíper e o botão da calça, pus o cinto de volta e fui até a porta da cabine para destrancá-la.

- Onde você vai? - Ele perguntou também levantando-se da cama. Respirei fundo e, pelo tom de voz dele, acho que ele parecia ter se arrependido de algo. Não sei se foi do que fez ou do que disse.

- Capitão. - Voltei a tratá-lo com a certa formalidade que nas poucas horas que passamos juntos me permiti perder um pouco. Mas é bom quando essas coisas acontecem, assim elas nos fazem lembrar de onde é nosso lugar. - Se me permite, gostaria de tomar um ar na proa e conhecer o navio por completo.

- Claro. - Ele disse num tom parecendo resignado, pôs as mãos nos bolsos das calças que eram iguais as minhas e não queria demonstrar, mas pareceu chateado.

- Obrigado. - Agradeci e dei alguns passos na direção da porta. Voltei-me novamente para ele antes de sair do recinto. - Eu sei que pensa que me provou sua teoria mas, se me permite dizer e espero que não encare isso como uma afronta, a única teoria que você provou foi a minha.

- Jared... - Foi a primeira vez que ouvi ele me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Fiquei ligeiramente surpreso até dele saber qual é. Quando o vi de canto, vi que ele passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e ficou sem graça. - Eu estava só...

- Brincando, não é? - Eu o interrompei e sorri forçado. - Tudo bem, Capitão, não foi nada demais. Não estava levando a sério, como eu disse, é físico. - Fiz uma pausa e ele continuava sem me olhar. - E foi ótimo inclusive. - Acrescentei ainda com o mesmo sorriso. - A propósito, pode até ser que não tenha dado pra eu ler a sua alma, mas certamente deu pra perceber o tipo de cara que você é! - Eu ri, como se dissesse a verdade num tom de brincadeira.

Não dei tempo pra que ele falasse ou se justificasse. Saí da cabine e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Me sentia sujo, usado. O odiei por alguns minutos. Na realidade, percebi que não valia a pena, ele parecia mesmo ser o tipo de cara que não pedia desculpas, que não se sentia culpado, acho que ele nem tinha uma consciência. Mas eu tinha razão, no fundo, como eu mesmo disse a ele: minha teoria foi provada. Era certo, não tinha porque levar qualquer cara que fosse a sério. Eles eram diversão.

Esse tinha sido meu mantra logo após minha adolescência e quando me deixei levar por um romance com outro homem. Jordan nunca me levaria a sério e, na época, foi bobagem achar que eu poderia mudá-lo. Desde então, percebi que o dia que eu quisesse namorar sério e constituir família, não poderia ser com outro homem, era melhor mesmo procurar uma esposa.

Falando em mulheres mesmo, num estalo me veio Genevieve na cabeça. Ela estava no navio, certo? Ótimo, agora seria um bom momento para conversar e me distrair com uma velha amiga. A conheci porque nossos pais eram muito amigos, chegamos a namorar um tempo, mas não tínhamos tempo um para o outro por causa do excesso de estudos. Mas ela era legal e continuava linda. O pai dela gostava de mim também... Bem, quem sabe? Era melhor afastar esse tipo de pensamento agora, ainda tinha que fazer carreira e realizar meu sonho de estar na Força Aérea, mesmo que meu Capitão fosse um excelente piloto de caça e um grande engenheiro, porém ao que parecia, um péssimo ser humano.

Bati continência a um dos guardas no corredor e ele retribuiu.

- Gostaria de falar com a senhorita Cortese, sabe posso encontrá-la? - Perguntei e o soldado, que parecia no início da carreira de fuzileiro naval, respondeu gentilmente

- Ela está no convés acompanhada do pai, vai encontrá-la lá.

- Muito obrigado. - Agradeci e me retirei rumo ao convés. Seria ótimo poder ir pra lá também, afinal, estar num porta-aviões era privilégio de poucos.

O dia estava bonito e ainda era cedo aquela tarde, por volta das quatro horas. Vi de longe – bem longe mesmo – Genevieve acompanhada do pai ouvindo explicações de algum fuzileiro sobre o navio onde estávamos. Ela me viu andando em direção a eles e acenou, como se me chamasse, avisando onde estava.

Andei na direção do pequeno grupo formado e ela se pendurou em meu pescoço para me abraçar, mesmo depois de seu pai dizer que era completamente inapropriado aquele tipo de comportamento. Mas faziam tantos anos que nem eu mesmo consegui me conter e a tirei do chão pra abraçá-la, uma vez que ela era bem mais baixa do que eu.

**x.x.x.x**

Era óbvio que eu o segui para me desculpar, de verdade. Que canalhice, o que eu estava pensando? Eu sou muito idiota, ou estou andando demais ao redor de Misha e aprendendo algumas imbecilidades com ele.

Não é possível, por que eu fiz aquilo? Passei por um fuzileiro no corredor de acesso ao convés e parei imediatamente onde eu estava. A porta de metal estava aberta e, ao longe, vi uma moça sendo segurada pelos fortes braços de Jared. Engoli a seco e percebi o quanto eu era realmente um inútil quando se tratava de relações entre pessoas.

Respirei fundo e fiquei encarando a cena conforme ela se formava. Ele soltou a menina, mas ainda assim ela ficou abraçada com ele. Ele parecia feliz ao vê-la, escolhia seus melhores sorrisos para mostrar quando olhava para ela e o comandante, pai da morena, parecia gostar bastante de Jared pois estava a todo momento dando tapinhas nas costas dele.

Eu infelizmente parecia ter que me conformar com a ideia de que perdi uma excelente oportunidade ali. Ao invés de aproveitá-la de maneira a me fazer parecer "bem na foto", eu fiz não apenas uma coisa ruim, mas exatamente o contrário. Gênio.

Mas não era só isso o que me incomodava. Eu nunca me importei com a opinião de ninguém, mas de uma maneira estranha mas bastante clara, eu me importava com o que Jared pensava a meu respeito. A única coisa em que conseguia me concentrar era em como eu iria consertar aquilo.


	8. Coming home

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

**Coming Home**

**When I stand before you shining in the early morning sun**

_(Quando estou perante a ti, brilhando no sol da manhã)_

**When I feel the engines roar and I think of what we've done**

_(Quando sinto os motores roncarem e penso no que fizemos)_

A viagem de volta foi mais tensa por causa do clima entre eu e Jared do que pela situação de estarmos voando na velocidade do som. Em menos de meia hora, chegamos a base da Força Aérea, em San Antonio, Texas.

Tentei trocar algumas palavras com ele, mas ele claramente não me deu conversa. Respondia apenas o que eu perguntava e continuava me tratando com toda aquela formalidade que eu pensei que, aos poucos, estávamos perdendo. De repente, percebi que sentiria falta daquele rosto sorrindo pra mim do jeito que ele tinha feito hoje quando estávamos em no USS Nimitz.

Quando chegamos, eu prestei contas a meus superiores e ele, obviamente, ficou cercado pelos colegas contando animado todos os detalhes da viagem – bem, não _todos_ – e os cadetes pareciam animados e com certeza torcendo pra quem tivessem outra oportunidade de ir. Dei uma última olhada pra ele e entrei no hangar rumo à minha pequena sala.

Não que eu tivesse uma sala grande, na verdade era mais como um depósito para meus projetos de aeronave, algumas peças que eu mantinha em estoque e algumas anotações. Nada muito glamouroso, aquilo era de fato uma espécie de oficina. Quem não entendia, achava que era realmente uma bagunça, mas pra mim aquilo era pelo menos metade de minha carreira.

- Ackles. - Ouvi a voz de Mike na porta, como se pedisse para entrar. Eu ainda não estava com uma cara muito boa. Ele era meu melhor amigo, não levaria mais que trinta segundos para perceber.

- Mike... E aí? - Disse enquanto organizava uns papéis e checava o trajeto da aeronave olhando o voo de volta. Tão perfeito quanto o de ida.

- Algum problema? Como foi o voo? - Ele perguntou já sentando-se em uma das cadeiras que eu tinha em frente da mesa. - Por que essa cara?

Não respondi imediatamente e acho que isso piorou as coisas. Eu ainda estava pensando numa resposta porque, pra ser honesto até comigo mesmo, eu não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Mesmo sem querer, olhei pela pequena janela da minha sala que dava acesso ao pátio e pude ver Padalecki rindo alto com os outros cadetes, que pareciam contar a ele tudo que aconteceu em sua ausência.

- Wow... espere um minuto! - Mike disse daquele jeito típico dele como se tivesse descoberto tudo. - Você e o filho do Major...? Achei que tivesse começado e terminado no bar!

- Mike, eu sou um idiota, você nem imagina. - Comecei a falar logo porque nem adiantava querer esconder nada dele. Outro motivo é que aquilo estava me arrebentando por dentro, eu precisava contar.

- Ah não, Jensen... - Antes mesmo de eu começar a historia ele já estava rindo e passando as mãos no rosto. Sempre que eu começava alguma coisa dizendo que eu era um idiota, ele sabia que de fato eu provavelmente tinha sido. - O que você fez?

- Eu... Eu não sei! - Fui sincero, estava confuso. - Ele estava ali, bem na minha frente, eu comecei tudo como uma brincadeira estúpida e meio que pra provar alguma coisa pra mim mesmo, mas eu acho que acabei brincando com fogo.

- O que está acontecendo? Eu achei que você estivesse mesmo se aproveitando do garoto e realmente dando a ele um pouco de trabalho por ele ser de fato o filho do Major Padalecki.

- Sim, é isso...Ou era... - Eu nem sabia mais o que queria dizer. - Ele é tão... Mike, eu não sei porque mas estou me sentindo mal por tê-lo magoado.

- O que você poderia fazer pra magoar um homem feito, com barba na cara e quase dois metros de altura? - Ele brincou e chegou até mesmo a gargalhar. Acho que era porque ele me conhecia bem demais e sabia que esse não era o meu tipo de coisa. Nunca havia passado por aquilo antes. Ele sabia mesmo que quando eu dizia que não ligava, eu _realmente_ não dava a mínima.

- Eu brinquei com ele quando estávamos na cabine, eu pareci interessado... - Comecei a contar a história de um jeito meio torto. - Eu não sei de onde tirei a ideia de que ele poderia achar graça...

- Você gosta dele é? - Agora Rosenbaum parecia mais sério e realmente fez a pergunta que eu queria evitar fazer pra mim mesmo.

- Não sei. - Respondi de maneira mais sincera que eu poderia. - Mas... O que sinto por ele é diferente. E só me dei conta agora, depois do que aconteceu mais cedo.

- O que ele acha?

- Não faço ideia, mas provavelmente está me achando um babaca, até porque realmente me comportei como um... - Eu olhei novamente pela janela e agora era ele quem parecia contar uma história engraçada.

- Jensen, sou seu amigo há anos, entramos juntos nessa corporação. - Mike assumiu aquele ar sério, de quanto queria falar algo que eu realmente não ia gostar de ouvir. - Há tempos você vem brincando com fogo aqui dentro. Quer dizer, ninguém é santo. Mas sair com caras dentro de qualquer corporação das Forças Armadas... Jen, isso não vai acabar bem, nunca acaba bem.

- Eu sei, eu sei de tudo isso. - Respondi, mas eu realmente nunca dei muita atenção pra isso. - Acho que tenho muita segurança de que nunca serei pego. Isso aqui tem sua parcela de hipocrisia. Relacionamento entre homens é mal visto e, no entanto, é o que mais tem.

- Esse não é o maior de seus problemas. - Mike disse e agora ele se escorava na mesa, como se falasse em segredo comigo. - Seu maior problema é o Tenente-Coronel.

- Foda-se esse idiota possessivo. - Revirei os olhos só de lembrar da existência de Collins.

- Foda-se nada! - Mike esbravejou. - Você batalhou para estar aqui, não deixe um maluco como ele acabar com sua carreira tendo algo contra você. E você sabe que ele pode se quiser!

- Mike...

- Jensen, eu sei que não é o que você quer ouvir... - Eu tentei argumentar, mas ele me interrompeu. - Mas é a realidade. Encare-a e ao menos esteja consciente das consequências pra depois não vir falar que não sabia ou que não foi avisado. - Mike levantou-se de seu lugar após checar o relógio e ver que precisava dar aulas. - Eu te protegerei de quem e do que for preciso e ao meu alcance, assim como Tom, Danneel, Cassidy e tenho certeza que até o General Schwartz... Mas não podemos lutar sozinhos contra o sistema.

Eu não tinha uma boa resposta conforme ele se afastava e sei que ele falava para o meu bem. Mas eu tinha mesmo um pressentimento que aquilo tudo ainda daria muito pano pra manga. Eu era um cão velho teimoso e não largaria o osso até que tudo estivesse como eu queria.

**Oh the bittersweet reflection as we kiss the earth goodbye**

_(A reflexão nostálgica enquanto damos um beijo de adeus a terra)_

**As the waves and echoes of the towns become the ghosts of time**

_(Enquanto as ondas e os ecos das cidades se tornam fantasmas do tempo)_

**x.x.x.x**

Aquele dia foi tão longo que eu mal acreditei quando a noite chegou. Eram sete horas quando acabei meu banho e fui para o refeitório jantar, Com toda aquela empolgação da viagem, não tive tempo pra perder pensando em Jensen. Que idiota! Eu deveria saber... Por um momento me senti ingênuo de acreditar nele ou de criar expectativas quanto ao caráter dele, mas eu certamente era só mais dos vários cadetes com quem ele já deveria ter brincado.

Por que aquele maldito tinha de ser tão bonito? Tão inteligente, tão charmoso, e aquela boca, aqueles olhos, aqueles ombros enormes... E o beijo dele, Deus! Eu precisava esquecê-lo enquanto tudo aquilo ainda era muito recente. O fato dele ser um babaca era apenas um motivo, pois ainda havia outro: não poderia arriscar minha carreira, meu sonho aqui de me tornar piloto de base em cima de um romacezinho qualquer, especialmente se tratando de um homem que, pelo menos por enquanto, era muito mais experiente do que eu.

Ao menos eu estava um pouco ansioso para ver Chad amanhã, era o dia de visitas, ele disse que viria. Tinha muito para conversar com ele, quando ele soubesse que meu Capitão era o cara do bar...Ele iria surtar! Ter um troço, tenho certeza. Sorri sozinho ao imaginar a cara que ele faria quando eu contasse tudo que aconteceu.

- Ei, Jared! - James sentou-se ao meu lado enquanto eu, mesmo sem muita fome, comia com um pouco de pressa.

- E aí, James. - Respondi cordial e reparei que ele tinha uma prancheta em mãos.

- Pessoal do Exército fez um convite para a Força Aérea, parece que chamaram para a gente passar uma noite na selva, pra ter algumas aulas práticas de sobrevivência. Posso colocar seu nome na lista? Nem todos vão, apenas alguns.- Ele parecia animadíssimo com a ideia, e eu assumo que também gostei.

- Beleza então. - Ele bateu de leve no meu ombro quando confirmei. - Vamos sim, estou a fim.

- Ótimo! - Ele apressou-se em levantar, acho que chamaria mais gente.

- O Sargento do Exército, Christian Kane, será nosso anfitrião. - James continuou anotando meu nome na prancheta. - Adivinha quem é o amigo de infância dele!

Deus, me ajude, que ele não diga que é o Capitão Ackles!

- É, nosso Capitão Ackles. - Ele disse sorrindo, animado, como se isso significasse a melhor notícia de todas. - Imagine as regalias que provavelmente teremos. - Enquanto James contava vantagem, eu já estava arrependido de ter aceito.

**Over borders that divide the earthbound tribes**

_(Acima dos limites que dividem as tribos terrenas)_

**No creed and no religion just a hundred winged souls**

_(Sem crença e sem religião, apenas cem almas aladas)_

**x.x.x.x**

No dia seguinte, Christian finalmente chegou, fazia meses que não o via. Éramos amigos de infância, vizinhos mesmo, nossas mães eram amigas e isso nos fez criar laços também. Era um dos poucos que eu cultivava. Ele chegou por volta do meio dia, quando os cadetes do meu pelotão estavam em sala de aula e animados pois iam finalmente entrar em um simulador aéreo de caça F-16.

De longe da minha sala, perto do pátio, vi Christian conversando com Mike e rindo, provavelmente falando de mim, óbvio. Balancei a cabeça e pensei por um segundo porque eu tinha aqueles caras como amigos, eles eram o completo oposto de mim.

- Capitão. - Christian entrou batendo continência e segurando o riso. - Permissão para falar.

- Cala a boca, Kane. - Respondi rindo levantando-me da cadeira e retribuindo a continência, não de um jeito muito sério.

Andei até ele e nos abraçamos. Respirei fundo e senti um certo alívio por ele estar ali. Sempre que o via, era como se tudo voltasse ao normal, voltássemos a ter quinze anos e não tínhamos muita responsabilidade que não fosse estudar pra escola ou como iríamos beber e fumar sem que nossos pais soubessem. Toda vez que eu conseguia nem que fosse meia hora pra conversar com ele, meu mundo voltava ao normal e eu era apenas Jensen, sem o 'Capitão", sem a farda, sem o "piloto", sem nada, era só aquele garoto pobre de Dallas que cresceu sem o pai.

- Pare de sumir desse jeito. - Ele me disse enquanto dava dois tapinhas nas minhas costas. - Vocês aí só porque pilotam uns aviõezinhos se acham melhores que a gente? - Ele brincou, era sempre a mesma piadinha infame.

- Não sei o que está fazendo no Exército. - Respondi sentando-me ao lado dele na cadeira. - Você poderia estar aqui, tem potencial.

- Pois é né... - Ele zombou, sabendo que eu sempre tocava naquele assunto para irritá-lo. - Se você é inteligente, vem pra Força Aérea, se precisa endireitar na vida, vai pro Exército... Adoro essa 'não-competição' entre nós. - Ele ironizou e eu apenas ri. Não poderia esperar menos.

- Parece que preencheu todas as vagas. - Eu disse ao ver a lista de cadetes que haviam se voluntariado para o programa de sobrevivência na selva.

- Ah é mesmo? - Ele pareceu surpreso ao pegar a lista das minhas mãos. - Quer dizer que os _playboyzinhos_ vão dar conta de ficar sem seus aviõezinhos? - Ele riu como se os únicos que realmente sofressem fossem eles.

- Aparentemente sim, até inclusive pensei que não iriam querer ir. - Comentei especialmente porque tinha lembrando que vi o nome de Jared na lista. - Mas parece que sempre tem alguns querendo provar alguma coisa.

- Padalecki? - Ele finalmente leu o nome que sempre fazia alguém parar, ler em voz alta, como se quisesse confirmar.

- Sim, sim, o filho do Major. - Disse e em seguida dei um longo suspiro. Não tinha como alguém ler alguma lista em que o nome dele estivesse sem fazer algum comentário.

- E como ele está indo aqui? Quer dizer, você não deve estar dando sossego pra ele! General da Marinha é extremamente amigo do Major Gerald. Todas as vezes que vamos à base da Marinha, ele está lá com General Morgan.

- Eu não o conheço, mas todas as vezes que veio aqui quis ver como estavam os aviões. - Lembrei de algumas poucas vezes em que o vi no hangar acompanhado do General Schwartz ou do Tenente-Coronel Collins. - Cara durão, não parece ser muito simpático.

- Sei lá, eu nunca falei com ele, apenas o vi muitas vezes na nossa base. - Christian comentou e eu me perguntei por um segundo o que ele poderia ir fazer tanto numa base Militar da Marinha, sendo que ele era Major da Força Aérea. Bem, não era da minha conta de qualquer forma. - Mas e então, o filho puxou ao pai? - Christian perguntou e dobrou o papel da lista colocando no bolso.

- Não saberia dizer. - Respondi olhando para o pátio ensolarado pelo clima texano. - Não conheço o Major, mas o que sei de Jared nessas semanas em que ele está aqui, posso dizer que ele é um dos melhores de sua turma.

- "Jared"? - Christian ensaiou um sorriso pretensioso por eu ter chamado o garoto pelo primeiro nome. Eu nem havia me dado conta, mas agora já era tarde. - Como assim "Jared"? - Ele insistiu diante do meu silencio constrangedor.

- Padalecki, Jared... tanto faz. - Falei, mas com pouca credibilidade. O suficiente para Christian rir e começar a especular.

- Qual é, já está 'urubuzando' em cima do garoto? - Ele falou quase sussurrando, esse era o último assunto na face da terra que eu queria tratar. - Esse moleque deve ter o que? Vinte anos?

- Dezenove. E pare com isso, Christian. - Tentei fazer com que o assunto que ele estava insinuando era um absurdo. - Ele só um cadete, e filho de quem é, eu não ia querer problemas.

- Qual é Jensen, pra cima de mim? - Ele riu como se não estivesse realmente comprando aquela história. - Te conheço melhor que qualquer um, está a fim desse garoto? Andou ficando com ele?

- Chris... - Tentei engar mas a vontade de rir era maior. Quando me rendi ele acabou rindo junto. - Foi uma coincidência muito estranha. Estava no bar com Mike um dia antes de receber os calouros. Encontrei um garoto lá, dançando, se insinuando... Pensei, 'bom, é meu último dia de liberdade', então aproveitei e o encontrei no banheiro...

- Transou com um completo desconhecido num banheiro de bar? - Christian, que já tinha lá suas experiências com homens também, encostou-se confortavelmente na cadeira e começou a rir. - Esse não parece seu estilo.

- E não é! - Apressei-me em responder. - E não transamos, ele só me chupou e foi tipo... - Eu não podia me ver, mas com certeza eu entreguei o que ia dizer só pela cara que fiz. - Incrível. Falo sério.

- E seu lance com Collins? - Ele perguntou e eu fechei a cara meio sem querer. - Quer dizer, achei que estivessem meio que juntos.

- Ele não entende que acabou e continua me procurando. - Respondi indiferente. - O sexo é bom, o beijo é bom, ele é lindo... Mas já perdeu a graça.

- Tem certeza que é só isso? - Christian agora assumiu uma postura mais analista. - Quer dizer, quando isso começou?

– Agora. - Respondi sincero. - Até transamos de novo, mas... Tenho que dar um jeito de fazer ele entender que não quero mais.

- Agora? - Christian repetiu e sorriu de canto. - Agora que você conheceu o Padalecki não quer mais saber do Collins? - Ele ironizou. - Que coincidência!

- O que está insinuando? - Ele ria e eu realmente nunca tinha parado pra pensar naquilo.

- Está querendo é ficar com o filho do Major, Ackles? Ficou maluco? - Christian comentou ainda rindo, realmente aquilo era um absurdo.

- Claro que não, de onde tirou essa ideia? - Foi o que eu disse, mas a minha mente viajou um pouco e por um segundo considerou a possibilidade. Especialmente quando o sinal tocou indicando o horário de visita. Será que alguém viria ver Jared?

- Certo, nem vou insistir porque sei que nem adianta. - Christian levantou de onde estava. - Nos vemos na próxima semana então, traga seus homens.

- Certo, Kane. - Respondi batendo continência e ele retribuiu. Era estranho essas formalidades entre a gente, mas meio que pegamos por costume. - Qualquer coisa sabe onde me encontrar. - Disse por último enquanto ele deixava minha sala e o hangar em seguida.

Olhei novamente para o pátio e vi vários cadetes abraçando amigos e familiares devido ao dia de visitas. Sai de minha sala e andei entre as pessoas. Alguns me pararam para me apresentar a seus pais e mães, irmãos, orgulhosos de seus filhos e parentes que estavam ali. De longe, vi Jared abraçar um garoto loiro, um pouco mais baixo que ele. O reconheci do bar em que conheci Jared.

**We will ride this thunderbird, silver shadows on the earth**

_(Iremos cavalgar neste trovão, sombras pratas na terra)_

**A thousand leagues away, our land of birth**

_(Mil léguas ao longe, nossa tera natal)_

**x.x.x.x**

- Pada-boy! - Chad me dá um daqueles abraços de urso dele, aqueles em que ele tanta me abraçar por completo e o pessoal ri porque ele fica na ponta dos pés, parecendo uma mocinha.

- Acho que nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem te ver! - Disse lembrando que praticamente via ele todos os dias nos tempos de escola e mesmo no ano seguinte depois dela. - Como estão todos?

- Tudo ótimo! - Ele me disse animado, ainda com uma das mãos em meu ombro. - Sandy mandou dizer um oi, Sophia também, as meninas queriam poder terem vindo, mas estão todas em acampamentos de verão, cuidando dos alunos, sabe como é essa vida de professora delas!

- Sem problemas, cara, diga pra elas virem da próxima vez que puderem! - Eu estava realmente feliz por ver um rosto amigo. Chad me devolvia muitas seguranças que eu sempre tive mas quando entrei ali, havia perdido parte delas. - Ótimo te ver, cara! - Não me contive e o abracei de novo.

Passeamos pelo pátio, eu apresentei James a ele, foi uma coisa bizarra porque eles já se acertaram logo de cara. Acho que ali nascia uma grande amizade, eles tinham muito em comum e senti que nós três podíamos conversar por horas como se tivéssemos dez anos de idade de novo. Mais tarde, Ashmore apareceu e nos juntamos com nossas famílias e amigos de todo o pelotão.

Alguns minutos depois, meu pai e minha mãe também apareceram. Jeffrey e Megan, meus irmãos, apareceram mais tarde, pois pegaram trânsito ruim, vindo de Dallas. Jeff era médico, Megan era arquiteta.

Contei a todos sobre meu voo até o USS Nimitz, meu pai, é claro, já havia ficado sabendo, pois o General Morgan já havia contado a ele. Era um problema quando meu pai estava por perto de bases militares, pois ele não conseguia falar direito comigo, pois todos vinham conhecê-lo, apresentar pessoas, todo mundo queria poder dizer que um dia, trocou algumas palavras com o Major. Por mais que ele me remetesse a isso de vez em quando, pra mim ele era apenas meu pai.

- Cadete! - Ouvi a voz estrondosa de Ackles adentrar os meus ouvidos. Uma ordem. Na verdade, até se ele dissesse 'bom dia', soava como uma ordem. - Sentido! - Virei na direção dele e, por causa da prática, automaticamente bati continência.

- Major. - Ele virou na direção de meu pai e foi a vez dele bater continência.

- A vontade, soldado. - Foram as palavras de meu pai e Jensen estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Primeiro Piloto do Batalhão Tático e de Combate de Esquadrias da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos, Capitão Jensen Ackles. É uma honra conhecê-lo. - Jensen disse como se fosse um título da realeza britânica.

- Muito prazer, Capitão. - Meu pai gentilmente retribuiu o aperto de mão. Pareceu até ligeiramente impressionado com Jensen. Coincidentemente esse foi um dos cargos que meu pai ocupou quando ainda era Capitão da Força Aérea. - Espero que esteja fazendo jus ao cargo.

- Eu é que espero. - Jensen permitiu-se brincar e até sorriu. - Seu filho tem feito um ótimo trabalho aqui.

Não era algo que eu estava esperando que o Capitão dissesse, mas me senti bem a hora. Meu pai olhou pra mim daquele jeito, que me fazia sentir com seis novamente, quando eu aprendi a escrever meu nome. Jensen, por outro lado, me olhou rapidamente, mas logo desviou o olhar para minha mãe, a cumprimentando discretamente.

- Esses são meus irmãos. - Comecei, a fim de quebrar o silêncio antes que ficasse constrangedor. - Jeffrey e Megan. - Eles trocaram olharam olhares com Jensen que da mesma forma, os cumprimentou de maneira discreta.

Antes que Jensen pudesse pensar em começar um assunto com meu pai novamente, um outro colega meu de batalhão chamou por ele, provavelmente queria apresentá-lo para sua família. Novamente bateu continência para meu pai, que acenou com a cabeça que ele poderia ir. Me senti um pouco aliviado, era muito estranho tê-lo ali tão perto da minha família. Eu tinha a vaga ideia de que talvez, algum dia, alguém desconfiasse de algo ou até mesmo houvesse algum momento constrangedor, em que perguntassem sobre esposas e filhos.

- Ei... - Ouvi Chad falar quase num sussurro comigo, enquanto algumas pessoas começavam a novamente cercar meu pai e falar com ele daquele jeito meio puxa-saco. - Aquele cara não era o cara do bar?

- Cala a boca, cara! - Me apressei em dizer e puxei-o pelo braço, alguns passos a fim de nos afastarmos para que ninguém ouvisse em nenhuma hipótese àquela conversa.

- Era ele sim! - Chad começou a rir, daquele jeito infantil dele, que fazia com que ele ficasse com as bochechas vermelhas. - Não acredito que ele é seu Capitão!

- Pensa você a minha cara quando o vi fazendo a ronda pelo meu batalhão no primeiro dia! - Finalmente eu tinha alguém com quem desabafar. - Cara, ele é um babaca!

- Por que? Tem te tratado mal por causa daquilo?

- Não exatamente... Na verdade, ele estava pegando pesado comigo no começo mas acho que era por causa de onde venho. No dia em que voamos até a base naval em Miami, no Nimitz, tivemos alguns momentos de uma certa intimidade... Covnersamos, ele parecia ótimo, Chad... Sério! - Comecei a lembrar dos momentos bons daquele dia e até sorri. - Mas depois... Depois na cabine ele veio de palhaçada... Ficou me provocando e basicamente me chamou de fácil.

- Sério? - Chad pareceu bem surpreso com aquilo. - Que coisa mais sem sentido e necessidade.

- Eu que o diga... - Voltei aquele momento em que ele parecia muito entregue. Ainda podia sentir a barba dele começando a crescer e roçando no meu rosto, aquele cheiro dele tão perto... Suspirei ao lembrar de como alguém poderia estragar um momento tão perfeito.

- Está gostando dele? - Chad e sua mente insana e bem capciosa.

- Claro que não. - Respondi como se aquilo fosse mesmo o absurdo que era.

- Ficou magoado pelo que ele fez... É porque se importa, não? - Chad não sabia ser nenhum pouco sutil.

- Não é isso, só achei palhaçada. - Infelizmente era a melhor resposta que eu podia dar apesar dele praticamente ter me encurralado e me obrigar a pensar a respeito, porque eu realmente não tinha parado ainda. De fato, por que eu me importava tanto?

- Tá bom, Pada-boy. - Ele bateu nas minhas costas compreensivo. - Sabe que estou aqui quando e se quiser conversar. Mas saiba que por um bom tempo vai ter que ver ele todos os dias então, quando antes resolver tudo isso, melhor pra você...

- Não tem nada pra resolver, Michael! - Sorri um pouco nervoso e o abracei novamente. - Venha, quero te apresentar um dos meus professores, Tenente Rosenbaum. - Eu precisava desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

Mike, como ele permitia que chamássemos ele fora de serviço, era engraçado e sempre cativava todos. Logo ele e Chad também se entenderam muito bem. Até mesmo eu achei engraçado pois parecia que ele queria recrutar Chad a todo custo, fazendo a maior propaganda da Força Aérea. Na verdade, nem eu tinha conseguido influenciá-lo em anos de amizade, uma visita simples de domingo à nossa Base não iria fazer ele mudar de ideia também.

- Padalecki! - Ouvi meu nome ser chamado por um dos tenentes e professores de Matemática Avançada, senhor Welling.

- Pois não, senhor? - Bati continência quando ele chegou perto de mim. Ele apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça para que eu ficasse a vontade.

- Assim que você se despedir de seus parentes e amigos, Capitão Ackles quer vê-lo na sala dele, aquela do hangar. - Welling disse informal, como se não fosse nada demais.

Mas é claro que pra mim foi sim uma grande coisa. Era só mesmo o que me faltava, o que eu tinha feito desta vez?

**To Albion's land**

_(Para a terra de Albion)_

**Coming home when I see the runway lights**

_(Vindo pra casa quando vejo as luzes da pista)_

**In the misty dawn the night is fading fast**

_(No amanhecer nublado a noite está desvanecendo rápido)_


	9. Jealousy

**Capítulo IX**

**Jealousy**

**Open up your heart to me**

_(Abra seu coração pra mim)_

**And say what's on your mind**

_(E diga o que está em sua cabeça)_

Minha mãe demorou algum tempo pra se despedir de mim, ela ainda tinha problemas em deixar seu 'garotinho' no meio de tantos homens e tantos exercícios. Na verdade, ela queria que eu criasse asas e voasse, mas voasse perto dela. Tudo bem, coisas de mãe, isso nem a ciência explica. Minha irmã também chorou ao me abraçar, disse que sentia minha falta. Era minha irmã caçula, meu instinto protetor foi lá pro alto. Quando ela falava assim comigo, tinha vontade de largar tudo e ficar com ela. Mas meu pai sempre fazia meu lado racional falar mais alto quando me olhava com aquela cara de "cumpra seu dever".

Eu já estava a caminho da sala de Jensen, no hangar onde ficavam a maioria dos caças – era ele mesmo e sua equipe quem consertava a maioria deles. Não fazia a menor ideia do que ele queria falar comigo. Eu tentei repassar em minha mente o que ele poderia querer comigo, o que eu poderia ter feito. Já fazia uns três dias que não nos falávamos diretamente. Será que era sobre o que aconteceu no Nimitz? Ou por causa de alguma aula? Por causa do meu pai? Ou por causa do meu nome na lista do programa de sobrevivência na selva?

Não fazia ideia e isso me incomodava muito. Entrei no hangar finalmente, o dia já estava sumindo. Olhei de longe o sol já braseando as barras do horizonte. Mais alguns passos e já estava na porta da sala dele. Bati duas vezes.

- Quem é? - A voz dele lá de dentro.

- Cadete Aviador Básico Jared Padalecki se apresentando, senhor. - Disse em voz alta, me colocando a postos caso ele abrisse a porta, como fez. Bati continência ao vê-lo. - Primeiro Tenente Welling me informou que o senhor requisitou minha presença, senhor.

- A vontade, cadete. - Ele respondeu me dando espaço para entrar. Dei dois passos só para poder fechar a porta. Fiquei de frente para a mesa dele sem dizer nada, apenas esperando.

Ele estava com um macacão que não estava sujo, mas nem de longe parecia novo. Estava aberto até a cintura e ele vestia somente a parte das calças. Por baixo, tinha uma camiseta branca simples, lisa, um pouco colada ao corpo escultural que ele tinha. Marcava bem o peito e os braços, ele cruzou os braços na minha frente, fazendo-o ficar ainda maior. Eu era mais alto que ele, mas a personalidade dele, o jeito, deixavam ele gigante perto de mim.

- O que foi aquilo ontem? - Ele perguntou e eu franzi o cenho sem entender.

- Aquilo o que, senhor? - Perguntei de volta com uma certa insegurança na voz. Se antes eu não fazia ideia, agora menos ainda.

- Aquele garoto loiro que você ficou abraçando o tempo todo. - Ele disse erguendo o queixo, a fim de impor a voz.

- Chad? - Respondi pensando no porque ele queria saber dele. - Ele é meu amigo e veio me ver. - Cada vez eu entendia menos.

- E você ficou abraçando ele o tempo todo por que exatamente? - Jensen deu um passo em minha direção, como se me medisse dos pés a cabeça, como se quisesse saber se eu estava mentindo ou não. - Vocês estão juntos?

- O que? - Quase ri na cara dele, mas segurei. - Claro que não! Ele é meu melhor amigo, estávamos acostumados a nos vermos o tempo todo, agora faz muitos dias que estávamos sem nos falar. Além do mais, meus pais estavam aqui, meus irmãos... Você os conheceu, acha que eu traria alguma 'namorado' pra apresentar pra eles? Enlouqueceu? - Quando me dei conta da forma como estava falando com Jensen, como se ele fosse uma pessoa qualquer e não meu Capitão, tratei logo de acrescentar. - Senhor.

- Acho ótimo mesmo, pois não fica bem para cadetes e soldados de qualquer tropa das Forças Armadas deste país andarem se exibindo com outros homens por aí. - Ele disse com uma insegurança na voz que eu nunca tinha visto nele. - Quero dizer, não é viável.

- Concordo, senhor. - Afirmei categoricamente. - Por isso posso lhe assegurar que nada está acontecendo entre mim e o senhor Chad Michael Murray, o qual tenho como um irmão, e também com nenhuma outra pessoa do sexo masculino. Nem fora e nem dentro da corporação. - Terminei de falar e então percebi o quão ensaiado aquilo pareceu apesar de não ser.

- Ótimo. - Foi a única palavra dele antes de me direcionar um olhar estranho. Foi então que me dei conta.

- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? - Senti que foi um pouco audacioso da minha parte perguntar, mas o fiz mesmo assim.

- Sim. - Acho que ele aceitou movido pela curiosidade.

- Está com ciúmes? - Vi o rosto dele endurecer ainda mais, como se tentasse não mostrar nenhuma reação, mas ele ficou ligeiramente vermelho. Franziu o cenho e me olhou como se quisesse pular em cima de mim. Se era pular do jeito bom ou ruim é que eu fiquei na dúvida.

- Ciúmes? De quem? De você? - Surpreendentemente ele sorriu e desdenhou. Fiquei sem graça. - Saia daqui. = Ele disse em meio a risos, quase gargalhadas.

Respirei fundo e sim, o que mais eu poderia esperar? Mas foi interessante observar a primeira reação dele, aquela que é de fato a verdadeira. Bati continência mesmo sem ele estar me olhando e, ainda um pouco constrangido deixei a sala.

Bati a porta atrás de mim e segui para meu dormitório pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Não fazia o menor sentido ele chamar minha atenção por causa de Chad, era óbvio que sentiu alguma coisa e eu aposto que ele deve estar agora em sua sala se odiando por não saber se conter.

**I know that we have been through so much pain**

_(Eu sei que nós passamos por muita dor)_

**But I still need you in my life this time.**

_(Mas eu ainda preciso de você na minha vida agora)_

**x.x.x.x**

Passei a noite feito um garoto de dezesseis anos, que por ventura ainda era virgem. Não consegui dormir antes de bater umas quatro pensando no Jared. Acordei cedo e logo já comecei a arrumar coisas pra fazer, não poderia desocupar a mente. O que me dava ainda mais ódio era saber que ele havia percebido que eu estava espumando de ciúmes. Odeio sentir ciúmes, me sinto muito vulnerável. O pior é que eu não tinha motivos, me senti um idiota depois de chamá-lo na minha sala por causa disso.

Cheguei no salão de simuladores de voo, um pouco longe de onde costumávamos treinar, e o pelotão inteiro já estava me esperando. Vesti meu casaco azul marinho com a insignia de Piloto da Força Aérea e olhei de longe para todos os cadetes que estava à minha espera, Jared inclusive, Estavam em frente a dois simuladores de voo. Conversavam baixinho e até riam, mas se calaram quando me viram entrar.

- Hoje, senhores, vocês irão pilotar mesmo que ilusoriamente. - Comecei falando e vi os olhos de vários deles brilharem. - Quer dizer, vocês vão acompanhar alguns pilotos veteranos pra saber alguns processos de emergência, alguns códigos de comunicação e como se comportar caso precisem ser co-pilotos.

Andei entre eles abrindo a porta de dois simuladores e vi que vários deles mal podiam conter a curiosidade. Olhavam e até comentavam algumas coisas entre si.

- Esse da esquerda é um simulador de caça F-15 Eagle e da direita é um F-16 Strike Eagle, um bombardeiro. - Pra mim aquilo ainda era fascinante, mas muito normal, Para os garotos era como se eu estivesse apresentando uma grande celebridade atual. Pareciam querer pular logo pra dentro de um deles.

- Permissão para falar, senhor. - James Lafferty parecia sempre muito interessado quando o assunto eram caças. Todas as aulas ele tinha pelo menos uma pergunta a respeito.

- Concedida, cadete. - Respondi e então me virei na direção dele.

- Temos simuladores de F-22 Raptor. Não podemos usar? - Ele perguntou e pareceu interessar a todos os outros.

- Achei que era mais esperto, Lafferty. - Respondi um pouco sem paciência. - Qual é a tripulação de um F-22 Raptor, cadete?

- Um piloto, senhor. - Ele respondeu, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- E você sabe pilotar um Raptor? - Perguntei ironicamente.

- Não, senhor. - Ele pareceu finalmente se dar conta do porque não iria usar aquele simulador, afinal, eles precisavam de um instrutor, não iam ficar sozinhos.

- Mais alguma pergunta? - O silêncio imperou sobre o salão enorme, tanto que até minha voz começou a fazer eco.

- Não se preocupe cara, ele é um idiota. - Ouvi o sussurro de Padalecki para o amigo.

Claro que Jared daria um jeito de defender os fracos e oprimidos, isso realmente era algo que de longe dava pra perceber na personalidade dele. Virei-me na direção dele e nenhum dos cadetes o encarou de volta ou deu suporte ao que ele disse. Um deles, Ashmore, pareceu ficar com medo do que eu iria fazer.

- Falou alguma coisa, Padalecki? - Perguntei gritando em frente a ele. Silêncio, ele sequer me encarava. - Está vendo aquela sala com a porta aberta? - Vi que ele olhou de canto para a sala pequena e vazia, apenas uma mesa. - Vá lá e me espere. - Ele bateu continência, senti que seu sangue esfriou completamente. Ele andou até a sala.

Não demorei mais que alguns breves segundos para organizar a vez de cada um, pois tínhamos apenas dois veteranos livres para vôo. Eu seria um dos pilotos, mas Jared havia acabado de me dar um problema. Respirei fundo e andei ate a sala onde ele estava me esperando.

**I need you tonight**

_(Preciso de você esta noite)_

**I need you right now**

_(Preciso de você agora)_

**I know deep with in my heart**

_(Eu sei profundamente em meu coração)_

**It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**

_(Não importa se é errado ou certo)_

**x.x.x.x**

Eu queria me matar! Não acredito que ele tinha escutado! Pensei nuns mil palavrões enquanto escutava o barulho dos passos dele se aproximando. Era como se aquela bota, a cada passo, esmagasse uma parte da minha autoconfiança. Jared, falei comigo mesmo, você estava tão ferrado que mal pode imaginar.

Batida da porta. Ele havia entrado. Ergui o queixo e resolvi me portar como homem e aguentar o esporro e o castigo. Tinha feito graça, me comportado feito um moleque e, por mais que eu não quisesse que ele ouvisse, foi pirraça, criancice e ele iria me matar a qualquer segundo.

Ele parou na minha frente e não disse nada, só ficou esperando que eu o encarasse. Resolvi que olhar para a parede branco não iria resolver meu problema, então cedi e olhei naqueles olhos verdes. Agora estavam mais escuros e seu cenho franzido. Eu não sabia o que fazer, se me desculpava, se me explicava, se implorava pra ele não contar pro meu pai – se bem que isso soaria ainda mais infantil.

- Capitão, eu peço desculpas. - Eu resolvi ceder porque ele não parecia que diria algo. - Foi uma brincadeira imbecil de mau gosto e espero que me perdoe.

- Você não passa mesmo de um mimado, Padalecki. - Ele me disse e, pela frieza, aquilo me atingiu em cheio. - Sabe o que tive que passar para estar aqui? Sabe tudo que precisei abrir mão e pessoas a minha volta precisaram abrir mão? Eu não sei qual é o seu problema, tem tudo muito fácil a seu alcance e não sabe valorizar. - E lá vinha ele com o sermão típico. Tudo bem, eu ouviria calado, eu merecia. - Tenho nojo absoluto de tipinhos como você, saiba que você não é único. Me desrespeitar na frente do pelotão? - Ele dizia indignado, praticamente gritando. - Eu devia é quebrar a sua cara! Deveria acabar com você, te encher de porrada pra ver se você aprende a virar homem! - Quanto mais ele falava, mais meu sangue parecia ferver dentro de mim. - Eu deveria te dar um castigo, deveria te deixar duas semanas fazendo serviços gerais, deveria te colocar pra limpar banheiro e não estar te ensinando a pilotar caça!

Muito poucas vezes eu havia visto uma pessoa tão nervosa, tão fora de si e tão irritada quanto o Capitão estava agora. Podia ter certeza absoluta que todos lá fora estava escutando a discussão. Eu queria poder responder, queria poder dizer que ele estava errado e que, principalmente, eu já havia reconhecido e me desculpado. Mas não, ele continuava lá, extremamente furioso. Ele olhava em meus olhos como se esperasse uma afronta de volta, assim teria motivo pra exteriorizar aquilo e quebrar meus dentes.

Mas eu não disse uma palavra.

- Você não merece estar aqui! - Ele continuava, cutucando o indicador em meu peito, com força, bem onde ficava o bordado do símbolo da Força Aérea, tentando em vão controlar a voz ou se acalmar. - Você não é digno nem dessa roupa de cadete, você não deveria nem poder pisar nesse chão, muito menos sair dele. - Ele parou por um segundo e respirou fundo. Eu engoli a seco. - Eu gostaria de ter subido de posto, ser General a uma altura dessas, assim eu poderia te expulsar daqui! - Ele passou uma das mãos pelo rosto como se tomasse fôlego. - Eu não consigo nem olhar pra você direito, nem estar no mesmo ambiente que você. - Ele se aproximou mais de mim como se tentasse me intimidar, mas eu não me mexi e muito menos tirei meus olhos dos dele. - Odeio principalmente essa fúria que você me causa. - Ele disse a última frase num tom mais baixo, como se fosse um segredo que ele estava entregando meio que sem querer.

- Capitão... - Arrisquei começar a falar quando ele parou por um segundo. - Peço, novamente que me desculpe e o senhor tem toda razão.

- Não te dei permissão para falar! - Ele gritou tão alto que agora tive certeza absoluta que todos ouviram.

Ele chegava cada vez mais perto de mim e, por um segundo, eu realmente cheguei a acreditar que ele iria me espancar ali mesmo. Ele me olhava com raiva, mas não parecia ser daquilo que tinha acabado de acontecer, parecia ser algo contido, parecia ser algo que ele estava segurando por muito tempo, isso sem falar que a raiva dele mais parecia de si próprio do que de mim. Era estranho, porque ele falava mas era como se fossem palavras de um Jensen ouvindo sua razão e esmagando qualquer coisa que seu coração dissesse.

**I figured out what to say to you**

_(Pensei no que dizer a você)_

**But sometimes the words they... they come out so wrong**

_(Mas às vezes as palavras elas... elas saem errado)_

- Jensen! - Eu disse agora num tom mais alto, não tanto quanto o dele, mas eu precisava chamar a atenção dele de alguma forma porque ele não estava normal. - Já chega. - Falei baixo e, meio que sem querer, peguei em seus braços como se pedisse que ele se acalmasse.

Ele paralisou, provavelmente chocado. Ele apenas me olhava enquanto tentava normalizar sua respiração. Ele me olhava agora um pouco assustado e eu quase o abracei, pois realmente parecia que ele estava com medo de tudo aquilo e por isso agia de forma agressiva, estava se defendendo de alguma coisa, quando na verdade não tinha necessidade alguma daquilo. Logo reparei que não se tratava mais do que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas se tratava de mim.

- Eu sei que as coisas estão confusas. - Continuei devido ao silêncio dele. - Mas o que está acontecendo entre a gente não é normal. Vamos resolver. Não podemos apagar o que houve entre nós, mas podemos ao menos tentar fingir que não aconteceu se isso te incomoda. Você enlouquece do nada!

- Jared, você não sabe o quanto isso é difícil pra mim. - Ele falava ainda nervoso, tentou se afastar de mim, mas eu o puxei de volta. - Eu não posso me envolver afetivamente, isso acabaria com nossas carreiras, pense nisso. Sei que você é bem mais jovem que eu e talvez pense que ainda 'tudo é possível' e que todos vamos 'mudar o mundo', acredite... - Ele estava falando rápido, fez uma pausa para respirar. - As coisas não funcionam assim no mundo real.

- Eu gosto de você e você é especial. - Respondi como se não tivesse prestado atenção a nada do que ele havia dito. - E sinto que você também gosta de mim, só tem esse jeito torto de demonstrar. - Fui sincero e vi que ele foi relaxando, se entregando.

- Padalecki...

- Olhe pra mim e diga que estou enganado. - Ele tentou falar mas eu o interrompi. - Porque se você decidir que isso _realmente _não vale a pena, vamos cada um pra um lado e fingimos que nada disso aconteceu.

Ele respirou fundo por um momento, ainda parecia atordoado. Era estranho eu ter que ser o 'adulto' daquela situação. Não ia ser nada fácil, fosse qual fosse a decisão dele. Se ficássemos juntos, seria um grande problema, se não ficássemos, seria ainda pior, pois eu realmente tinha criado sentimentos por ele e que, só agora, percebia o quanto eram grandes. Eu queria demais poder ficar com ele.

- Quer ajuda para decidir? - Não pensei duas vezes antes de finalmente chegar mais perto dele e colar meus lábios nos dele. Nos primeiros segundos, fiquei com medo de que ele não correspondesse mas, devagar, ele foi me beijando de volta e eu pude sentir um certo alívio quando ele se deixou abraçar, praticamente morrer nos meus braços. Todos aqueles músculos antes tensos, estavam agora relaxados me abraçando de volta.

Aquele beijo foi diferente do bar, foi diferente do Nimitz. Era mais revelador, mais entregue, apesar de muita pressão estar correndo em nossas veias. Senti os lábios dele quentes, o medo de que alguém abrisse a porta, sua língua estava úmida e o beijo dele era completamente meu. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali nos beijando, mas não queria arriscar nada mais que alguns longos segundos que duraram horas para nós dois.

Quando soltei meus lábios dos dele – um grande sacrifício, diga-se de passagem – ele respirou fundo e me olhou nos olhos de uma maneira que ainda não tinha feito desde então.

- Eu estava morrendo de ciúmes mesmo. - Foi o primeiro comentário dele e ambos rimos. No começo só aquele riso tranquilo, mas aquilo foi aumentando e tudo foi me vindo a mente, eu literalmente gargalhei enquanto o abraçava.

- Você realmente é um idiota, Capitão Ackles. - Eu disse no ouvido dele enquanto ele ainda ria. Na verdade, demorei um pouco pra entender mas essa fúria dele tinha muitas coisas envolvidas, muitas atitudes minhas e dele, mas ele escolheu uma péssima forma de canalizar. Eu preferi a mais fácil – e a mais gostosa – simplesmente o beijei.

- Fique comigo. - Ele disse mais sério agora, segurando uma de minhas mãos. - Depois resolvemos as coisas, nesse momento eu realmente só quero ficar com você, saber que você é só meu.

- Possessivo. - Respondi, mas adorei a ideia. - Ninguém precisa saber. Vamos fazer as coisas direito.

- Se quiser uma carreira aqui dentro, com certeza não há outro caminho. - Ele disse agora encostando-se na mesa, quase sentando, me puxando mais pra perto. - E eu não quero ficar no seu caminho, reconheço um bom piloto quando vejo um. - Ele concluiu e eu fiquei orgulhoso por ouvir aquilo vindo de alguém como ele. - E me desculpe também pelo que eu disse antes.

- Está tudo bem. - Eu segurei no rosto dele e roubei um beijo rápido. - Acho que deveríamos voltar.

- Sim, antes que achem que eu te matei e estou enterrando o corpo. - Ele fez piada e, por mais macabro que aquilo soasse, foi engraçado e eu ri.

- Não quero que desconfiem, - Fui sincero.

- O que você quer é entrar no simulador, isso sim. - Ele riu e arrumou a jaqueta que vestia, alinhando-se. - Vou te colocar depois Lafferty, anda.

Eu ri do jeito dele, ele ficava ainda mais bonito, mais atraente, mais sexy e me fazia ficar ainda mais apaixonado quando estava daquele jeito, desarmado, tranquilo, relaxado e rindo. Ele era diferente.

O segui quando ele saiu pela porta e muitos dos garotos nos encararam. Jensen fechou a cara, lógico, como se tivéssemos tido uma briga feia – e que não era de todo mentira. Eu simplesmente fiz minha melhor cara de paisagem quando Ashmore veio falar comigo discretamente.

- O que houve? - Ele perguntou tentando disfarçar a aflição. - Você está bem?

- Estou sim, nem se preocupe. Está tudo bem. - Respondi sincero, mas sério. - Nada mais que algumas flexões e uns banheiros pra limpar. Com isso eu posso lidar.

- Padalecki! - Ouvi a voz dele como de costume, me chamando daquele jeito rústico em frente aos outros. - Você vai com Adams. - Ele apontou um dos veteranos que estava me esperando na porta do simulador.

Eu estava louco pra ter alguma ação dentro do simulador mas a 'ação' que tive na pequena sala com Jensen foi algo que nem um voo de caça iria superar.

**All those endless times we tried to make it last forever more**

_(E todas aquelas vezes infinitas que tentamos fazer durar para sempre)_

**And baby I know**

_(E, amor, eu sei)_

**I need you**

_(Eu preciso de você)_


	10. Good friend's advice

_**Nota da autora:**_

_A música do capítulo é Fly Away From Here, do Aerosmith. Consegui uma música que expressasse bem o feeling desse capítulo, juntando 'fuga' com 'vôo'. Particularmente achei um encaixe muito bom, espero que vocês gostem. E, pra quem não conehce – o que acho difícil – recomendo a música, é maravilhosa e acho que muitas pessoas se identificariam._

_Boa leitura! E mais uma vez: MUITO OBRIGADA pelas reviews, vocês são pessoas maravilhosas!_

**J&J**

**CAPÍTULO X**

**Good friend's advice.**

**Gotta find a way**

_(Tenho que encontrar um jeito)_

**Yeah, I can't wait another day**

_(É, não posso esperar outro dia)_

**Ain't nothin' gonna change**

_(Nada vai mudar)_

**If we stay 'round here**

_(Se ficarmos por aqui)_

Já faziam uns cinco dias que eu e Jensen estávamos nos vendo e nos dando muito bem. O clima tenso tinha acabado e tudo estava andando nos conformes. Volta e meia eu ia nos intervalos de aula ver ele, com a desculpa pros meus amigos que tinha que cumprir umas horas de serviços gerais dadas por ele. Pessoal andou comentando que nunca tinha me visto fazendo nada, mas eu preferi não dar muita explicação, isso sempre piorava as coisas.

Eu estava sendo ligeiramente negligente e Jensen também. As vezes fazíamos umas brincadeiras e trocávamos certos olhares que me arrepiavam a espinha. Estávamos ainda naquela fase meio besta, onde éramos dois adolescentes quando estávamos juntos.

Eu acordei cedo naquela manhã, íamos finalmente pro tal programa de sobrevivência na selva. Sargento Christian Kane estava por lá com alguns soldados do Exército e confesso que fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes quando o vi perto de Jensen, eles eram realmente muito ligados. Olhei de longe, onde fiquei com meu grupo de colegas esperando que Jensen e o Sargento terminassem de conversar. Não sei sobre o que estavam falando, mas pareciam se divertir muito, riam e tocavam um no outro. Eu estava mesmo morrendo de ciúmes, não só um pouco. Será que ele já teria tido algo com Jensen?

- Padalecki! - Ouvi a voz da Segunda-Tenente Elta Danneel Harris, ela estava fiscalizando nossas mochilas e uniformes.

- As ordens, Tenente. - Respondi batendo continência. O que era engraçadíssimo, ela tinha quase metade da minha altura.

- Você irá no pelotão de Ackles a pedido dele. - Ela disse indiferente, eu agi normalmente, mas fiquei feliz de saber que ficaria com ele. - Sua saída é em cinco minutos, sua mochila está liberada e o Sargento Kane está a frente da operação.

- Obrigado, Tenente. - Respondi calmamente quando ela se retirou, bati continência mais uma vez e ela acenou com a cabeça.

Pus minha mochila nas costas e segui alguns membros do Exército que usavam fardas diferentes das nossas. Um deles, soldado Miller disse que iria acompanhar toda a operação, que seria dividida em grupos de três, onde um veterano iria cuidar de cinco calouros.

- Este é o Sargento Kane. - Ele disse referindo-se a Christian. Ele cumprimentou seu chefe batendo continência. - Senhor, este é Jared Padalecki, cadete Aviador Básico da Força Aérea. Irá juntar-se a nós para o programa.

- É uma honra, senhor. - Bati continência para saudar o Sargento. Jensen estava ao lado dele.

- A vontade, cadete. - Ele me respondeu simpático, porém me medindo. Claro que ele já deveria saber quem eu era por causa do sobrenome. Era minha sina ali dentro. - Miller, vá preparar o ônibus. - Ele continuou olhando para o veterano ao meu lado que imediatamente cumpriu a ordem.

- Jared... - Jensen me chamou pelo primeiro nome e eu olhei feio pra ele. - Padalecki. - Ele corrigiu, mas já era tarde. - Christian vai ficar comigo, com você, Miller e você pode escolher os amigos do batalhão que quiser que fiquem conosco.

- Ashmore e Lafferty, claro. - Respondi sem precisar pensar muito. - Kane me olhou com um sorrisinho de canto, aí eu tive certeza que Jensen já tinha contado tudo a ele sobre nós dois.

- Pode ir para o ônibus. - Kane disse e eu olhei feio para Jensen que estava com aquela cara de "contei mesmo, e daí?" que me irritou profundamente.

Segui as ordens de meus superiores e, depois de chamar Lafferty e Ashmore, fomos todos para o ônibus rumo a Woods of Elm Creek, mas com certeza não era a parte bonita, arborizada e com um pequeno spa, era a parte selva adentro mesmo, sem absolutamente nada, pelo menos uns 7km da auto-estrada.

**I gotta do what it takes**

_(Faço o que for preciso)_

**Because it's all in our hands**

_(Porque está tudo em nossas mãos)_

**We all make mistakes**

_(Todos nós cometemos erros)_

**Yeah, but it's never too late to start again**

_(É, mas nunca é tarde pra começar de novo)_

**x.x.x.x**

- Então vai ser isso mesmo agora? - Kane ainda estava falando de Jared comigo. Ele não se cansava.

- Como assim, Christian? - Eu ri do jeito dele. Fomos num ônibus separado dos cadetes. - Estou com ele agora, só isso.

- "Só isso"? - Christian parecia se esforçar para não entender. - Jensen, pelo amor de Deus! Tá querendo namorar dentro das Forças Armadas? Enlouqueceu? Você sabe que isso é um passo de acabar com sua carreira.

- Ninguém vai descobrir! - Falei tentando passar segurança a ele, mas ele apenas riu, provavelmente pensando que eu era um ingênuo apaixonado.

- Ackles, não pense que vai se livrar de alguma coisa só por causa do pai dele. Namorar o filho do Major não vai te livrar de coisa alguma se isso vier à tona, muito pelo contrário. Vão proteger ele e quem vai se ferrar é você! - Ele agora tinha um tom mais sério e eu apenas o encarei de volta. Drama desnecessário.

- Não vai acontecer nada, ok? - Tentei tranquilizá-lo, pra mim era indiferente aquilo. Há muitos anos não me sentia tão bem com alguém.

- Por favor, me escute, por favor Jensen. - Respirei fundo enquanto ele falava. - Isso não vai terminar bem! Depois de tudo que passamos, ambos, eu e você, pra estarmos aqui e chegarmos onde chegamos, você vai jogar fora por causa de um moleque? Pense melhor.

- Christian! - Falei num tom de voz mais alto que o dele, a fim de que ele parece de ser tão irracional. - Está tudo bem! - Falei olhando nos olhos dele e percebendo a preocupação. - Ninguém sabe disso e nem vai saber, só estou tendo essa conversa com você e, se soubesse que seria tão repreendido, nem teria começado. Pare de me criticar tanto e me apoie mostrando que é um bom amigo.

- Jensen, eu morreria por você, eu derrubaria qualquer homem pra salvar sua vida, eu levaria um tiro por você. - Ele disse firme e eu realmente acreditava naquilo tudo. - E ser um bom amigo não é apenas concordar com tudo que você faz, mas sim te fazer ouvir a voz da razão de vez em quando. Eu entendo, o garoto é bonito, tem jeito de ser um bom menino... Mas vai te causar mais problemas do que você pode imaginar!

- Podemos mudar de assunto agora? - Falei quase sem paciência. Eu tinha entendido o ponto de vista dele, o que ele não entendia é que _nada _me faria mudar de ideia. - Já expôs seu ponto de vista, Kane.

- Ok, certo. - Ele se deu por vencido apenas para parar de discutir, eu sabia disso já. - Ao menos não fiquem por perto nessa expedição.

- Aham. - Concordei fingindo que aquilo seria mesmo possível.

Quando chegamos ao Woods of Elm Creek, descemos do ônibus e organizamos as equipes. Jared estava comigo, Kane e Miller e tinha chamado seus dois _fiéis escudeiros_ para que fizessem parte. É claro que, no meio da mata, Kane não ficaria num grupo só, ele teria que vigiar a todos e passar os ensinamentos para todo mundo, mas na hora de dormir, ele ficaria conosco. Confesso que me aliviava um pouco, eu tinha feito treinamento de sobrevivência na selva duas vezes, mas nenhuma era nível do Exército. Os caras pegavam pesado e com certeza iriam nos dar uma surra em questão de conhecimento.

Os garotos riam e se entrosavam antes que as tarefas começassem e eu apenas olhei Jared de longe. Miller parecia ensinar a eles a fazer alguns nós nas cordas e algumas armadilhas. Alguns começaram a fazer alguns exercícios de alongamento, pois haveriam maratonas e eu não queria nem pensar em passar vergonha ali em frente a meus cadetes. Eu tinha que dar exemplo, era melhor começar a montar a barracca logo e pegar alguns gravetos pra fazer fogo quando a noite chegasse. Pensei em chamar Jared para me ajudar, assim teria um tempo sozinho com ele, mas Kane tinha sua parcela de razão, era melhor mesmo não facilitar.

**Then fly away from here**

_(Então voar para longe daqui)_

**To anywhere**

_(Para qualquer lugar)_

**Yeah, I don't care**

_(É, eu não me importo)_

**If we just fly away from here**

_(Se nós apenas voássemos para longe daqui)_

**x.x.x.x**

Eu já tinha aprendido a dar uns cinco tipos de nós, meu cérebro ia desenvolver um a qualquer momento se Miller continuasse com aquilo. Sim, era divertido – por enquanto – mas eu estava um pouco inseguro quanto ao que viria mais tarde.

- Soldado Wentworth Miller se apresentando, senhor. - Ouvi Miller falar alto na hora em que Kane se aproximou de nós quatro. Larguei as cordas em que estávamos aprendendo os nós e passei a prestar atenção no Sargento.

- A vontade, soldado. - Foram as palavras dele. - Vejo que estão aproveitando para aprender algo. - Ele disse observando que fazíamos. Ele estava com uma camisa verde, típica cor do exército e a calça também verde-camuflada. Nós, da Força Aérea, ainda vestíamos azul e branco. Os soldaos estavam vestidos como Christian, com a diferença de que a camisa deles era branca.

- Marujos. - Ouvi a voz de Christian enquanto dois homens se aproximavam. Meu primeiro pensamento foi: _'O que? Marinheiros também estão aqui?'_ - Onde pensam que vão com esses sapatos idiotas? - Ele disse e todos olharam para os sapatos brancos, baixos, típicos de quem estava na US Navy. - Um baile de formatura? - Ele disse virando-se para os dois marujos que ficaram sem graça, - Isso é a porra do exército, vão colocar umas botas pelo amor de Deus. - Christian disse e alguns soldados riram.

- Uau. - Ashmore foi o primeiro a dizer enquanto Christian se afastava para passar uma lista de tarefas a Miller. - Nem podemos falar nada pra esses caras! Eles transportam nossos aviões! - Nem eu consegui me conter e acabei rindo. Tudo estava mesmo interligado.

- Estive lá, eles são legais. - Respondi ao lembrar do USS Nimitz. - Mas eu não sabia que as Forças Armadas todas estariam aqui.

- É procedimento padrão pelo que eu saiba. - Lafferty começou explicando. - Parece que algumas tarefas são comuns a todos então temos que fazer.

- Quais são as chances de um nós vir para numa floresta? Não estou certo se precisamos disso. - Ashmore disse ingenuamente.

- Ah é? E se seu avião cai no meio da mata, o que você vai fazer? - Perguntei quase desafiando e ele realmente entendeu o ponto de vista.

- E quanto a um marinheiro? - Uma voz desconhecida perguntou aproximando-se do nosso pequeno grupo.

- Se o navio ancorar ou encalhar em uma praia, ou mesmo se precisarem de suprimentos. - Respondi confiante. - Além do mais, mesmo que nenhum de nós precisasse disso, conhecimento nunca é demais.

**Our hopes and dreams**

_(Nossas esperanças e sonhos)_

**Are out there somewhere**

_(Estão por aí em algum lugar)_

**Won't let time pass us by**

_(Não deixemos o tempo passar)_

**We'll just fly**

_(Apenas voaremos)_

- Acho que tenho que concordar com isso. - Ele respondeu estendendo a mão para se apresentar. - Marinheiro Buckley, da Força-Tarefa da Base Naval de Nortfolk, sob os cuidados do Oficial General Van Der Beek.

- Cadete Aviador Básico Jared Padalecki, da Base Aérea de San Antonio, sob os cuidados do Capitão Ackles, muito prazer. Retribui o cumprimento do marinheiro novato. - Esses são os cadetes Ashmore e Lafferty.

- Acho melhor que vocês me chamem só de Robert. - Ele disse enquanto todos nós demos por vencido e até rimos. - Só estou praticando meu posto.

- É bom saber de cor. - Ashmore respondeu. - Nunca se sabe quem a gente vai encontrar.

- Só vieram dois marinheiros? - James fez exatamente a pergunta que eu mesmo ia fazer.

- Pessoal lá está mais interessado, e com razão, as aulas de instrução de mergulho e primeiros socorros no mar. Eu vim porque estava a fim de aprender um pouco mais. - Ele respondeu tranquilo, parecia ser um cara legal.

Não precisamos de mais de quinze minutos pra começarmos a fazer amigos por ali. Era interessante, pois apesar de estarmos em âmbitos diferentes das Forças Armadas, tínhamos todos um objetivo em comum: servir nosso país e o grande amor que tínhamos por estar prestando esse tipo de serviço. Por enquanto estava sendo gratificante apesar de passar longe de ser algo fácil.

**x.x.x.x**

**If this life**

_(Se esta vida)_

**Gets any harder now**

_(Ficar mais difícil agora)_

**It ain't no nevermind**

_(Isso não importa)_

**Ya got me by your side**

_(Você tem a mim ao seu lado)_

Não que fosse do meu feitio, mas eu estava ficando com pena dos garotos. Há anos eu já conhecia os métodos de Christian, mas dessa vez, Jared estava ali, uma pessoa a qual eu me importava bastante. Eu sabia que ele daria conta das coisas, ele era forte, determinado, inteligente... Mas Christian gritava o tempo todo e vociferava palavrões e ofensas aos moleques. Eu realmente estava me sentindo mal por alguns deles.

Eles subiam e desciam de árvores montando armadilhas, aprendendo a dar nós complicados, aprenderam a trabalhar em equipe escalando pequenos barrancos que se formavam na mata. Aprenderam a montar em desmontar as barracas em segundos e a parte que deu mais trabalho a alguns deles: fazer fogo.

Eles nadaram inúmeras vezes po pequenos córregos, aprenderam primeiros socorros e, o que provavelmente os deixou quase loucos, foi aprender a comer o que a floresta tinha a oferecer. Caçaram e capturaram seus jantares e, do jeito que estava com fome, comiam como se aquilo fosse realmente um banquete.

Por um momento pensei no quanto aquilo poderia mudar a vida deles, a moral, os valores e a forma de pensar. Da próxima vez que fossem reclamar de comida, provavelmente lembrariam daquele dia e do sacrifício que foi para conseguirem o que comer. Aprenderam a se camuflar a se movimentar rápido e seguir seus instintos. Isso tudo sob a supervisão minha, de Christian e do Oficial General da Marinha, comandante da Força-Tarefa, James Van Der Beek.

A noite, Kane deu um tempo aos garotos ao redor da fogueira e, sem ninguém saber, ele trouxe o violão. Disse, é claro, pra não contar aquela parte da história a ninguém, mas os elogiou pelo excelente desempenho e resolveu que aquilo merecia uma pequena celebração. Juntou todos ao redor da fogueira e tocou suas músicas country preferidas. Me surpreendi ao ver Jared cantando uma ou outra, nunca pensei que fosse o que ele ouviria.

Quando todos estavam distraídos com tudo, chamei ele de canto, atrás de uma das barracas. Não resisti, estava muito querendo saber se ele estava machucado ou algo do tipo.

**And anytime you want**

_(E a qualquer momento que você queira)_

**Yeah we catch a train**

_(Podemos pegar um trem)_

**And find a better place**

_(E encontrar um lugar melhor)_

**Yeah, 'cause we won't let nothin'**

_(Porque não deixaremos nada)_

**or no one keep gettin' us down**

_(E nem ninguém nos desanimar)_

- Ei... - Discretamente peguei em uma das mãos dele apesar de minha vontade ser a de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo ali mesmo. Mas eu não poderia me permitir àquilo agora. - Você está bem?

- Estou! - Ele respondeu sincero, mas com um sorriso um pouco cansado. - Me cortei um pouco nas mãos por causa das cordas e das árvores, mas vou sobreviver. - Ele brincou e foi quando vi as mãos dele machucadas mesmo. Queria tirá-lo dali o mais rápido possível. - Jensen, eu estou bem! - Ele reafirmou ao perceber meu olhar preocupado.

- Tudo bem, você é um homem, sabe cuidar de si mesmo, não é? - Eu disse e ele sorriu mais aberto. Nunca havia me sentido tão bem antes com alguém.

- Não é só por isso, vim pra cá sabendo como seria. - Ele respondeu com certa maturidade. - E falando nisso, como me saí?

- Muito bem, você ouviu Christian. - Respondi e vi seus olhos se encherem de orgulho de si mesmo. - Será um grande piloto Jared, mas se tivesse escolhido o Exército, ia se dar igualmente bem, estou orgulhoso de você. - Respondi e senti meu coração aquecido quando ele tocou meu rosto por alguns segundos.

- Eu sei que não podemos ainda, mas... - Ele começou se aproximando um pouco mais de mim já que estávamos há uma certa distância. - Eu queria dormir com você hoje, se é que me entende. - É claro que eu entendia.

- Vamos dormir encolhidos numa barraca com mais três caras, não se preocupe. - Brinquei e ele riu, me mostrando aqueles dentes perfeitos e aquele riso abafado.

- Você é incrível, certo? - Ele disse num sussurro justamente no momento em que eu penso que é impossível ficar mais apaixonado.

- Você também é. - Conti a vontade se agigantando dentro de mim que me pedia desesperadamente para beijá-lo. - Agora vamos, tem pelos menos trinta homens ali que com certeza sentirão nossa falta de sumirmos por muito tempo.

- Acha que... - Ele recomeçou assim que me impediu de passar por ele para sairmos dali. - Um dia vamos poder ficar definitivamente juntos?

Era a pergunta mais difícil que ele poderia me fazer. Eu não sabia o que dizer, queria dizer que sim, queria assegurá-lo de tudo, mas eu realmente tinha que manter meus pés no chão. Ele era jovem e maduro para a idade dele, mas nem de longe eu poderia me dar ao luxo de ser o imaturo da relação. Queria poder dar a resposta que ele queria ouvir, mas não seria assim tão simples, mesmo que eu não gostasse, Kane tinha razão. Eu sabia que não poderíamos estar num ambiente pior para te rum relacionamento.

- Estamos juntos. - Comecei tentando tranquilizá-lo. - Eu te amo e, quem sabe, podemos comprar uma casa da fazenda quando nos aposentarmos, lá pelos 70 anos. - Eu ri mas ele simplesmente ficou com aquele meio sorriso bobo me encarando em silêncio por alguns segundos. - O que foi?

- Você me ama? - Era como se ele não tivesse escutado mais nada de mim, apenas aquela frase. Nem eu tinha me dado conta direito, saiu com tanta naturalidade que eu não pensei antes de dizer.

- Mas é claro. - Respondi com segurança agora, eu realmente tinha certeza.

- Eu também amo você, Jensen. - Ele disse e aquilo foi tão lindo que eu tinha vontade apenas de pegá-lo em meus braços e nunca mais soltar. Era engraçado ver no que ele estava me transformando. Eu não era nada daquilo.

- Vamos logo, senão eu não vou sair daqui nunca mais. - Disse num sussurro e ele entendeu. Apenas sorriu e saiu primeiro do que eu. Quando ele se afastou alguns metros, andei logo atrás dele.

Sentamos em lados opostos ao redor da fogueira. Ele sentou com seus amigos e eu sentei ao lado de Van Der beek.

**Maybe you and I**

_(Talvez eu e você)_

**Could pack our bags and hit the sky**

_(Podemos pegar nossas malas e atingir o céu)_

- O que acabou de acontecer? - Ele me perguntou como se tivesse o mínimo de intimidade comigo, coisa que não tinha. Pelo ar de arrogância, senti que houve segundas intenções na pergunta.

- Do que está falando? - Perguntei após um longo suspiro. Suspeitei que ele tivesse notado entre eu e Jared, já que saímos e voltamos praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Você faz jus a fama, Ackles. - Ele disse rindo debochado. - Piloto Kerr Smith, quando entrou na academia, soube que estava ao redor do Sargento-Coronel esses dias... Como ele se chama mesmo? - Ele fingiu não lembrar.

- Van Der Beek... - Tentei interromper antes que ele me tirasse do sério, mas ele simplesmente continuou falando.

- Collins! Isso mesmo. - Ele disse soltando a corda que tinha em mãos, estava dando nós cegos nela como passa-tempo. - E agora com um de seus subordinados? - Ele suspirou pesaroso eu fingi que aquilo era simplesmente coisa da cabeça dele.

- Quem é você? - Comecei, já enfezado, meu defeito. - Eu não sei quem você é ou o motivo de sequer estar falando comigo. O que ouviu falar de mim ou deixou de ouvir não é problema meu e nem deveria interessar a você. - Comecei e agora ele me encarou de volta. - Você fica com seus barquinhos cuidando da sua própria vida e não, jamais, nunca, insinue qualquer coisa a respeito do filho do Major.

- Padalecki? - Ele disse surpreso e, de longe, olhou Jared mais uma vez. - Ele é filho do Major Padalecki?

- Pense duas vezes antes de falar qualquer coisa, Oficial, porque se chegar aos ouvidos do Major Gerald Padalecki que você, um comandante qualquer de Força-Tarefa Naval está falando que o filho dele é _viado_, ele vai comer seu fígado no café da manhã.

Ele nada mais respondeu, acho que realmente se sentiu intimidado. Por um momento, me senti na vantagem, mas fiquei com medo. Talvez Christian tivesse mais razão do que eu pensava, eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de me expôr com Jared daquela maneira, não estaria prejudicando somente a mim, mas a ele também, e isso independente de quem fosse o pai dele.

Olhei de longe pra ele, ele cantava uma música qualquer sobre cowboys que Kane começou e se divertia com seus amigos, estava sendo um jovem normal. Os olhos dele eram cheios de sonhos e só de ter o privilégio de olhar pra eles todos os dias era o gás que eu precisava. Eu tinha várias condecorações, era Primeiro Piloto, engenheiro de vários caças e o único autorizado a pilotar alguns caças exclusivos da Força Aérea. Era capitão de um pelotão, participava de estratégias de ataque e isso tudo antes de chegar aos 30. Mas olhando ele ali, sentado, daquele jeito juvenil com aquela risada de criança, eu podia afirmar que ele foi o que a Força Aérea me trouxe de melhor e eu não estava nem de longe disposto a perdê-lo.

**'Cause no one here can ever stop us**

_(Porque ninguém pode nos impedir)_

**They can try but we won't let them**

_(Eles podem tentar, mas não não os deixaremos)_

**Maybe you and I**

_(Talvez você e eu)_

**Could pack our bags and say good-bye**

_(Poderíamos pegar nossas malas e dizer adeus)_


	11. Desert

_**Nota da autora:**_

_A música desse capítulo é do Iron Maiden, que dá título a essa fic, Afraid to shoot strangers. A banda fez essa música na época em tributo a guerra do Golfo. Essa música é uma balada tranquila (pelo menos o início dela), então mesmo que você não goste de heavy metal mas quer conferir o som, não se preocupe, essa música não é muito pesada._

_Boa leitura e obrigada novamente pelos reviews!_

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**Desert**

**Lying awake at night I wipe the sweat from my brow**

_(Deitado acordado a noite, eu enxugo o suor de minha sobrancelha)_**  
But it's not the fear 'cos I'd rather go now **

_(Mas não é o medo porque preciso ir agora)_

Um mês. Eu mal podia acreditar que eu e Jensen estávamos juntos por tanto tempo. Claro que nosso tempo além de restrito, era bem limitado. Podíamos nos ver pouco e por pouco tempo, mas eu já estava mais do que satisfeito. A Força Aérea estava pegando pesado comigo, especialmente nos estudos, Tenente Mike dava exercícios extras quase toda aula e a Segunda Tenente Elta Danneel Harris poderia não ter tamanho mas com certeza ela nos fazia suar três vezes por semana com exercícios físicos, musculação e muitas atividades de resistência.

Nesse começo, eu sabia que ia estar mais cansado do que o normal, isso era até pegar bem o pique de ser um piloto classe ª

Fiz amigos novos, revi amigos do meu pai, mas eu tinha que admitir que estava bastante satisfeito por não receber nenhum tipo de tratamento diferenciado. Primeiro-Tenente Welling me disse uma vez que a única coisa na qual eu deveria me diferenciar era no fato de ter muita cobrança sobre mim, ao contrário das regalias que as pessoas pensavam que eu teria. Na realidade, era mais difícil já que eu deveria dar exemplo, já que o tive desde cedo em casa.

Os domingos eram os melhores dias, eu podia ver minha família e meus amigos que iam visitar. Passava as tardes com eles praticamente e acabei por conhecer a família de outros amigos meus lá dentro.

Estava tudo indo muito bem, a não ser por uma pessoa lá dentro que, mesmo sem me dirigir a palavra praticamente, me incomodava: Tenente-Coronel Misha Collins. Ele estava nos arredores o tempo todo, eu sabia que ele andava atrás de Jensen, ouvi os boatos a respeito mas Jensen me garantiu que não havia mais nada entre eles há muito tempo. Meu pai conhecia ele e parecia que se davam muito bem.

E naquele dia, lá estava ele novamente. Vi ele cedo andando pelos corredores da base aérea e, com certeza, atrás de Jensen. Eram seis e meia da manhã e eu estava saindo do meu dormitório para fazer aulas de Educação Física com a Segunda-Tenente Harris, quando o vi andando na direção do dormitório do capitão. Não cheguei a pensar, apenas quando me dei conta já o estava seguindo.

**x.x.x.x**

- Ackles. - Eu estava escovando os dentes para ir para o hangar quando ouvi aquela voz conhecida entrar em meu dormitório sem bater. Eu odiava aquilo.

- Estou ocupado, estou de saída. - Eu disse, vestindo meu macacão e pegando as luvas. - Se quiser algo, fale rápido.

- Com quem você está? - Ele perguntou como se eu tivesse alguma obrigação de responder. Vi que ele estufou o peito e colocou as mãos para trás na típica postura militar.

- Isso não é da sua conta. - Respondi no mesmo tom. - Se não é com você, não te diz respeito. Se você não sabe, é porque não te interessa.

- Cuidado com esse tom, Ackles. Esqueceu com quem está falando? - Ele sempre dizia isso quando eu agia de maneira malcriada. Mas dessa vez, eu estava certo e não era pirraça. Deixei claro que nada mais existia entre eu e ele e não poderia existir.

- Tenho absoluta certeza que você encontrou outro, quero saber quem é. - Ele disse num tom mais contido e eu apenas ri de canto. - Eu _exijo_ saber quem é.

- Como é que é? - Eu mal podia acreditar no tom que ele tinha dado a uma pergunta pessoal como aquela. Era o sinal que eu precisava pra saber que ele estava em pânico. - Primeiro, não estou com ninguém. - Menti, mas é claro que ele não acreditaria. - Segundo, se estivesse, não tenho que te dizer nada, não há nada a ser exigido.

- Estou te dando a chance de me contar, se eu descobrir por outra pessoa... - Ele tentou ameaçar.

- Vai fazer o que? Hein? - Provoquei andando na direção dele. - Vai contar pro Schwartz? Pro Major talvez? Pro Sargento Morgan? Me poupe, Collins. - Desafiei, sabia que ele não faria nada. Qualquer coisa que ele falasse de mim, poderia comprometer a si mesmo. - Agora se me dá licença, eu preciso trabalhar. - Pensei em sair mas novamente a porta do meu dormitório se abriu.

- Jensen... - Era Jared, contendo o enfurecimento. - Capitão. - Ele corrigiu ao perceber que Collins estava lá. - Estamos... esperando no hangar. - Ele mentiu, sabia muito bem que a aula comigo não era naquele horário.

- Já estou indo, cadete. - Respondi firme, de costas para Collins e encarando Padalecki.

- Certo, desculpe, senhor. - Ele dise completamente sem graça deixando o dormitório e fechando a porta atrás de si. O que ouvi em seguida, uma gargalhada de Collins.

- O filho do Major? Sério, Ackles? - Ele parecia se deivertir com a situação, já que tinha ficado bem óbvio quem eu estava. - Você perdeu o juízo!

- Não sei do que está falando. - Tentei negar enquanto abria novamente a porta como se pedisse pra que ele saísse.

- Não tem ideia que jogo está jogando, Ackles. - Ele disse dando dois passos em direção a porta e parando de frente pra mim. - Sabe que isso não vai acabar bem pra nenhum de vocês dois. - Ele continuava com aquele sorrisinho apático como se tivesse alguma vantagem ali.

- E você vai fazer o que, exatamente Misha? - Perguntei chegando mais perto do rosto dele. - Não pode dizer nada de mim, sabe que tem o rabo preso comigo! E vai atrás de Jared? - Eu gargalhei agora. - O filho do Major? Você pode estar uma patente acima dele, mas nunca terá o mesmo prestígio. - Misha não tinha armas para revidar com aquilo pois sabia que era verdade. Gerald era muito mais velho do que ele e tinha amigos mais influentes do que Misha poderia sonhar em ter. - Se chegar perto dele, Major Padalecki acaba com você e aposto que consegue alguma menção desonrosa ao te tirar daqui. Não seja idiota.

- Veremos então. - Ele disse por fim, com o mesmo sorriso, antes de se retirar do meu dormitório. Era bom saber que eu estava na vantagem ali, não precisa ao menos ter medo do Collins. Mas aquilo com certeza serviria de alerta para mim e Jared, teríamos que ficar atentos para não darmos motivos.

Passei o dia pensando em Jared e não conseguia mais ficar um minuto sem ele. Naquele mesmo dia, disse a ele que o esperaria a noite no meu dormitório, queria muito que ele passasse a noite comigo, nem que fosse por algumas horas até voltar a sua própria cama para ao menos acordar nela.

**Trying to visualize the horrors that will lay ahead**

_(Tentando visualizar os horrer que veremos adiante)_**  
The desert sand mound a burial ground **

_(Um monte de areia no deserto, um cemitério)_

**x.x.x.x**

Meus olhos doíam por ficarem abertos, mas eu não estava reclamando. A melhor noite de todas, a noite dos meus sonhos ao lado de Jensen foi uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que eu pude viver naquela semana. Tudo que havia começado no bar já era incrível, mas eu realmente não podia imaginar o quanto fazer sexo com aquele homem poderia ser perfeito. Não só por causa do corpo escultural que ele tinha, mas também por causa das mãos, do toque, da pressa... os beijos, as mordidas... Ele realmente sabia o que estava fazendo e eu confiava o suficiente nele pra deixar que ele comandasse aquelas horas em que ficamos juntos.

O problema é que agora eu não conseguia me concentrar em nada. Estava em uma das aulas de Física Avançada e pra mim que nunca tive dificuldade com aquilo, de repente parecia grego, eu estava errando todos os cálculos! Mike passou por mim várias vezes perguntando se estava tudo bem, pois eu realmente parecia em outra galáxia.

Outra coisa que me deixava feliz foi ver que Collins, depois daquele dia, parou de aparecer na base aérea. Jensen me contou o que houve depois que saí e, confesso que a princípio fiquei preocupado, mas percebi que Misha baixou a guarda e parou de aparecer. Provavelmente se conformou com tudo. Eu não gostava de influências, era verdade, mas de vez em quando era bom tirar vantagem do fato de alguns militares terem medo do meu pai.

Os dias iam passando e eu estava completando já seis meses na Força Aérea. Estava habituado e me sentindo em casa já. Tinha ido pra casa duas vezes passar dois dias, por premiação de alguns instrutores, já estava pilotando os simuladores de voo sozinho e já tinha voado numa das aeronaves de combate trazidas da base naval de Guantánamo, um A-10 Thunderbolt II. Sozinho. Estava orgulhoso de mim e ao mesmo tempo me senti privilegiado por Jensen me deixar fazer aquilo, sabia que ele tinha me escolhido de propósito.

James e Aaron estavam também na classe de pilotos e nós três não éramos mais aviadores básicos, já tínhamos passado de patente e éramos Aviadores agora, tínhamos ganhado nossa primeira insignia e a emoção era tão grande que parecia que éramos coronéis. Era engraçado ver. Logo faríamos um ano e poderíamos já pilotar aeronaves Classe B, os _Bombers_, aeronaves que serviam para bombardeio aéreo. Eu estava louco para aprender sobre o arsenal de armas da Força Aérea, mas isso era apenas de um ano de serviço.

Começamos a ter aulas com armas de fogo. Todos os tipos de revólveres fuzis e rifles. Claro que, como dizia nossa professora de tiro, Tenente Alona Tal – que coincidentemente era esposa do Sargento Christian Kane – como esperávamos pilotar Bombers se não sabíamos segurar um revólver. Eu não sabia o que era mais estranho, se era eu ter aulas com a esposa do Sargento Kane ou se era o fato de uma mulher me dar aulas de tiro e tentar falar grosso com a gente. Na realidade, acho que o mais estranho era que todo mundo, mesmo apesar de tudo isso, morria de medo dela.

Jensen continuava com as aulas de instrução de voo, ainda a maioria delas em terra, mostrando vídeos sobre como operar em todas as situações, tivemos algumas aulas de pouso e decolagem de caças, que eram completamente diferentes de aviões comerciais, especialmente quando se tratava de pousar e decolar dentro de um porta-aviões no meio do oceano Pacífico. Vi novamente o Oficial da Força-Tarefa Naval, James Van Der Beek. Havia comentado sobre ele com meu pai, ele estava nos dando algumas aulas de sobrevivência no mar, ele disse que era um excelente fuzileiro, mas era de poucos amigos.

**When it comes to the time**

_(Quando chegar a hora)_

**Are we partners in crime?**

_(Seremos parceiros de crime)_

A última semana do verão estava terminando e eu não queria ter que me preocupar em como seria o inverno lá, mas acho que eu não teria outra escolha. Não que o Texas fizesse um frio absurdo, eu também não era de sentir frio, mas estar lá no meio do inverno certamente também não era o melhor lugar de todos.

Minha primeira aula, com Jensen, aquela manhã já estava para começar e eu e meus amigos estávamos mais do que ansiosos. Hoje seria uma aula completa sobre aviões Classe F – de _Fighters_, os aviões de guerra, por isso o nome dos caças sempre iniciavam com a inicial "F". Finalmente uma aula completa sobre todos os caças que o arsenal da Força Aérea tinham. Eu mal consegui me conter, era aula que eu mais esperava.

Ao longe, porém, saindo da sala do General Schwartz, vi aquela figura que não via há meses, sair agradecendo alguma coisa e sorrindo. Tenente-Coronel Misha Collins saía com pressa, quase correndo para a entrada no estacionamento da base aérea. Me desconcentrei do caminho para a aula por um segundo me perguntando que movimentação era aquela quando me dei conta de que muitos figurões das Forças Armadas estavam lá. Morgan, Van Der Beek, Collins, Schwartz... Todos reunidos na mesma sala. Pensei que Obama sairia de algum lugar a qualquer momento.

- Jay! - Ouvi James me chamar como se estivesse falando comigo e eu não estava respondendo. - O que foi?

- Por que temos todos aqui hoje? Temos alguma solenidade? - Perguntei ao ver a movimentação de carros aumentar.

- Então, era isso que eu estava falando. - James recomeçou e eu passei a prestar atenção nele. - Vão mandar alguns de nós pro Afeganistão.

- O que? - Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer a qualquer momento, mas ouvir aquilo finalmente ser uma possibilidade real me assustou um pouco. - Quem?

- Não sei quem, eles estão mantendo em segredo ainda pois ainda não foram convocados, mas é o que ouvi os veteranos comentarem. - James não queria demonstrar muito mas provavelmente ele também estava com medo.

- Quer dizer, estamos aqui pra isso não é? - Eu disse tentando encarar aquilo com naturalidade. - E estar no campo de batalha pode ser uma experiência boa. Quem você acha que via?

- Eu acho que os veteranos, não é? - Ele dizia querendo acreditar nauqilo. - Quer dizer, são mais experientes, nós estamos começando ainda...

- Acho que isso não conta muito pra eles, porque se estiverem precisando, vão presumir que estamos preparados desde o primeiro dia.

- Não pode perguntar a seu pai? Ele está aí. - Eu não o tinha visto, mas depois de ver todas aquelas pessoas lá, certamente ele deveria estar no meio.

- Não sei, acredito que esse tipo de coisa ele não iria me falar. Deve ser tudo confidencial. - Olhei novamente e não consegui ver meu pai de onde eu estava, mas ao menos já sabia do que se tratava.

- Bom dia. - A voz de Jensen me tirou dos devaneios quando o vi chegando ao hangar junto com todos nós. - Prontos para a ula que tanto queriam? - Ele não parecia abalado, acho que também não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Se soubesse, com certeza me diria depois.

**x.x.x.x**

**When it comes to the time**

_(Quando chegar a hora)_

**We'll be ready to die**

_(Estaremos prontos para morrer)_

- Certo, vamos cortar o papo furado. - Danneel era sempre objetiva. Estávamos todos na sala de reuniões dos professores, orientadores, instrutores e todos que faziam parte de alguma forma do corpo docente de militares na Força Aérea que ensinavam na base. - O que está acontecendo? Convocações?

- É o que parece. - Mike concordou. Eu estava sentado na mesa ao lado dele e Tom. - Obama está aqui hoje, ficou o tempo todo acompanhado de Schwartz e Chandler.

- Mas a essa altura do campeonato? - Perguntei, uma vez que os pelotões por terra e ar já estavam formados há anos e somente chamavam soldados e pilotos quando haviam muitas baixar, mas até onde se tinha notícia, as Forças Armadas americanas no Afeganistão iam muito bem, obrigado. - Quer dizer, tivemos já a Batalha por Mazar-i-Sharif, a queda de Cabul, do Konduz... Querem o que mais? Por terra? Entendo, mas pelo ar? - Nada daquele projeto fazia sentido pra mim. - Entendo convocar soldados do exército, mas pilotos? Não tem sentido.

- Parece que é uma estratégia nov,a montada há cerca de três meses. - Tom explicou. - Ouvi boatos há tempos mas não levei a sério, porque achei a estratégia um pouco desnecessária. Vencemos a última batalha do Kandahar depois de matar Osama.

- Exatamente. - Complementei. - Vão querer o que? Ataque aéreo? Pra que? - tentei controlar o tom, já estava me exaltando. - Que eu saiba, Obama já anunciou a retirada das tropas. Por que isso ainda está acontecendo? - Na verdade, meu medo era que mandassem novatos apenas para sentir um pouco do gosto de como era tudo aqui, especialmente depois do que aconteceu no Iraque. Um frio me correu a espinha ao pensar que Jared seria chamado.

- As tropas tem até 2014 pra se retirarem completamente. - Foi a vez da Tenente Katie Cassidy se manifestar. - Tem muito o que fazer lá, especialmente quando se trata de arrumar a bagunça que fizemos nas cidades.

- Isso não está certo e não faz sentido. - Resolvi falar logo o que todos estavam pensando.

- Quem vocês acham que vão? - Tom perguntou após o breve silêncio.

Todos negaram com a cabeça, ou certamente não tinham nem a mais vaga ideia ou não queriam falar o que realmente pensavam. No momento em que o silêncio pairou na sala, Kane apareceu na porta nos chamando para uma espécie de reunião. Saí por último junto com ele pra ver se conseguia a chance de ter alguma dica sobre o que _realmente _estava acontecendo.

**God let us go now and finish what's to be done**

_(Deus, nos deixe ir agora e terminar o que tem que ser feito)_

**Thy kingdom come**

_(Seja nosso o Vosso reino)_

**Thy shall be done... on earth**

_(Seja feita a Vossa vontade... na terra)_

- Kane, desembucha.

- Estou tão surpreendido quanto você. - Ele disse enquanto andávamos até a sala de reuniões onde os chefes das Forças Armadas americanas juntamente com vários secretários e outras autoridades estavam nos esperando. - Já vi o planejamento. Não existe necessidade pra aquilo, estamos recrutando homens para voltar e não para ir lá!

- Foi o que pensei, era o que estávamos falando. Quem teve essa brilhante ideia? Quem é o cabeça dessa operação toda? Quem convenceu Schwartz a concordar com uma idiotice dessa?

Nesse momento Christian parou de andar e me segurou pelo braço. Ele me olhou firme nos olhos como se tivesse suspeitas do que estava acontecendo mas não poderia falar na frente dos outros. Paramos no pequeno corredor antes de entrarmos na sala.

- Uma palavra pra você, Jensen: Collins. - Ele disse e eu senti meu sangue correr fervendo. - Eu estou sentindo que isso não faz parte do protocolo, parece desculpa para alguma coisa.

- Collins não pode fazer nada. - Respondi seguro. - Ele tem uma patente avançada, mas não a ponto de conseguir mandar alguém pra guerra!

- Não, mas aparentemente devem favores o suficiente pra ele pra aprovarem um projeto que está sendo há meses encabeçado por ele. E eu vi uma parte da lista dos convocados...

- Quem está lá? Quem dos meus homens foi chamado? - Eu estava tão curioso naquele momento que estaria dando um braço direito para saber de tudo.

- Não tem os nomes dos seus cadetes, vi apenas a parte da Marinha, também não vi os meus. - Kane respondeu olhando em volta para ver se tinha alguém por perto.

- Cadetes? - O pânico que eu estava tentando controlar acabou de se fazer presente. - Estão convocando meus aviadores e meus aviadores básicos? Mas que sandice é essa? - Só de lembrar que Jared fazia parte dessa categoria, senti o chão praticamente sumir debaixo dos meus pés. - Eles não sabem pilotar caças ainda!

- Aparentemente eles não se importam. - Christian falava tão rápido que eu mal conseguia capturar as palavras. - Eu não tenho certeza de nada Jensen, a única coisa que vi foram nomes de novatos, militares que se juntaram a nós esse ano. Pode ser apenas coincidência, pode até ser uma exclusiva da Marinha, mas o que eu vi não foram veteranos.

- Acha que Jared será chamado? - Perguntei logo porque a opinião dele contava muito e ele geralmente estava certo.

- Não sei. - Ele demorou pra responder, respirou fundo pois sua incerteza era honesta. - Não acho que irão chamá-lo. Não vão convocar o filho do Major.

- Ou talvez seja exatamente por isso que o chamem. Talvez pensem que o garoto tem algo pra provar. - Passei as mãos pelos cabelos e me senti culpado.

- Vamos entrar logo antes que percebam que não chegamos ainda. - Kane me puxou pelo braço e então finalmente entramos na sala onde uma maquete estava exposta com uma espécie de estratégia de guerra.

Um telão ao fundo e, em frente as várias cadeiras para tenentes, sargentos e capitães, um grupo seleto de figurões do alto escalão das Forças Armadas, incluindo o próprio Major Padalecki. Dentre eles, o chefe de Estado maior, senhor Barack Obama, presidente dos Estados Unidos. Não era bem naquela situação que eu me imaginava conhecê-lo.

Eu sabia que aquela reunião levaria no mínimo umas duas horas. Obama falou, Schwartz falou, Chandler falou e até o Major disse algumas palavras. De todos, ele parecia o que menos concordava com aquilo. Collins liderou a maior parte da reunião, falando sobre princípios e valores, falando sobre "limpar a sujeira" e cuidar dos civis, dizendo que a América devia isso ao Oriente Médio. Eu só conseguia imaginar várias maneiras de acabar com aquele desgraçado. Sabia que era tudo ideia dele, como ele conseguiu realmente não sei, mas estava acontecendo e, se pedissem a minha opinião, eu seria sincero.

Mas diante daquele escalão todo, quem se importaria com que _eu _tinha a dizer?

**Trying to justify to ourselves the reasons to go**

_(Tentando justificar para nós mesmos as razões para ir)_

**Should we live and let live?**

_(Devemos viver e deixar viver?)_

**Forget or forgive?**

_(Esquecer ou perdoar?)_

Ao final da reunião, eu tinha entendido tudo o que faria, não era missão de guerra, era missão de paz. O problema é que os afegãos planejavam nos atacar, pois já estavam cansados – e com razão – da nossa presença no país deles. Ainda existiam rebeldes apesar da Al-Qaeda estar praticamente desativada. Tínhamos que ir preparados para tudo. Ridículo era ter que aguentar Collins falando da política de boa vizinhança dos Estados Unidos, usando o argumento de boa publicidade para mandar mais americanos para morrer longe de casa.

Esperei todos saírem da sala e, discretamente, fiz um sinal para Collins de que queria falar com ele. Uma pequena sala ao lado da sala maior onde estávamos ia ser perfeita para conversarmos. Entrei no cômodo e esperei por ele, que entrou logo atrás de mim fechando a porta.

- Que palhaçada está acontecendo aqui? - Perguntei ao ver que pra ele tudo parecia normal.

- Primeiro você diz que não me deve explicações, o que te faz pensar que eu te devo alguma agora? - Ele começou colocando alguns papéis em cima da mesa, provavelmente com a lsita dos convocados que Christian viu mais cedo.

- Está mandando novatos para campos de batalha? - Estava quase perdendo as estribeiras. - Ouvi falar das suas convocações.

- Quem? Os marinheiros? - Ele riu divertindo-se. - Acha mesmo que vou colocar novatos na linha de frente? Você realmente não está pensando direito Ackles.

- Então não vai mandar marujos novos para alto mar até o Oriente Médio? - provoquei, lembrando do que Kane havia me dito.

- Vou. Muitos novatos irão, mas não irão batalhar. Vão para... _ver como é._ - Ele ironizou. - Todos precisam de um gostinho de guerra.

- _Ninguém_ precisa disso, Misha. - Respondi no mesmo tom do absurdo que aquilo me soou aos ouvidos. - Isso é pessoal, não é? - Finalmente chegamos ao ponto que eu queria.

- Ah lógico, Ackles, porque montar uma equipe de guerra pra me vingar de você é o motivo pelo qual eu vivo. - Ele voltou a ironizar e ainda riu ao concluir. - Está com medo que eu mande seu precioso aviador para o Afeganistão? - Ele provocou e senti meu coração falhar uma batida.

- Até parece que você ia conseguir. - Disse como se nada daquilo me abalasse. - Major mexeria qualquer pauzinho necessário para impedir que o filho dele deixe esse país. Não me preocupo. - Menti, é claro que eu estava preocupado. E se o major resolvesse que seria bom para seu filho?

- Não seja ridículo. - Ele voltou a rir e seus olhos azuis agora ficaram mais escuros. Percebi porque ele juntou os papéis da mesa e os entregou pra mim, chegando mais perto do meu rosto. - Seu amado não está indo para a guerra. - Ele disse e eu finalmente pude ler o primeiro nome que chefiaria as tropas do ar. - Você é quem vai.

**But how can we let them go on this way?**

_(Mas como podemos deixá-los ir por aquele caminho?)_

**The reign of terror corruption must end**

_(O reino de terror e corrupção deve acabar)_

**And we know deep down there's no other way**

_(E sabemos no fundo que não existe outro jeito)_

**No trust, no reasoning, no more to say**

_(Sem credo, sem explicação, sem mais a dizer)_


	12. Do you have Obama on the speed dial?

**CAPÍTULO XII**

**Do you have Obama on the speed dial?**

- Mas eu preciso que você... - Fiz uma pausa quando vi o tom com o qual falava com meu pai. - Eu preciso que o _senhor_ faça alguma coisa. - Eu estava conversando com ele a sós no domingo. Estava há três dias completamente transtornado.

- Está fora do meu alcance. - Eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero apesar de não entender minha insistência. Eu ia enlouquecer. - Isso já está definido há meses, Jared. Sem falar que o Capitão é um dos nossos melhores, senão o melhor piloto que temos. É claro que ele vai, ele é bom no que faz e é líder. É exatamente o que precisamos.

- Pai... - Estávamos sentados em uma das poucas mesas do pátio. Passei novamente uma das mãos pelo rosto, queria pedir, implorar, queria exigir, ter poder de alguma forma para resolver aquilo. De que me adiantava ter o posto de meu pai a uma certa disposição e não poder usar no único momento em que eu não pensei duas vezes em fazê-lo. - Por favor, dê um jeito de que coloquem outra pessoa no lugar de Jensen... Ackles. - Corrigi, mas eu sabia que tinha soado estranho. Não importava. - Capitão Ackles.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Meu pai tinha experiência suficiente pra saber o que se passava não apenas no ambiente em que estávamos, pois ele também já fora um aviador, mas sabia principalmente o que se passava comigo. Me conhecia bem demais. - O que está acontecendo, Jared? - Ele foi mais firme e severo quando teve que perguntar uma segunda vez.

- O senhor mesmo disse. - Respondi rapidamente como se não quisesse mais fazer ele esperar por resposta alguma, não queria dar tempo a ele de raciocinar o óbvio. - Ele é o melhor, não quero deixar de ter aulas com ele, quem ficará no lugar dele?

- Capitão Corin Nemec é um excelente piloto. - Meu pai respondeu e eu ao menos fiquei aliviado pois ele parecia ter acreditado naquilo.

- Mas ele não é o Jensen! - E lá se ia minha afronta e minha gafe mais uma vez. Silêncio. Eu não ia corrigir de novo, não ia dar certo e meu pai não era nenhum idiota.

- Acho que essa conversa acabou, Jared. - Ele disse levantando-se de onde estava, de frente pra mim. Não tive coragem de encará-lo. - Seja o que for que estiver fazendo aqui dentro, apenas pare. - Eu senti a voz dele me cortar ao meio, era aquela sensação típica de criança. - E olhe pra mim quando estou falando com você. - Ele controlou o tom mas ainda assim pude ouvir por dentro o verdadeiro que ele usou. Levantei-me e o encarei com respeito.

- Desculpe, senhor. - Falei num tom mais baixo do que planejei dizer.

- Você tem noção de que tudo que fizer aqui dentro será do meu conhecimento, não é? - Ele dizia com a propriedade de quem realmente podia gozar de certas vantagens de ser Major. - Se eu souber que você fez _qualquer coisa _para envergonhar o nome dessa família, Deus me perdoe pelo que eu vou fazer com você. - Ele sabia que tinham olhares sob nós dois lá no pátio por isso tive certeza que, apesar do tom ponderado, ele estava prestes a me matar a qualquer segundo.

Engoli a seco. Não sabia o que dizer, apenas continuei encarando aqueles olhos frios que ele passou a direcionar a mim. Vi que ele sabia, que ele sentiu e agora qualquer chance que eu tinha de evitar que Jensen fosse para o Afeganistão tinha ido por água abaixo. Meu pai se retirou sem se despedir e eu ainda fiquei sentindo o sol do Texas queimar meu rosto pois não queria me mexer. Sentia que se eu ficasse simplesmente parado, o tempo pararia comigo.

**x.x.x.x**

Minha cabeça estava pensada com tantos treinamentos, reciclagens e estudo de mapas e estratégias. Tinha estudado isso há anos e nada era lá muito novidade, mas devido à missão, eu estava precisando estudar tudo aquilo não apenas de novo, mas com ainda mais afinco. O problema não era o estudo em si, mas o fato de eu não conseguir me concentrar em nada. Minha mente estava em Jared apenas. Há dias não encontrava com ele, pois eu estava em outra base para treinamentos específicos de guerra. Pilotei caças de bombardeio e me senti mal com aquilo, parece que finalmente me dei conta de pra que serviam aqueles aviões. Eu poderia ser o piloto principal, poderia ser capitão, mas nunca estive numa guerra.

O pior é que eu queria vê-lo e não podia. Queria poder dizer que aquilo não era culpa dele – pois eu sabia que ele estaria se culpando naquele momento – poder dizer que o amava, que queria mais que qualquer coisa poder estar ao lado dele, mas eu sabia que os caminhos que escolhemos tornavam as coisas quase impossíveis.

Estava no pequeno cômodo que haviam transformado em uma espécie de pequena sala de aula na base aérea Edwards, no Condado de Kern, na Califórnia. Estava acordado desde a seis da manhã de um domingo tedioso e já eram quase sete da noite e eu ainda estava estudando e sendo constantemente testado. Quando eu achei que não poderia piorar, descobri que quem faria minha última avaliação oral estava entrando pela sala, e era ninguém menos que Misha Collins.

Levantei-me tentando não mostrar contragosto. Bati continência e ajeitei o uniforme branco com a insígnia dupla de Capitão e a outra de Aviador Sênior. O encarei nos olhos e ele retribuiu a continência. Sentou-se a minha frente e eu permaneci em pé até que ele me desse permissão para sentar também, quando fez um gesto sutil com a mão apontando para a cadeira. Aquele silêncio perturbador enquanto ele, satisfeito, lia alguns papéis a sua frente. Pensei em afrontá-lo, mas isso só pioraria as coisas. Preferi fazer algo mais inteligente, como tratá-lo com frieza e indiferença. Eu não queria que ele visse o quanto me mandar pra guerra me abalou e abalou Jared, não daria esse gostinho a ele.

- Capitão... - Ele começou com aquele sorrisinho cínico. Permaneci impassível embora tivesse que prestar atenção no que ele dizia. - Como andam os testes com Aeronaves Stealth?

- Aviões furtivos? Ótimos. - Respondi ao lembrar que era uma de minhas especialidades lidar com aviões que eram quase invisíveis aos radares.

- Os radares conseguiram deixá-los indetectáveis? - Ele ainda perguntava sem olhar pra mim, os olhos dele ainda estavam pousados em papéis.

- Esses aviões não são completamente indetectáveis. - Respondi percebendo que ele estava desnecessariamente me testando. - Só tem baixa visibilidade e são facilmente confundidos pelo radar por pequenos animais voadores.

- E os pilotos?

- Pilotos são virtualmente invisíveis. - Respondi imediatamente um pouco entediado, quase sem deixar ele terminar a pergunta. Aquilo tudo pra mim era o mesmo que tomar a tabuada de um estudante de matemática avançada. - Mas isso é claro que você já sabe.

- Seu Classe F já está definido? - Até parece que ele não sabia qual era o caça que eu iria pilotar até o Afeganistão.

- F-22 Raptor. - Respondi após um longo suspiro.

Foi quando ele finalmente tirou os olhos dos papéis que lia e os jogou na mesa olhando para mim em seguida. Ele sorriu mais aberto, como se estivesse satisfeito e um pouco impressionado com algo, não sei bem o que se passava na cabeça dele naquele momento. O encarei de volta alinhando a postura enquanto me encostava na cadeira à frente dele.

- Isso não tem mais emoção pra você, não é? - Ele disse ainda sorrindo. - Quer dizer, cadê aquela paixão pela aviação? Acabou de me dizer que vai pilotar um Raptor, ou seja, o avião, _o caça_, mais _poderoso_ do mundo. - Ele deu ênfase ao adjetivo e eu realmente não tinha me dado conta. - E me responde com essa... irrelevância toda? - Ele apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçou os dedos das mãos. - Temos muitos garotos chegando todos os anos nas nossas bases aéreas e, pra muitos deles, é um _sonho_ se realizando. Eles dariam os dois braços em troca de um vôo apenas em um Raptor. E você está aí... Como se não desse a mínima.

Aquilo apesar de ser a mais pura verdade, não me atingia. E eu sabia as formas que ele usava para conseguir isso. Quando entrei na Força Aérea, eu era mesmo aquele garoto sonhador do subúrbio do Texas, que sofreu pra chegar onde está, mas a vida real era bem mais complicada do que aquilo. A dedicação tomou o lugar do entusiasmo, a seriedade tomou o lugar do _sonho_. Ser Capitão da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos era muito mais do que o glamour de usar uma insígnia dupla, ou de pilotar o avião mais poderoso do mundo ou de qualquer outra vantagem superficial que aquilo pudesse trazer. Estar lá significava agora uma coisa simples: servir. Eu não era mais o garoto que queria sentir a adrenalina de voar na velocidade do som, eu era responsável por uma esquadria de aviões de bombardeio e pelas vidas dos militares que os pilotariam.

- Acha mesmo que não sinto nada? - Respondi como quem realmente agora queria ter aquela conversa. - Acha que não sinto a adrenalina de vestir o macacão verde-escuro, colocar o capacete e rezar pra aquilo funcionar? - Sorri sem mostrar os dentes só de lembrar da sensação. - Ou de rezar para o paraquedas fazer seu trabalho caso eu precise dele? Se pensa mesmo que perdi isso, então você não me conhece como pensa, Misha.

- Não sou _Misha_ mais pra você. - Ele disse com o clássico tom de mágoa. - Sou seu Tenente-Coronel caso você tenha esquecido. - Eu apenas suspirei. Era verdade, mas ele só estava fazendo pirraça. Resolvi ficar em silêncio e ele continuou. - Qual é sua missão?

- Tenho meus designadores vinculados como A, F, H, M, Q, T e W. - Já tinha memorizado minha lista mas ele não pareceu satisfeito. Me olhou feio, como se eu fosse um amador.

- Como vou saber se você sabe do que está falando se não me diz o significado de seus designadores? - Ele disse e só faltou o "seu idiota" pra completar o tom que ele deu àquela abordagem. Suspirei e tentei me acalmar. Se tinha coisa que me irritava era quando me tratavam feito idiota e eu sabia que ele estava fazendo de propósito.

- São iniciais das tarefas que cabem a mim nessa missão. A, designador de ataque. - Comecei cerrando os dentes. - F de caça. H de busca e salvamento. M para transporte de mísseis e multifunção. Q para os drones, que são as aeronaves teleguiadas. T de instrução e, meu último designador W, para reconhecimento meteorológico. - Ele parecia satisfeito quando respondi, não sei que prazer ele tinha naquilo. Anotou alguma coisa e não disse nada, apenas voltou seus olhos para os papéis.

- Mísseis? - Ele perguntou e eu já não estava mais aguentando aquela insanidade. Não só pelos testes ou porque era ele, e nem mesmo por estar estudando no domingo, mas minha segunda mente continuava latejando _guerra, guerra, guerra,_

- Misha... - Puxei minha cadeira pra mais perto da mesa em que ele estava, mas ele me olhou feio novamente. - T_enente-Coronel_ Collins... - Me corrigi e ele permaneceu em silêncio me olhando. - Já pensou no que está fazendo?

- Exijo que responda minhas perguntas, Ackles. Estou aqui para te testar. - Ele quase esbravejou.

- Qual é! - Levantei-me da cadeira e não pude conter o fato de me exaltar um pouco. - Até parece que não me conhece há anos! Eu sei o que estou fazendo, não sou um aviador básico!

- Mas você nunca esteve na guerra! - Ele respondeu levantando-se em seguida. - Ou você acha que vai lá dar uma passeio?

- Não, eu não acho! - Respondi e já estávamos quase gritando. - Mas vir aqui me letrar sobre algo que eu já estou mais do que cansado de saber, não é o que realmente importa. - Ele ficou em silêncio e apenas suspirou. Como tínhamos acabado daquele jeito? Me aproximei dele e baixei o tom de voz, como se quisesse explicar algo simples e lógico para uma criança. - Tem dormido sabendo que está me mandando para a guerra?

- Está se sentindo especial? - Ele respondeu indiferente. - Está achando que é melhor que alguém, Capitão? Ou esqueceu seu propósito ao entrar na Força Aérea? - Pelo jeito ele não ia se dobrar. Simplesmente dei as costas a ele. - Está aqui para servir o seu país, deveria honrar esse compromisso e não ficar reclamando por ir apenas pra não deixar o _seu namoradinho_ aqui! Isso é muito maior do que você. - Encarei ele de frente mais uma vez pensando em uma boa resposta mas ele continuou. - Isso aqui são as Forças Armadas e não uma comédia romântica.

- Está se escutando? - Eu disse quase rindo quando ele se afastou. - É exatamente isso! Isso aqui são as Forças Armadas! Você iniciou uma estratégia de guerra, você encabeçou tudo para convencer Chandler, Padalecki e todos os outros figurões de que o Afeganistão ainda precisava de soldados lá apenas e somente para, me mandar pra lá e me afastar de Jared! - Eu só percebi que estava gritando novamente quando terminei de falar. Respirei fundo e Misha não me encarava, apenas olhava a janela incrédulo no que ouvia. - Você começou isso exatamente quando descobriu sobre mim e ele.

- O que ele tem de especial, hein? - Ele se aproximou de mim com raiva. - O que é? Ele é bom de cama? É porque ele é jovem? Porque é filho do Major e você pretende conseguir alguma coisa com isso?

- Eu só me apaixonei por ele! - Respondi da maneira mais sincera que consegui. Eu sabia que seria difícil pra ele acreditar em virtude de como tudo aconteceu, mas era a verdade. Ele continuou me olhando, mas não era mais o mesmo olhar de deboche ou qualquer outra coisa que ele pudesse demonstrar. Ele só ficou gélido mais uma vez. - Eu não sei o que aconteceu, você sabe que não sou assim, nunca fui, mas com ele... - Sorri, mesmo sem querer, mesmo diante daquela situação e não deveria tê-lo feito. Parei de falar antes que começasse a debulhar meu amor por Jared ali mesmo. - Eu não sei.

- Ficamos juntos por quase três anos e você nunca falou de mim desse jeito. - Eu achei que se tentasse convencê-lo de que algo muito grande existia entre eu e Jared, ele se comovesse. Grave erro meu. Só o fez ficar ainda mais ressentido e revoltado.

- Eu sinto muito. - Ajeitei a postura e o encarei de cima novamente. Me senti até mal por ele por alguns segundos, mas aí lembrei que ele me mandou pra guerra.

- É, eu também. - Ele disse pigarreando e se afastando de mim. Voltou pra mesa e juntou os papéis. - Você foi muito bem em sua avaliação. É claro que está pronto pra ir. - E lá vinha ele mostrando mais uma vez quem realmente era.

- Sabe que vou tentar impedir que isso aconteça e Jared vai tentar também, não é? - Eu não tinha certeza, mas alguma coisa me dizia que ele ia tratar de falar com seu pai pra mudar isso.

- E o que pensa em fazer? - Ele disse enquanto devagar já ia se afastando e saindo da sala. - Vai pedir para Chandler ou Schwartz revogar sua convocação? - Ele riu. - Ou ao Obama?

- Sabe que falarei com o presidente se precisar. - Tentei ser firme mas eu sabia o quão absurdo aquilo me pareceu, especialmente porque agora Collins se perimtiu não rir, mas gargalhar.

- Claro, porque você deve mesmo ter Barack Obama na discagem rápida do seu celular. - Ele debochou e andou até a porta. Antes de abrir, ele ainda me deu uma última olhada. - Jensen... Não há nada que você possa fazer. - Eu suspirei ao ouvir aquilo e, apesar de saber que eu tentaria, ele tinha razão. - Você sabe muito bem que não existe esse negócio de voltar atrás nas convocações.

Ele finalizou a frase e não esperou por uma resposta mesmo que eu tivesse uma. Eu sentei de volta na cadeira e passei as mãos pelo rosto. Eu precisava ver alguém, nem que fosse um amigo já que ver Jared seria impossível. Parecia loucura, iriam me dar uma dispensa se eu pedisse pra revogarem minha convocação, isso não seria sensato e eu tinha meu orgulho, Misha tinha sua parcela de razão, não importando as circunstâncias, eu deveria honrar meu compromisso de proteger meu país.

Talvez me mandassem de volta logo se eu conseguisse sobreviver, talvez essa missão não demorasse muito, talvez... talvez Jared me esperasse.

**x.x.x.x**

Uma semana. Uma semana sem saber absolutamente nada sobre Jensen. Eu estava realmente prestes a entrar em alguma espécie de colapso. Terminei todas as tarefas que Mike havia passado e eu não conseguia encontrar mais nada pra ocupar minha mente. Queria ao menos saber como ele estava... Queria tanto conversar, tínhamos tanto a falar, como aquilo foi acontecer? Eu acho que nunca me perdoarei por causar isso a ele.

- Ei, _bro_... - Era James, estávamos na sala do Tenente Tom Welling, tivemos aulas com ele praticamente a manhã toda, só agora seríamos liberados para ir ao hangar conhecer o professor que substituiria Jensen.

- E aí. - Respondi meio desanimado mas sem querer dar muito na vista. - Como está?

- Eu é quem pergunto. - Ele disse enquanto me acompanhava até o nosso dormitório, para deixarmos os livros e trocarmos de roupa. - Você tem estado estranho.

- Acho que só estou mais cansado da rotina, não sei. - Dei uma resposta qualquer que certamente ninguém acreditaria. - Estou legal.

- O caramba que está! - Ele disse tentando não ser invasivo. - Estou aqui se quiser conversar, espero que saiba que pode contar comigo. Não sou o Chad, mas... - Ele brincou e eu até cheguei a sorrir ao lembrar do meu melhor amigo. Seria bom tê-lo por perto naquele momento, pena que era impossível.

- Valeu cara, mas eu realmente não estou muito no clima de conversar. - Mentira, o problema é que não sabia se poderia confiar nele o suficiente com um segredo daquele.

- Sei que você tinha uma amizade legal com o Capitão Ackles, e desde que ele saiu, você ficou menos... sei lá, motivado. - Ele disse e senti um frio na barriga de imaginar que as pessoas perceberam algo ou desconfiam de algo. Mas pelo tom que ele usou, ou ele era muito ingênuo, ou realmente ninguém tinha notado.

- Todos nós ficamos um pouco abalados. - Respondi tentando parecer neutro. - Acho que o Capitão gostava muito do nosso pelotão. - Conclui e vi ele concordando com a cabeça.

- Com certeza. Capitão Ackles era o melhor professor. - Ele disse e eu sorri de canto. - Acho que é por isso que foi convocado, porque ele é muito bom, imagino mesmo que o tenham chamado para as linhas de frente. - Só dele dizer isso, já tentei controlar o pânico, pois não queria nem pensar no risco que ele estava correndo.

Não consegui pensar em uma boa resposta, eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. Entramos em nosso dormitório e trocamos de roupa, pegamos alguns livros pra anotações e seguimos para o hangar. Eu estava com medo de julgar o Capitão Corin Nemec, o novo instrutor, e acabar não gostando dele só por ele ser o substituto de Jensen.

Quando chegamos ao hangar, meu coração praticamente parou de bater. Vestindo calças brancas e uma camiseta agarrada ao corpo e sapatos da mesma cor, Jensen estava ali, há alguns metros de mim, conversando com outro homem que parecia ser conhecido dele. Ele usava um cinto preto e parecia segurar um quepe branco e preto em mãos, o uniforme típico da Força Aérea para ser usado em serviços formais, mas não de gala. Minha vontade era sair correndo, pegar ele pelo braço e fugir para bem longe.

Todos paramos em fila, alinhados, em frente a Jensen e ao outro homem. Logo mais um outro apareceu e eu não conseguia aguentar de curiosidade de saber o que era tudo aquilo. Talvez Jensen estivesse ali pra dizer que não iria mais para a guerra. Bem, acho que isso seria pedir demais. Alguns burburinhos entre os cadetes cessaram quando Jensen tomou a frente.

- Aviadores. - Ele disse no clássico tom de voz para pedir atenção ao qual todos já estávamos acostumados. - Sentido. - Automaticamente e em perfeita sincronia, todos nós batemos continência a frente dele e mais dois homens, mais ou menos da mesma idade dele.

Pelas insígnias, vi que ambos eram capitães assim como Jensen. Um deles era realmente bonito, tinha olhos azuis e era o mais íntimo de Jensen. Fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes.

- A vontade, cadetes. - Ele disse e todos baixaram os braços. - Como vocês devem saber, estou partindo para a missão de paz no Afeganistão daqui dois meses. - Ele disse e automaticamente meu sangue gelou. Ele não olhava pra mim. - Então preciso deixá-los em boas mãos, com pessoas que eu confio e sei que vão cuidar bem de vocês. - Ele gracejou e alguns riram. Ele continuou apresentando o homem à sua esquerda, o mais bonito. - Este é o Primeiro Piloto do Arsenal Classe C da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos, Capitão Kerr Smith. - Eu fiquei pensando no que um piloto de cargueiros estaria fazendo ali, não parecia algo muito interessante.

Todos batemos continência para o Capitão Smith, ele gentilmente fez um gesto pra que fincássemos a vontade. Sorriu de canto e parecia ser um homem muito discreto. Jensen então apresentou o outro homem à sua direita.

= Este é o Segundo Piloto do Arsenal Classe A da Força Aérea dos Estados Unidos, Capitão Corin Nemec. - Jensen dizia enquanto novamente prestamos continência ao outro capitão que, novamente, pediu que ficássemos a vontade. - Capitão Nemec será o novo instrutor de vôo dos senhores e o Capitão Smith será o professor de Engenharia Aeronáutica. - Que ótimo, agora precisavam de dois homens para fazer o trabalho que antes era apenas de Jensen.

- Espero que possamos fazer jus ao trabalho do Capitão Ackles. - Nemec começou e todos prestaram muita atenção. - Sabemos que ele agora tem o maior dos compromissos para zelar que qualquer militar poderia ter. A honra de defender sua pátria era a oportunidade que muitos esperavam e o Capitão Ackles conseguiu essa missão de levar paz às tropas do ar que estão no Afeganistão. Não poderíamos pensar em ninguém melhor para nos representar no ciberespaço internacional. - Apesar da "rasgação" de seda de Nemec, Jensen não parecia muito comovido.

- Tenho certeza de que todos aqui representarão seu pelotão da melhor forma possível. - Jensen disse enquanto os outros dois capitães pareciam prepararem-se para começar a aula. - Sem mais delongas, honrem seus nomes, suas insígnias e o país a que servem. - Ele fez uma pausa no que parecia ser um discurso comovente se não fosse breve. - Nos veremos na volta. - Num ato que era raro, Jensen bateu continência para nós primeiro, e só então em seguida respondemos ao gesto. Era sem dúvidas uma despedida.

Ele se retirou e meu medo não poderia mais ser controlado. Vi ele saindo do pátio perto do hangar e aquele pânico de nunca mais vê-lo praticamente me consumiu.

- Capitão Nemec, senhor. - Eu disse num ato de desespero. - Permissão para falar.

- Concedida, cadete. - Ele disse calmamente.

- Deixei parte do meu material em meu quarto. Permissão para ir buscar. - Menti, mas foi a única coisa que me veio em mente.

- E eu pensando que Ackles pegava pesado com vocês. - Ele respondeu de má vontade, mas rindo no final. - Vá buscar, mas isso terá punição. - Ele disse e eu nem prestei atenção ou me preocupei com isso. Sai do pátio do hangar e segui o mesmo caminho de Jensen, era óbvio que eu iria atrás dele. Meu desespero me consumia por completo.


End file.
